Heir to the Protogenoi
by objudge125
Summary: Nyx and Pontus had a son and Erebus knows. To keep their son safe, they send him to Earth at a very young age. He has to go through abusive foster parents, a group of man hating huntresses, and a power hungry King of the Gods. Not to mention the looming threat of a war with the Titans and Erebus. And are there even more powerful enemies lurking at the corners of the Universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's objudge125 and this is my new story called "Heir to the Protogenoi". I know a lot of people wanted to see a king of the gods story but I just got this idea and I think that you might just enjoy this story. Hopefully you do. This story is a Percy x Hera story because I feel like there isn't really many of those stories.**

 **If you haven't read my first story, The Family Of Chaos, GO READ IT. I will continue writing that story along with this one. I really hope you like this story. Leave a review on what you would like to see in this story or just PM me. If you have a problem with the story, do the same.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO. I own nothing but the plot.**

June 21, 1993- Planet Nibiru home of the Primordials

In a small house in the corner of the planet Nibiru, home of the Primordials, a baby's cry was heard. In the house was a tall man with tan skin and green eyes. Lying in the bed beside him was a beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair and red tips. Her eyes were pitch black. She was holding a baby in her arms. The baby, born just seconds before, already had tufts of black hair sprouting from his head.

He opened his eyes. They were a bright sea green color with a ring of black around the pupils.

"He's so cute" the woman murmured. The man smiled. "He's going to be a heart breaker when he gets older" he said. The woman glared at the man. "He better not be." The man chuckled.

Nyx, the Primordial of Night and Pontus, the Primordial of the seas looked lovingly down at their son.

"What will his name be?" Pontus asked. Nyx seemed to think about it for a couple seconds. "Perseus. Perseus will be his name. He willbe my destroyer." Pontus smiled.

"What about Erebus?" Pontus asked. "He will try to kill the child." A look of disgust came on Nyx's face at the mention of her husband.

"I don't know where we can send him. It is a place Erebus will never go because of an old feud. We will send him to Earth. We can ask Gaea and Tartarus to protect him there. Erebus will not dare to try anything with both of them there." Pontus nodded sadly. "If it is the only way, it shall happen."

Nyx kissed her baby on the head. "We will hide him for as long as possible. When his aura becomes strong enough for Erebus to notice, we will send him to Earth. I just want to spend as much time with him as possible." Nyx gave Perseus to Pontus to hold. "Now I must sleep. I need to regain as much energy as possible just in case my dear husband tries anything." Nyx fell asleep as Pontus played with Perseus for a little while before he lay down next to Nyx with Percy between them. All of them drifted off to sleep.

Line Break-Eight years later, still in Nibiru

Pontus, the Primordial of the seas, and Nyx the Primordial of Night, were currently sitting solemnly in silence, waiting for their eight year old son Percy to come out from his room. The boy appeared at the top of the stairwell and descended the stairs into the living room where he sat on the couch opposite his parents and waited for them to talk.

The boy was extremely tall for a eight year old. He was already 4"7 inches and he weighed 65 pounds. His hair was a mess, no matter how much Nyx tried to tame it.

Nyx and Pontus had tried to train Percy as much as possible before sending him to Earth so that he could be safe from Erebus. It turns out that that wasn't much of a problem. From the time he was three, Percy was fascinated by weapons. When he was three, Pontus had barely stopped him from taking off his own head with a giant axe twice his weight. By the time he was five he was fighting with swords twice his weight. His favorite weapons were the sword, hunting knives, and the bow and arrow. He was real good with those three weapons. He was good with almost all the other weapons, though. You could just hand him anything to fight with and he would probably win the fight.

"My son" Pontus said. Percy looked up at him. "Yes father?"he answered.

"You know what time it is" Pontus said. Perseus nodded sadly. Nyx's eyes were already wet. "Chaos has agreed to open a portal for you so that you can go straight to Earth from here. First, though, I have a couple of gifts for you." Percy's eyes widened. Pontus went upstairs and came back down a couple of minutes later with three packages.

"These, my son, are for you." Percy hopped off the couch and snatched the packages from his father and hopped back on the couch. Percy immediately began ripping open the first package. It was a sword. The sword was three and a half feet long, almost as tall as Percy. The hilt was imperial gold and the blade itself was made from Chaos steel, the strongest substance in the Universe.

"You like it?" Pontus asked, looking nervous when Percy didn't say anything. Instead of answering, Percy bounded over to Pontus and gave him a hug. "Are you crazy? I love it!" Pontus smiled. "Go on open your other ones." Percy ran back to the couch and ripped open his second package. He gasped. It was a pair of hunting knives. They were about two feet long and they were completely celestial bronze. When Percy spun them in his hand, though, they suddenly elongated until they were each three feet long. Percy grinned up at his parents. "These are awesome" he said. Nyx laughed. "You still have one more present to open."

Percy tore open the last one to reveal a beautiful bow. The grip was made of smooth wood and it was black with streaks of red in it. "That's from your mother" Pontus said.

"It's beautiful." Nyx smiled. Pontus snapped his fingers and all the weapons transformed into everyday items. The knives became gold bracelets, the sword became a pen, and the bow became a necklace. Percy grinned at his father but it quickly disappeared when Pontus spoke.

"You will not see us for a very long time after this. Please be careful. Remember, you will not become immortal until you're sixteen. Try not to die until then." Percy laughed. "I will be careful dad, I promise."

"We have to send you to and orphanage on Earth. Hopefully a clear sighted mortal or a demigod will pick you up" Nyx said. "I pray to Chaos that we will see you again." Tears suddenly formed in Percy's eyes.

"Bye mommy" he said. **(Please don't flame me he's 8 years old).**

Percy walked over to his mother and gave her one last hug. Then he hugged his father. He put on his bracelets, pocketed his pen, and wore his necklace.

"Come" Nyx said, "It's time to go to Chaos for your portal." Nyx took Percy's hand and flashed to Chaos' temple in the middle of Nibiru.

"Lord Chaos" Nyx said, bowing, "here is my son." Percy, on the other hand, didn't bow.

"Hello mister!" he said, and to Nyx's horror, bounded over to Chaos and sat down right on his lap.

Immediately, Nyx ran over and scooped Percy off of Chaos' lap **(again, he's 8)**. "I'm so sorry my lord please do not hurt him." Instead of being angry, though, Chaos laughed heartily.

"It's okay. Before I open the portal, I have some people who want to meet young Perseus." Chaos waved his hand and a door on the right wall opened, revealing four primordial. They were Ouranus, Eros, Chronos, and Tartarus. All walked into the room and looked over at Chaos. "Go on" he said.

Chronos stepped forward in the form of and old man, which was his usual form.

"Perseus" he said. "We are here to bless you. We have no wish for Erebus to destroy you and we cannot stop him because as primordials, we swore to never fight one another. That's why we'll bless you." Percy said nothing. Chronos looked up at Nyx.

"How will we do this without hurting him?"

Chaos said,"I know. I did this before for Aether once, when he asked me to. Hold out your hands and shoot out your blessings." They complied, and all shot out different colored beams of light from their palms. The beams combined to form a multicolored ball in the middle of the room. The ball floated over to Chaos, who took it in his palm. He summoned a drinking glass and stuffed the ball into the glass. The ball swirled and swirled in the glass. It changed shape and form until it was liquid. Then Chaos handed the glass to Percy, who drank it without asking any questions. He began to glow different colors for a good three minutes before finally, he returned to normal.

"What happened" he asked. Nyx laughed, then quickly stopped, remembering that this was the last time she'd see her son for years.

"Hurry, before Erebus can come and ruin everything" Chaos said. You see, though no one liked Erebus, he was still a Primordial and lived on Nibiru. The only people that didn't have a problem with Erebus were Ananke, Phanes, and Aion. Why did no one like him? Well for one, he was a scumbag who slept with a mortal woman three days after marrying Nyx. He murdered all of Nyx's lovers brutally, and he forced her to comply with whichever way he voted when the Primordial council had a vote. Plus, him, Phanes and Aion acted like they ran the Primordial council whenever Chaos wasn't around. And almost everyone was pretty sure that Erebus was having an affair with Ananke.

Anyways, Chaos opened the portal and ushered Percy through. Percy gave his mother one last hug before hopping through the portal.

"Good luck" Nyx whispered as the portal closed.


	2. Adoption and murder

**I want to thank Arcturus Ravenclaw, Mattioso, and TheRealReaonMac for being the first people to review this story. Also, for the people that think that just because this is Percy x Hera, Artemis won't be a main character, you're wrong. Artemis and the hunt will still be very important to this story.**

 **If you haven't read my first story "The Family of Chaos", you should go read it now. If you have a suggestion for me, leave a review or just PM me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

"Get up you stupid boy" came a yell from the staircase of 'Love for Kids orphanage' in New York. Percy rolled out of the little cot he slept in. 'Love for kids? More like love for beating kids' Percy thought as he dragged himself down the stairs, ready for a day of work and whippings. As soon as he got downstairs he was forcefully dragged and placed in line with the other kids from the orphanage.

"I can walk you know" Percy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the caretaker asked. "Did you say something you little runt."

"I didn't say anything sir" Percy responded. It was three months after coming to the Earth and Percy's life was horrible. At first, like the first two days, everyone was nice. But then, Percy started getting pushed around by the oldest and biggest kid there, a goon named Larry, and once everybody saw who Larry was picking on, they picked on him, too. It didn't help that Percy had a really smart mouth. The caretaker was even worse than Larry, though. He always gave Percy the most work because he knew Percy couldn't do it all. Then, when Percy didn't finish the work, he'd have an excuse to beat him. It was really disgusting.

Percy had scars and cuts from Larry and the caretaker all over his body. The biggest one was on his face, a long jagged scar that ran from his right eyes to his chin. That was when Larry got bold and cut Percy with a butcher's knife.

Anyways, all the kids were lined up because today, a couple was coming to adopt a kid from the orphanage.

"I need you on your best behavior today so no fighting and no smart comments" the caretaker said, glaring pointedly at Percy. "All of you get to work right now and I don't want to see your faces until afternoon. Get out of my face!" The kids scrambled back to work. Percy trudged upstairs to the bathroom. It was a wednesday so he knew it was him that had to scrub every inch of the stupid place. The kids made it extra dirty, too. They peed on the floor, intentionally "missed" when they were taking a shit, they threw up on the bathroom floor, anything to make it as dirty as possible.

'I probably have twelve different types of diseases right now' Percy thought as he got on his knees and began scrubbing the bathroom floor. Unfortunately, at that moment, Larry and his three friends came in.

"Oh would you look who it is, the garbage boy" Larry taunted. Percy didn't respond. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you, you freak." Percy ignored him.

"HEY" Larry yelled. He punched Percy in the back of the head. Percy's head banged off of the cold floor. Then he sat up and looked at Larry.

"What the fuck do you want" he said. Larry laughed, showing off his yellow, rotten teeth. "I want you to get adopted today, that's what I want. You stupid brat. So you better behave or I'll skin you alive."

"You know, it's better to let people think you're an idiot than opening your mouth and proving it" Percy said. "Do you know how _stupid_ you just sounded? Why would you want me to- You know what, I'm not going to entertain your foolishness. Keep talking maybe someday you'll say something intelligent." Percy went back to scrubbing the floor. Larry's face reddened in anger.

"Listen _punk,_ I don't know who you think you're talking to but I like it here. I never want to get adopted. They keep me well fed."

"That's clear" Percy muttered under his breath. "You're so fat your double chin has double chins." Larry's face somehow got even redder.

"You know, this guy has a really smart mouth. How about we shut it up?" Larry's cronies nodded. Larry started to take of his belt. The one he loved beating Percy with. The one with the metal belt buckle. Before he could do anything, though, the caretaker came in.

"Hey, the foster parents are her. Get your sorry asses down here and try to look clean" he said. Larry glared at Percy. "I'll get you later" he said, before lumbering out the door his pals right behind him.

Line Break-Twenty minutes later in the main room

All the kids were lined up waiting for the foster parents to walk in. A couple minutes later, in came the caretaker with a short, young, beautiful lady and a older, fat, hairy man.

"Kids, here are the two parents that one of you kids will have. Sally Jackson and Gabe Ugliano. They aren't married yet but they are engaged. And they will be one of you kid's foster parents." The Jackson lady stepped forward and began looking at each kid. Her eyes traveled over each child but they noticeably stopped on Percy for a couple more seconds than any other kid.

After looking at each kid, Sally and Gabe went over to the caretaker and talked to him for a couple minutes. Then, Percy was motioned over to the group. Percy couldn't believe it! He was actually going to be adopted _and_ get out of this hellhole! Win-win situation!

"These kind people have agreed to adopt you. Go pack up your stuff while they do the paperwork. Be back here in less then five minutes. Go" the caretaker said. Percy scrambled to get upstairs as fast as he could and pack his belongings which consisted of one pair of pants and a shirt. He raced back downstairs and ignored the jealous looks of all the other kids.

"I'm ready" he said breathlessly when he arrived back downstairs. Sally held out her hand and he took it.

"Did you say goodbye to all of your friends" she asked.

"I don't have any" was the response.

Line Break-Two months later

Percy was definitely beginning to regret allowing himself to be adopted. It was jumping from the frying pan into the fire. Gabe was, much like the people at the orphanage, nice to Percy for two to three days. Then the insults started. Stupid, brain boy, good for nothing, brat, freak, e.t.c. Then the actual abuse started. Gabe started punching him in the face, beating him with pans, and the worst one of all, cutting him with knives. Gabe would slash him all over his body, then promise to kill him if he uttered a word to his mother.

It had been going on like this for two months before finally, Gabe snapped.

Percy was coming back from his new school, ready to tell his mother all about it. But when he got home, she wasn't there.

"Where's mommy" he said. Gabe sneered at him from his pokere game. "She had to work late. Where's my money, brat." Percy sighed and pulled out twenty dollars from his pocket. Gabe walked over, snatched it out of his hand, and went back to his poker game. "I hope you lose you fucking walrus" Percy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Gabe said standing up. His friends quickly got up and left. Now it was just Percy and Gabe. Just how Gabe liked it. From his pocket, he pulled out a long knife. "What was that you just said, punk?"

Percy shivered as he looked at the knife in his face. Wait, the _knife_ in his face. Percy almost face-palmed at his own stupidity. How could he forget that he was probably the most heavily armed person in New York? Before he could activate his bracelets, though, the door to the house banged open, revealing Sally Jackson.

"What the _HELL_ is going on here?!" she shouted, looking from the knife in Gabe's hand to Percy on the floor. "What have you been doing to my son?! I am calling the police!" She reached in her purse for her phone but before she could dial anyone, Gabe ran at her ande drove his knife right through her heart.

There was dead silence as Percy watched her mother's body fall and hit the ground, almost in slow motion. Then Gabe turned back towards him, blood dripping down the knife. 'I guess it's just you and me now, huh punk." Those words set Percy off. He slowly slipped into unconciusness, the last thing he remembered was turning the bracelets into knives and charging at Gabe.

Line break

Percy woke up to a horrible smell. He sat up and looked around him. He was in the living room of his house. 'Okay' he thought. But why were the walls so red. And what in the world was that horrible smell. He stood up and looked down, but what he saw almost made him throw up. It was the corpse of Gabe Ugliano. But it didn't look like a regular corpse. It's head was lying on the other side of the room, it's arms were mangled and looked like they had been torn right off of his body, and worst of all, he looked like he had been sliced in half, directly down the middle.

Percy leaned over and threw up right on the corpse, making it look even worse. Then he stood back up and wiped his mouth.

'So it wasn't all a dream' he thought. 'Gabe really did kill mommy. But who killed Gabe, then?'He looked saw his knives in the corner of the room and picked them up but they were dripping with blood. Then he looked at the walls. That wasn't paint on the walls, then. He touched the sticky substance and immediately stepped away from the walls. No doubt that was blood.

Percy threw up again, this time on the floor.

'I did all of this?' he thought. He stumbled upstairs and washed the blood off of his body and his knives before turning his knives back into bracelets and placing them back on his wrists.

He then went back to the living room and kneeled over his mother's body.

"Mommy, if you can hear me, please, make sure she goes to Elysium. Make sure she goes where she deserves." Nyx must've heard him because a couple of seconds later, Sally Jackson's body disappeared in a black and red flash. Percy stood up. and kicked Gabe's head to the other side of the room.

'Let the cops come and do whatever they want with him' he thought. 'I don't care.' Percy went up to his room and put on a clean paiur of pants and a clean shirt along with a clean pair of Nike sneakers. He quietly slipped out of the building without anyone noticing and started walking down the street. No one paid any attention to the little kid wandering around the streets of New York by himself.

Percy wandered around for over a week, sleeping on the streets. He used the ten dollars that he didn't give to Gabe on food but eventually, he ran out. He wasn't even sure if he was still in New York City now. He could be in upsate New York for all he knew. Now he was wandering around and he realized that there were less and less people around. His surroundings were starting to look more and more wild.

'Where am I' he asked himself. Before he could decide what to do, a silver arrow struck the tree next to him.

"Do not make a single move, _boy,_ or you die."


	3. Fight in the Forest

**What is up everybody it's objudge125 and here is another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi". I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Leave a review on what you think about the story and give me any suggestions that you have on the story. If you want something in the story changed then just leave a review or PM me.**

 **If you somehow still haven't read my other story "The Family of Chaos" please go read it.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO. Hope you like this chapter.**

Percy looked at the silver arrow embedded in the tree in front of him. He put his hands in the air and turned around slowly. Standing about twenty feet away from him was a twelve year old girl. She had auburn hair and a silver eyes. She also had a silver bow in her hand.

"Do not move an inch you stupid boy" she said. Percy cocked his head to the side. "I don't get it. You don't even know me, how can you just _assume_ that I'm stupid?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Do you know who I am?!" she yelled. Percy shook his head. "I am Artemis! Goddess of the moon, childbirth, virginity, the wild, and the hunt! How _dare_ you talk to me like that you stupid boy."

"In my defense I didn't know who you were" Percy said. Artemis shot an arrow that grazed the side of Percy's hair leaving a thin streak of bald.

"You will watch who you're talking to you stupid boy" Artemis said. Percy held back another retort. "You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot. This is a closed off area of the park, why are you here, demigod?"

"I don't even know where I am" Percy replied. Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You are in Adirondack park. This park goes on for over 9,000 square miles. This 2,000 mile area has been closed off to any member of the public."

"I was just walking around and I happened to get here" Percy said. Artemis narrowed her eyes even further but couldn't detect a lie.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for your insolence, boy." Percy looked around nervously, trying to find a way to escape. If only he'd been able to keep his big mouth shut he wouldn't be in this situation. Suddenly, Artemis sprang at Percy, hunting knives drawn. On instinct, Percy activated his bracelets and blocked Artemis' hunting knives with his own. Artemis' eyes widened.

"What the..." She attacked again. Percy blocked. She slashed at his legs and he blocked that, too. Percy as completely terrified. He had a seemingly psycho man hating goddess trying to kill him. He was barely blocking her attacks and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Artemis moved with incredible speed, hacking at Percy, not allowing him to get on the offensive. Percy got cuts all over his body but Artemis got none. Artemis kicked Percy in the chest, sending him flying back into a tree. She charged at him knives ready to end him, when a blast of dark energy erupted from Percy's body, catching Artemis right in the chest. She flew backwards and landed roughly on her back. Percy stood up shakily and tried to get away but Artemis got up to her feet and drew her feet.

"Take another step and you die" she said. Percy stopped. "I don't know what you are, but you are not making it out of this forest alive" she said angrily, spitting dirt from her mouth. Percy made a split second decision and turned his hunting knives back into bracelets. Then before Artemis could react, he took off his necklace and turned it into his bow. The red streaks on the bow glowed in the moonlight of the nighttime.

Artemis almost dropped her bow in shock. "Wh -where did you get that bow? It's beautiful." Before Percy could respond, he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his left eye. He quickly pulled back the string of the bow and fired at the empousa that was diving at Artemis. The arrow caught her straight in the forehead and she exploded into golden dust. Artemis looked behind her in shock.

"What in the name of Hades was that?" she exclaimed. Percy pointed his bow back at Artemis and slowly began to back up. "If you don't shoot me I won't shoot you" Percy said. Artemis scoffed.

"Look at the little boy trying to make deals with an Olympian goddess." Percy cocked his head to the side. "You know, you're very bipolar" he said. Artemis' face reddened in anger.

"You want me to add to those cuts on your body, punk?" she snarled.

At the word punk, a sharp pain exploded in the back of Percy's head.

 _"What was that you just said punk?"_

 _What are you going to do about it, punk?"_

 _I guess it's just you and me now, huh, punk."_

Percy collapsed to the ground, memories of Sally's dead body, a knife driven through her heart, flashing before his eyes. He saw Gabe in front of him grinning with blood dripping down the knife.

"Make it stop" he said, writhing in agony. "Make it stop, please. Don't hurt me anymore, please." Artemis just stood there not sure what to do.

'I'll call Hestia' she thought. 'She always knows what to do in these situations.' Artemis closed her eyes and spoke to Hestia in her mind.

Hestia, who was sitting at the hearth on Olympus, heard Artemis' voice in her head saying ' _Please come help me, there is a situation down here.'_ Hestia hurriedly flashed to the forest.

She saw the boy on the ground twitching in pain. She immediately ran over and put her hand on his head. An orange glow emitted from her hand and slowly the moans of pain from the boy stopped. All the scars from the fight with Artemis disappeared but the scars from his time with Gabe remained. Artemis frowned in confusion.

"What about those scars?" she asked. "Why are they still there?" Hesta looked Artemis in the eyes. "I'm sure you know why" Hestia replied. Artemis slowly put two and two together and her eyes widened.

"He was abused" she said quietly. Hestia nodded.

"And whatever you said to him triggered those memories of the abuse." Artemis looked down in shame.

Hesta shook her head in disappointment. "He is only eight years old. Why did you have to say things like that to him?" Artemis looked away from Hestia's eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Artemis. Why did you say those things to him?" Hestia said firmly. Artemis sighed.

"I..."

"Yes?" Hestia said.

Artemis sighed again. "I couldn't defeat him." Hestia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What did you just say?" Artemis' face flushed in embarrassment.

"I couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat" she repeated, face redder than a tomato. "So I guess I was mad and I said some really mean things. I'm sorry."

Hestia shook her head in disappointment again. "Be ready to apologize to him when he wakes up." Artemis' eyes widened in surprise. "Hestia, what?I have to apologize to a male? Especially such a stuck up one."

Hestia much like Percy, cocked her head to the side. "I don't think he's stuck up at all. I think he's just courageous enough to stand up to a stuck up goddess." Before Artemis could give an angry response, Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I" he said weakly.

He tried to sit up but Hestia forced him to lay back down. "Lay down while we talk, child. Your body is still very weak." Percy obeyed and lay down. Artemis sat down on the grass across from Hestia but as far away from Percy as possible.

"Before I talk to you, Artemis here has something to say to you" Hestia said. Artemis looked surprised. "You were serious?" she said angrily. Hestia nodded.

"And look him directly in the eye when you're talking to him." Artemis looked Percy directly in the eye and glared at him. She was pleased to see him flinch.

"I am sssss...ssss...sor...sorely angry at you at the way you talked to me earlier" Artemis said with a sheepish glance at Hestia, who was glaring angrily at her. Before she could reprimand her for disobeying her, Percy spoke.

"Don't worry Hestia" he said. "She has hated men for centuries. You cannot expect her to just apologize to one now. It's alright." Artemis gave Percy a small, grateful smile. Hestia just nodded, even though she was still angry with Artemis.

"You're very intelligent for such a young age" Hestia said. Percy smiled. "Thank you" he said.

"But I am also intelligent, which is why I am going to ask you who you are and where you're from. It is obvious that you're not from here" Hestia said. Percy suddenly looked nervous, which did not go unnoticed by Hestia.

"What do you mean. I'm just you're average demigod who happened to get lost in the woods and found by Artemis who decided to try to kill me but couldn't do it so I had to-"

"You're rambling" Hestia said. Percy's face flushed. "Who are you? Tell me child." Percy looked around. He was surrounded by goddesses in the middle of the forest, which was one of the goddesses' domains. There was no way out.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Please." Artemis glared at Percy. "You don't tell us what to do. We are goddesses you are a mere mortal." Hestia put a hand on Artemis' arm. She shutup.

"Swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anyone who I am unless I allow you to." Artemis was about to retort but Hestia cut her off.

"We swear to your terms." Thunder rumbled across the sky, sealing the deal.

Percy sighed. "Mom is going to kill me" he muttered before saying to Hestia and Artemis, "Both of my parents are primordials." Hesta and Artemis looked at him with shock.

"You lie" Artemis said. Percy rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to swear on the river Styx?" Artemis remained silent.

Percy continued. "My mother is Nyx, primordial of night and Pontus , primordial of seas." Hestia frowned.

"But isn't Nyx married to Erebus" she said. A look of disgust came over Percy's face.

"That man is easily the most disgusting person I've ever heard of." He proceeded to explain his life story from his birth to the death of his mother. Artemis looked down in shame when she heard of Percy being beaten at the orphanage and at Gabe's house. But when she heard of Gabe murdering Sally, even Hestia could barely hold her back.

"Let me kill him! Let me murder him and tear him apart!" she screamed. Percy explained to her that he somehow killed him when he was unconscious.

"I don't know how it happened. I passed out and then when I woke up there was blood everywhere and he was literally torn apart." Artemis then calmed down when she heard there was nothing to kill.

"So where do you plan on going now?" Hestia asked. Percy shrugged. Hestia thought about it. "I know where you can go. I can take you up to my temple on Olympus. No one except Artemis ever comes to visit so there won't be much of a problem. You can stay there on one condition. Once you turn twelve, I will start asking you to go on missions to rescue demigods. If they're male you'll take them to camp half blood. If they're female, you take them to the hunters and let them choose whether they want to join or not." Artemis perked up at this. She only had twelve hunters now after a recent attack of 200 monsters took nine of her hunters.

"Do you accept this offer, Percy?" Hestia asked gently.

"Of course" Percy said. Hestia nodded and shot a beam of warm light at Percy. "What was that?" he asked as his body absorbed the light.

"Well if you are to be my champion and live with me you must have my blessing correct?" she said. I nodded.

Artemis stood. "Well, I have duties to perform. Goodbye Hestia" she said, pointedly ignoring Percy. She picked up her bow and flashed out.

Hestia stood and helped Percy up. "Come, child let's go. I want to show you my temple and your new home."

 **Alright so I've been thinking, should I change the pairing from Hera? If you say yes, would you choose Hestia or Artemis? Please leave a review because I've been thinking about this for a while. If you're still reading this right now review the word mayonnaise. objudge125, out.**


	4. Missions and new huntresses

**What's up it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "heir to the prorogenoi" .**

 **I have decided to make the pairing for this story a poll. If you want Artemis to be the pairing just review her name. If you want Hestia to be the pairing just review her name and if you want Hera to be the pairing just review her name. Or if you want you could just PM me. Right now here is how the poll is looking:**

 **Hera-4**

 **Artemis-3**

 **Hestia-1**

 **Artemis and Hera-0**

 **I decided to make and Artemis and Hera choice because if I had to choose which character is less motherly to it would be Hera. Now this poll ends on February 24, 2018 so VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

 **Leave a suggestion on how I could improve this story and what you want to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

Five years later

It had been five years since Hestia took in Percy. As promised, when Percy turned twelve, Hestia began sending him on missions to bring demigods to camp half blood and to Artemis' hunt. Percy remembered vividly the first time he brought a girl to Artemis' hunt.

 _Fashback:_

 _Percy stood in the living room, waiting for Hestia to come and tell him his next mission. Moments later, she flashed in in a burst of flame._

 _Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia." Hestia frowned._

 _"I told you to stop doing that did I not?" she said angrily. "You've been here for what, three years now? Do that one more time and I'll hand you over to Artemis for target practice." Percy paled and apologized very quickly._

 _Hestia smiled. "Thank you" she said. "Now, I have a girl for you to pick up so you'll be going to Artemis anyway." Percy groaned and Hestia laughed. "It won't be that bad. I already told her that you're coming so she'll be ready. The hunt is currently in the Salmon Challis forest in Idaho. You have been practicing your fire traveling, right." Percy nodded. "Good, then you should be able to get there by yourself. The girl is currently in Utah. I'll teleport you right outside her home. She's living in some pretty... despicable conditions." Hestia's eyes flashed with anger and Percy flinched._

 _"Goodbye, my champion" Hestia said. Warm fire enveloped Percy and he was transported outside of a house in Utah, if you could even call it a house. It was easily the dirtiest thing Percy had ever seen besides Gabe's room._

 _It was one floor, Percy could tell. Before Percy could study the house any more there was a loud shriek from inside followed by banging and then silence. Then there was a loud scream. Percy narrowed his eyes and kicked down the door before running in, Chaos steel sword drawn. He had named the sword anaklusmos in honor of his father, primordial of the sea._

 _The sight he saw in the house was so disgusting that it almost made Percy throw up. There was feces everywhere and piss all over the floor. A girl was chained by her neck to her bedpost and was bruised all over her body. She had no pants on but Percy knew she was still a virgin or else Hestia would've never told him to take her to the hunt. It was clear, though, that she had been abused horrifically. She was unconscious and Percy knew she was choking on the chain. He quickly ran over and melted the chain. Then he picked up the girl and got ready to fire travel away. Before he cold go, though, a fat man with a wild beard and thick greasy eyebrows walked in._

 _"Who the fuck are you" the man asked, his words slurring together, "and where the fuck do you think you're going with my toy?" Percy's blood began to boil and he gently placed the girl down before turning back to the man, eyes glowing an orange red color._

 _"Answer me you fucking freak. Who the fuck do you think you a-" he was cut off by a fist in the jaw sending him crashing into the wall. Percy wasted no time dragging him up and delivering another hay maker. Percy beat the man mercilessly until he knew he was he sent a prayer to Hestia, asking her to send him straight to Tartarus and set his body on fire._

 _Percy turned around and saw the girl awake, eyes wide. Percy stepped towards her but she gave a loud shriek of fear and Percy stopped moving._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you I swear" he said, hands in the air. He took another step but she screamed again. "I promise I won't hurt you." The girl moved further into the corner. Percy sighed, then he had an idea._

 _"Are you hungry? Do you want food?" he asked. At the word food, the girl, who looked around six or seven, perked up._

 _"Food?" she said. Percy conjured a plate of spaghetti and meatballs thanks to Hestia's blessing, and put it down in front of him. The girl still didn't move. Percy sihed and stepped to the other corner of the room. The girl scampered forward, grabbed the plate, and ran back to the corner of the room before eating it like she'd never seen food before in her life. Percy watched as she ate, wondering if she had ever eaten a proper meal before._

 _The girl finished and held out her plate as if asking for more. Percy smiled and refilled the plate. When the girl finished she set the plate down and stood up. She had blond hair that ended around her midsection and blue eyes._

 _'That's either Apollo or Hermes' Percy thought. The girl's dress was tattered but covered her up for the most part._

 _"Thank you" the girl said. "I haven't eaten in three days." Those words filled Percy with rage. "Who are you" she asked. Percy knelt down so that he was looking the girl in the eye._

 _"My name is Percy" he said. "What's yours?"_

 _"My name is Hannah" she said. "My mommy died when I was little and I don't know where my daddy is. I lived with my uncle for this many years" she said holding up three fingers. Percy's eyes widened. She lived with that monster for three years?_

" _Well I know a place where you can be safe?" Percy said. "And you might even see your father there." Hannah's eyes brightened._

 _"I can see my daddy?" she exclaimed. 'Yeah' Percy thought 'Getting shot in the balls by a bunch of man hating huntresses.'_

 _"When can I go?" Hannah asked._

 _"Right now, if you want to" Percy responded. Hannah jumped up and down. "Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go!"_

 _Percy laughed and picked her up. She giggled and hung on to his shoulders._

 _"I'm going to do something that might scare you a little bit but it won't hurt, okay?" Hannah nodded. Percy then shrouded them in flames then transported them to Salmon Challis. They arrived in the forest and Percy put Hannah down. Before they even took a step, though, an arrow flew by and planted itself in the tree behind Percy and Hannah. Hannah shrieked and jumped behind Percy. From the trees Artemis appeared, bow drawn._

 _"Did you really have to scare her like that?" Percy asked. Artemis glared at him but her gaze softened when she saw Hannah hiding behind Percy._

 _"Hello there little one" Artemis said as she knelt down and held her hand out. Hannah didn't budge._

 _"Maybe she would've come out if you didn't try to takeoff my head with one of your stupid arrows" Percy said. Artemis glared at him again._

 _"Shutup you stupid boy" she said. Percy sighed and turned around to face Hannah._

 _"Hannah, it's okay, she's a friend" Percy said. There was a cough from behind him. "Well she's your friend anyway."_

 _Hannah peeked at Artemis from around Percy. "Are you sure?" she asked. Percy looked at Artemis' withering glare._

 _"Uuuuuum, sure." Hannah came out. Artemis smiled._

 _"Hello, my name is Artemis." Hannah nodded. "My name is Hannah" she whispered shyly._

 _Artemis started explaining to Hannah the rules of the hunt and when she made the offer, Hannah excepted. Percy watched with a small smile on his face._

 _After, Hannah ran back over to Percy._

 _"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. Percy glanced at Artemis, who was staring at him coldly._

 _"Hopefully. For now, goodbye" Percy answered. Hannah hugged him one last time before walking off with Artemis._

After that first mission, Percy took three more girls to Artemis hunt. During those missions, Artemis' greetings were the same. A silver arrow that barely missed Percy's face, then Percy coaxed the girl out, then the girl agreed to join the hunt.

Currently, Percy was sitting on the couch, waiting for Hestia to give him another mission. Today, though, Percy as especially nervous because this mission involved Hades, god of the Underworld. After waiting about ten minutes, Hestia appeared in a burst of flame. The shadows began to gather in the room and Hades appeared next to her.

"Percy" Hestia said, "Meet my brother Hades." Hades nodded at me and took a seat on the other couch next to Hestia.

"Hades here has a mission he needs you to complete for him" Hestia said. "It involves his children."

Percy's eyes widened and he mustered enough courage to speak. "You broke the oath?" he asked. Hades sneered at Percy and he shrank back in my seat.

"I didn't break the oath. My children were in the lotus hotel and casino for seventy years. So try not to make assumptions little boy." Percy shrank back even further in his seat.

"Brother you're scaring him" Hestia said.

"Good" was Hades' response. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"So you want me to rescue your kids?" I asked. Hades nodded.

"From Westover hall boarding school in Maine. I have left them there for the time being but that stupid camp half blood has sent demigods to find them. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will no doubt kill them."

"Ok" Percy said. "I will leave immediately. I promise to return with your kids Lord Hades" Percy said. He merely nodded and disappeared in shadows.

"Hestia" Percy asked. "Can you please transport me to Maine?" She nodded and waved her hand. Immediately Percy was dumped in a bank of snow. It was freezing cold up in Maine and Percy didn't even have a jacket. Hestia must have knew he was cold because seconds later, an orange hoodie appeared in the snow next to him.

"Thanks Hestia" he muttered. Percy put on the hoodie and began trekking up a small hill. When he got to the top, he saw a big school that said 'Westover hall boarding school." Just 100 yards away was a cliff.

'Who the hell builds a school 100 yards from a cliff?' Percy thought. 'Stupid mortals.' Percy was about to go inside the school when he saw two kids getting dragged out of the building by a manticore. Then, three demigods ran out of the school after them, weapons drawn.

"Put them down" one with black hair and sea green eyes said. 'That's a son of Poseidon no doubt about it' Percy thought. Then there was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. 'Athena.' And then there was one with short black hair and blue eyes. 'Zeus'. Percy watched as the boy tried to fight the manticore but was hit with a spike and paralyzed. Then the two girls tried to fight but were both knocked out. Before the manticore could get the children and escape, though, Percy jumped down from the hill, drew his bow and fired all in one motion. The arrow reached the monster the same time that an arrow from the forest to the left of Westover hall reached the manticore. The monster roared with pain as it got hit with two arrows at once.

Percy looked closer. The arrow was silver.

Percy groaned. 'Here we go again' he thought.

 **And there you have it, the end of chapter four. Don't forget to vote for Percy's character pairing. Leave a suggestion for the story below. If you're still reading this, review the word applesauce. objudge125, out.**


	5. Saving huntresses and scared gods

**I really want to thank everyone for supporting this book. Thanks to everyone that has voted. It really means a lot to me.**

 **As for the poll, a lot of you really responded and I really appreciate it. Here is how it's looking now:**

 **Artemis-11**

 **Hera-5**

 **Artemis and Hera-1**

 **Thank you jaciro500 for the haiku.**

 **I also want to respond to these reviews from chimera629:**

Wtf why does he look almost exactly like cannon and why wasnt he born immortal and ages like a mortal? Since far as I know the children born between immortal were born so anf agrd rapidly like the twins and gaea children

Wtf he's not stronger than a mortal and stupidly cause trouble for himsepf and doesnt even try to fight back. Did he parents really give him weapons yet not show him how to defend himself and send him to a world full of monster and assholes?  
Has he not been taken to a doctor and do the state not have inspections and why hasn't he attracted monsters ?

Why would his bully want him to get adopted,and guess this means Poseidon didnt get with sally.

Wtf this is ridiculous he can defend himself from Artemis but not the people in the orphanage.  
Wtf why would he help the bitch who nust tried to kill him and why did ahe help him

 **He looks almost exactly like the canon because he is still the son of a sea deity. He didn't fight back against the mortals because he was eight years old and he wasn't even five feet yet meanwhile he was being jumped by about five big teenagers. Plus he didn't want to kill the mortals which is why he didn't use the weapons. He hasn't attracted monsters because Nyx and Pontus are primordials. They are actually strong enough to hide Percy's scent. The only thing that can hint that Percy is a demigod is his eyes. His bully wanted him adopted because he didn't like him and he didn't want him around. No, Poseidon doesn't get with Sally. He is defending himself from Artemis and not from the bullies because he changed after being abused by Gabe and seeing his mother killed. And he helped her because he's not just going to let her be attacked, right?**

 **Some of those were actually hard questions to answer. Thanks to chimera629 for telling me what he thinks.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own PJO or HOO.**

3rd Person pov

I watched as the hunters of Artemis began to pour from the woods. They pelted the manticore with arrows. I ran forward and drew anaklusmos and began slashing at the manticore. He tried to dodge the arrows and my sword at the same time but he couldn't. He roared in pain as anaklusmos found his chest. He shot spikes out of his tail but I kept dodging them all. Finally, the manticore, who had golden dust pouring out of his wounds gave a roar of anger and leapt at the hunters of Artemis. He grabbed Hannah, who was wearing her new hunter's outfit, and jumped off the cliff.

I gave a growl of anger and pulled his hood over his head. Then he ran and jumped off the cliff after them. I willed the air to propel him towards the manticore faster (Ouranos' blessing). I saw that the manticore was trying to get to a boundary that was barely visible in the evening light. I knew that once the manticore reached the boundary with Hannah, that was it, they were gone. I drew my bow and took aim careful not to hit Helen.

I drew back the string extra hard so that it would kill the manticore on contact. Then I fired. The arrow hit the manticore directly in the shoulder. He disintegrated into golden dust in the air but that meant that Hannah was falling towards the boundary by herself. I used the air to stop her fall before she could fall through. Then I floated down and scooped her up before shrouding us in flames and fire traveling to the top of the cliff. I put Hannah down and bowed to Artemis.

"The manticore is dead" he said. One of the hunters stepped forward and sneered at me.

"You are not to speak to Lady Artemis unless spoken to _stupid boy_ " she said. I smirked under my hood.

"I've definitely heard that one before" I said. The girl drew her hunting knives and looked like she wanted to impale me right there but Artemis stopped her.

"Wait, Zoe. Who are you, boy, and what are you doing here?" she snarled at me.

I tilted my head to the side. "All you hunters know how to do is leer at people. You couldn't say 'Thank you for saving one of my hunter's lives' or 'Would you kindly tell me what your name is?' Nah, what you say is 'Who are you boy, and what are you doing here?' Seriously?"

All the hunters stared at me in shock. "It's okay, though" I continued, "I wasn't expecting gratitude from you of all people anyways." Zoe stepped forward and swung her hunting knives at me. I easily dodged.

"Zoe stop. You, boy, need to watch your words or you won't be alive to ever speak again" Artemis growled at me. I laughed, then I pulled off my hood and smirked at her.

"You already tried once. Would you like to try again?" Artemis' eyes widened. Then she glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The Zoe girl looked confused. "You know this boy, my lady?" Artemis didn't answer. Before anyone could say anything I was hit by a blur of blonde.

"Percyyyy!" Hannah squealed. I laughed and picked her up. Immediately, 22 different bows were aimed at my face.

"Put her down and we will have no reason to kill you" Zoe sneered at me.

"You have no reason to kill me anyway" I shot back. Hannah was now on my shoulder playing with my hair. Artemis looked confused, not knowing what to do. I grinned at her.

"So, I said, but before I could even say anything, three more girls ran at me and hugged me.

"Percyyyyyy!" they yelled. I sighed and put Hannah down.

"Are all of you okay" I asked. They nodded.

"We like it here" they said. "We even got our own bows!" They all nodded in agreement and pulled out their bows and started showing them to me. I looked up and saw the hunters looking at Artemis asking her what to do. She shrugged. Finally the girls stopped talking to me and ran back over to the hunt. I stood up and faced Artemis.

"I'll be on my way" I said, and I turned around to go get the kids.

"No" Artemis said. I turned around.

"Excuse me" I said, "but I have a mission to complete." Artemis glared at me.

"So do I" Artemis said. "From the King of Olympus himself." I waved my hand and the two kids, who were shivering in the snow, disappeared in a flash of flame.

"Oops" I said. Artemis' face reddened in rage and she and her lieutenant attacked me at once. They were, I admit, very tough opponents. They, of course, had been working together for three millennia so they knew how to fight together. I was barely fending off Zoe's attacks when Artemis came from my left and delivered a haymaker to my jaw. I flew backwards into the snow. I stumbled to my feet but was quickly swept off my feet by Artemis. I rolled over and barely avoided the boot to my face.

I leapt to my feet and raised anaklusmos to block the hunting knives from Artemis. I got on the offensive but completely forgot about Zoe who crept up behind me and slammed the hilt of her knife to his head. I collapsed and slid into unconsciousness.

Line Break- Thirty minutes later

3rd Person pov

Percy woke up tied up with celestial bronze chains in the center of the throne room on Olympus right next to the hearth. Sitting next to him was Hestia.

"Hestia" he said. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"You couldn't just close your mouth for once. Now look at where you are" she said. Percy shrugged.

"At least the mission was a success" Percy said. Hestia looked at him incredulously.

"A success?! You are about to meet the biggest power hungry moron on the planet and you call it a success? What am I going to do with you?" Hestia shouted.

The Olympians began flashing in on their thrones a few minutes later. Aphrodite flashed in first and walked over to Percy grinning.

"Well well well" she said, "what do we have here?" She put her hand on his chest and it slowaly started to crawl downward.

"Um, could you not do that" Percy said nervously. Aphrodite kept on going.

"APHRODITE!" Hestia shouted. "Clearly the boy doesn't want you touching him in that manner. Go to your throne." Aphrodite pouted and walked away to her throne swaying her hips. All the other gods flashed in. The last one to come in was Zeus, appearing in a big flash of the thunder. Hestia rolled her eyes along with almost every other god.

"We are here to discuss the fate of this boy. Artemis has told me of his transgressions against Olympus. He knew that this was a mission straight from Olympus and he still hindered it by taking away the demigods that Artemis was supposed to bring here. For that, I vote death. I vote that the demigod be killed." Artemis smirked from her throne but it quickly disappeared when she saw Hestia glaring at her from the hearth.

"Why do you vote that we kill him Zeus" Hestia asked, "He was merely doing what is asked of him."

"By who" Zeus shot back." "By me" Hestia said. Zeus looked taken aback.

"You asked him to get the demigods?" Hestia nodded.

"I wasn't aware that Olympus wanted them as well" Hestia said. Percy internally smirked. He knew that Hestia knew that Olympus ordered a mission for Artemis to retrieve the demigods.

"Um excuse me, sorry for interrupting this very important conversation but can you take these chains off me they're starting to make my chest hurt" Percy said. Zeus glared at him.

"It would do you well to be respectful right now. Your life depends on it" Zeus said. Percy sighed before closing eyes. He began to glow a dark red color and the chains melted right off of his body. Percy stood up and brushed himself off.

"I've been working on it" he told Hestia. Zeus stood up.

"What did you just do, boy? Those are celestial bronze chains!"

"They _were_ celestial bronze chains" Percy corrected. Zeus' face reddened in anger, much like his daughter's. He picked up his lightning bolt and hurled it at Percy. There was a bright flash and a loud _boom_ and smoke filled the room.

"ZEUS WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Hestia screamed. Everyone flinched. No one had ever heard Hestia scream before.

"Well at least he's gone' Ares said, "He was a punk anyway."

The smoke cleared and all the gods, even Hestia's jaw dropped. There was Percy kneeling on the floor, surrounded by a dome of black energy. The dome disappeared and Percy stood up.

"That wasn't nice" he said. Hestia glared at him.

"Do you _like_ angering gods? Shutup for once."

Percy shutup.

"What are you!?" Zeus yelled. "That was my master bolt!" Percy winced.

"Is all you do yell?" he asked. Zeus growled in anger and summoned another lightning bolt. Percy put his hands in the air.

"Fine fine, just calm down. I am the child of beings much more powerful then you probably ever will be." The more prideful gods in the room scoffed.

"Yeah right" Ares said. "More powerful than-" "I advise you shutup Ares" Percy said. Ares glared at Percy and opened his mouth to talk but before he could get a word out, the room darkened. Then a dark woman's voice spoke.

"Haven't you Olympians ever considered that there are beings in the Universe stronger tan you?" it said. Zeus paled.

"Uhhh.. uh duh" Zeus stuttered. The voice chuckled darkly.

"You need to let go of your fatal flaw, Olympians, or it will be your downfall" the voice said. Suddenly another voice from in the room piped up.

"Hey mom' Percy said. The voice chuckled.

"Hello, my son. I hope you are doing well." Percy shrugged in the dark.

"Some gods tried to kill me but overall it's cool." The voice suddenly became darker.

"WHAT? Which ones!" it yelled. Percy laughed. "It's nothing serious. It's not like they can anyway." Angry protests began coming from, again, the more prideful gods in the room.

"SUTUP ALL OF YOU!" the voice roared. Immediately the gods shutup. "If any of you attack my son again there will be no more Olympian gods."

The room brightened again, revealing the pale faces of the Olympians.

"Well that was...eventful" Percy said.

 **And there goes chapter 5. Keep on voting, guys for the pairing you want to read. The poll goes down on February 24th.**

 **If you're still reading this review the word cranberry. objudge125 out.**


	6. Trip and capture the flag

**What's up it's objudge125 with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **If you haven't read it yet, go read my first story "The Family of Chaos".**

 **If you haven't voted yet then VOTE VOTE VOTE. Here is how the poll is looking right now:**

 **Artemis-20**

 **Hera-9**

 **Artemis and Hera-5**

 **Hestia-1**

 **If you don't like how it looks you should vote. This poll is only going to be up until February 25, 2018.**

 **toscanofransisco1 asked me:**

 **Is the sword really Riptide or did he just name him that?**

 **The answer is that he just named the sword riptide. It has no association with Poseidon at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

Artemis grabbed Percy by the arm and flashed him back to Maine by Westover Hall. She immediately stepped away from him and walked over to her hunters. The hunters were looking at him in shock, not expecting him to be alive.

"My lady what happened?" Zoe asked, sounding disappointed.

"We will not speak about it right now" Artemis said, still looking shaken by what happened in the throne room.

"My lady, are you alright?" Zoe asked, all of a a sudden sounding worried. Artemis nodded. "Right now we have to worry about how you guys are going to get to camp half-blood. Lord Zeus came to me after the council meeting and gave me a solo hunt." Zoe looked like she wanted to protest but remained silent.

"I cannot flash all of you there. I will have to call Apollo" Artemis said. Cries of protest immediately arose from the hunters. "Silence!" Artemis yelled. Everyone immediately shutup. "We have no choice. Get your things and be ready in ten minutes."

Percy walked over to a log as far away from the hunters as possible and sat down. Seconds later the three demigods came over.

"Hey, I just want to say thank you for saving our lives back there" the one with the black hair and blue eyes said. Percy smiled and she blushed and stepped back, ushering the blonde haired one forward.

"I want to thank you as well" she said and stepped back. The last one, the black haired green eyed one, didn't move. The other two looked at him.

"What?" he said, "don't expect me to thank this fool. He hindered our quest. We were doing just fine before he came along and ruined everything." Percy laughed.

"I clearly recall you twitching in the snow with a manticore spike up your ass" he said. "If I never came you'd probably be dead and the two demigods would be gone. But don't worry about it. I've met plenty ungrateful people before. It doesn't bother me anymore." Percy glanced at Artemis, who was talking to Zoe outside of her tent.

"You're a daughter of Zeus, correct?" Percy asked the black haired girl. She nodded. "My name's Thalia." Percy shook her hand.

"And you are a daughter of Athena" he told the blonde. She nodded as well, shaking Percy's hand. "My name is Annabeth."

"And I'm Jake Rivers, son of Poseidon" the green eyed boy said, sticking out his chest proudly.

"I didn't ask you" Percy said before walking away towards Artemis. Annabeth and Thalia glared at Jake. "What?" he said.

"You're an idiot" Annabeth said before walking away with Thalia.

Percy walked over to Artemis and tapped her on the shoulder. Immediately she spun around and slashed at him with her hunting knives. Percy, who barely avoided getting his fingers cut off, quickly backed up.

"You do not touch me _boy_ " she snarled at him. Zoe nodded in agreement behind her.

"Do you just piggyback off of everything she says?" Percy asked Zoe.

"Shutup boy" she said, drawing her hunting knives.

"Okay first of all, I have a name and it's not boy, It's Percy. Say it with me now, Perrrrrr-cyyyyyy." Artemis aimed a punch at his face which he dodged. "Okay okay okay I'm sorry. Damn you hunters have anger issues. I just came over here to ask when Apollo is getting here. I'm literally freezing my ass off in this snow."

"Are you stupid? Think boy. It's 3:00 in the morning. When do you think the sun is getting here?" Zoe sneered.

"No one said that the sun was coming. All you said was Apollo. Be more specific next time" Percy shot back. Zoe drew her knives again.

"If you keep talking to my huntress like that again I'll let her gut you like a fish" Artemis said.

"Oh so she can talk to me however she wants but I can't say a word against her? How is that fair?" Percy asked.

"You know what, how about _I_ gut you like a fish?" Artemis said. Percy transformed his bracelets into hunting knives. "Bring it on, virgin." Before they could get into another full scale battle, a bright light formed in the air above them. Percy looked up, confused. The light formed into a bright red ferrari which slowly lowered until it touched the ground, forming a perfect circle of snow around it. Out stepped Apollo, after the ferrari hit the ground.

"'Sup lil sis" Apollo said. "How's everything been going?" Artemis glared at him.

"I need you to take my hunters and these demigods to camp half blood" she said. "And no flirting with them, no bothering them, no touching them, no talking to them, as a matter of fact don't even look at them." Apollo glanced at Zoe but when he looked back at Artemis he felt a sharp slap to the side of his cheek. "I said son't look at them."

Apollo raised his hands in surrender before transforming the ferrari into a school bus and hopping in the drivers seat.

"Get in everyone!" he called. The hunters piled into the bus and sat all the way in the back, as far away from the demigods and Apollo as possible. Percy sat in the middle of the bus and the demigods sat in the front.

 **Percy pov**

One hour, some throw up (Thalia), constant talking (Annabeth), and constant glares (the hunt) later, everyone was off the bus and Apollo went and got ready to start his daily rounds on the sun.

Chiron was waiting for them by the lava wall.

"Welcome hunters and welcome back demigods. Hunters you know where you can stay, demigods go back to you- wait where are the demigods that you were supposed to retrieve on this mission in the first place?"

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked. "What y'all looking at me for?"

"Where did you take the demigods that we were supposed to retrieve boy?" Zoe asked. I stared at her blankly.

"I'm not answering you until you call me by my name" I said. The hunters gasped and Chiron looked at them nervously.

"Uuum, I think that we should talk about this back in the-"

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked, cutting Chiron off, "But I don't know who you think you're talking to."

"Then figure it out" I said. "I'll be in Hestia's cabin."

"What!" Chiron said. "No. No one can ever be in that cabin. Hestia has no demigod children!" I ignored him and trotted over to Hestia's cabin before calling over his shoulder, "If you want to find the kids then ask Hestia!" Then I pushed open the cabin door, walked in and closed the door behind me.

 **Outside by the lava wall**

Zoe was fuming and the huntresses were trying to calm her down.

"That disrespectful brat. First he disrespects lady Artemis and then he disrespects me. I'll skin him alive the stupid brat. I'l castrate him and then hang him from a tree. I'll-" "Zoe calm down" Phoebe, one of the elder hunters said. She put one of her hands on Zoe's shoulders. "We'll get him tonight." That seemed to calm her down.

"Yes, we will get him tonight. Chiron, tonight is the hunter's vs campers capture the flag, correct?" she asked. Chron nodded, now all of a sudden worrying for the boy's safety. "Good, I'll skin and burn him alive."

"I can't burn" a voice behind Chiron said. Everyone looked behind him to see Percy in fresh clothes. He wore an orange hoodie and blue skinny jeans along with a pair of blue Nike sneakers. He opened his palm and a ball of flame appeared. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What the..." Chiron said. Percy tossed the ball between his hands for a couple of seconds before he let it disappear. He grinned at all the shocked faces he saw.

"And Zoe" he said, "I can't wait for tonight." He said, winking. Then he walked away. Zoe unknowingly blushed. "He's so fucking infuriating" Zoe said.

"Zoe, language" Phoebe said, looking at Hannah and the other young hunters.

 **Line Break-That night in the dining pavilion**

Chiron stood up and banged his hoofs on the floor, signaling for everyone to be silent.

"Good evening, hunters and campers. Tonight is our hunters vs campers capture the flag. The campers team will be led by Jake Rivers, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Jake and Annabeth stood up and basked in the applause. The hunters looked at Jake with disgust.

"The hunters will, of course, for the 96th time, be led by their lieutenant Zoe Nightshade." Their was no applause. Some campers remembered all too well getting beat up by the hunt multiple times. This didn't seem to bother the hunt at all though, as they continued laughing and joking around at their honorary table.

"In fifteen minutes I need everybody at the edge of the woods for the start of the game." Everybody started to finish up and get ready for the capture the flag.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

The game begins now!" Chiron blew the horn and the two teams raced into the woods.

Percy sighed from his spot on Zeus' fist. He was stuck with guard duty just because he was the newbie and no one knew his godly parent. He sat, bored as hell, on the rock listening to the sounds of fighting from the woods.

Finally, after about ten minutes he heard rustling from the woods and saw a flash of silver. He grinned. This was going to be fun. He slid down from Zeus' fist where the flag was and drew anaklusmos casually, pretending as if he didn't notice the hunt, which was growing in numbers.

Finally, Zoe stepped out of the woods. "Well well well look who it is. The little boy, afraid and alone." The rest of the hunt steeped out. Only thirteen of them were there. The others must be either on guard duty, or knocked out and injured.

"First of all, who said I was afraid, second of all, you have no right to call me little. I'm 5"10 and I'm thirteen. You're what, three thousand years old and you're still sorter than me." Zoe growled at him.

"I think it's time we knock this kid's ego down a couple notches, eh girls?" she said. They nodded and got evil grins on their faces. Percy hefted anaklusmos onto his shoulder. "Bring it on ladies."

Two of the younger hunters ran at him swinging their knives but Percy just sidestepped and slammed the hilt of his sword into one, knocking her out, before twirling around the knife of the other and doing the same to her.

Percy looked at the rest of the hunt. "Is that all you got?" he said, mockingly. Three other girls ran forward and begin slashing and hacking at him with much more skill than the others. Percy barely fended off their attacks and it didn't help that the other huntresses were firing arrows at him top speed. Finally, Percy flipped over one girl and smacked her in the side of the head with the flat of his blade, dropping her instantly. Then he ducked under a wild swing by the second and gave her a hard kick to the back of the head, dropping her as well. Then he lobbed a fire ball at the last girl and when she dodged, he slashed her in the forehead, leaving a large cut and making her collapse.

Now, _four_ hunters came at him and that's when he began using his powers. He made time slow down around him and the four girls before he went to work, punching, kicking, and knocking them out with the flat of his blade. When they dropped, Percy sped time up back to normal.

Two hunters ran at him from his right and his left but when they swung at each other Percy flipped backwards and they hit each other. Finally, there were only two hunters left. Zoe and Phoebe. But Percy was tired, mainly from slowing down time, and it showed in the fight. He got hit by Phoebe multiple times and when he finally knocked her out with a roundhouse kick to the face, Zoe was waiting for him.

Breathing heavily, he said, "I guess it's just you and me, huh."

 **And there goes chapter 6 everybody. I hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to vote on the pairing. The poll is going to be over very soon.**

 **I appreciate you guys reading until the end. If you still are reading, review the word ketchup. objudge125.**


	7. The fight and a quest

What's up it's objudge125 back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi".

Here is how the poll is looking right now:

Artemis-21

Hera-14

Artemis and Hera-7

Hestia-1

You guys gotta keep on voting for the pairing that you want to do. Right now it's looking like it'll be an Artemis pairing so Hera fans you guys gotta pick up the pace. If it does turn out to be an Artemis pairing, for those people who chose Artemis, would you be willing to make it a Percy x Artemis x Hera fanfiction? Leave a review if you would.

I hope you like this chapter. I do not own PJO or HOO.

Percy and Zoe stared each other down. Percy put anaklusmos away and turned his bracelets into hunting knives. Zoe just put her bow away and drew her hunting knives. They began circling each other. All of a sudden, Percy heard a voice in his head.

"My son" it said. "What time is it?"

"Nighttime" Percy thought.

"Yes" the voice said. "Draw energy from the night air around you." Percy stood still and closed his eyes, thinking about the night air around him. He slowly felt all the energy he lost from slowing down time reenter his body.

He opened his eyes and got in a ready stance as did Zoe.

Suddenly she leaped at Percy, hunting knives out. Percy parried and struck at her face, which she blocked. Percy ducked her next swing before jumping over her next swing, which was at his thighs. He rolled to the side as she struck downward before leaping forward and slashing a gash in her stomach. She stumbled backwards before recovering and blocking Percy's next attack. It was quickly followed by another, though, and for a while Zoe was on the defense. Finally, she was able to cut Percy on his cheek before punching him in the gut, sending him to one knee. She swung one of her knives downward but Percy rolled to the side and sprang to his feet. They glared at each other with pure hatred for a couple seconds but before either one made a move, Jake ran out of the woods holding the hunter's flag, followed closely by the remaining hunters and the rest of the demigods. Jake crossed the lake to the camper's side and held the flag high over his head proudly. Before he could begin gloating, though, everyone caught sight of Percy and Zoe. Zoe had cuts and bruises all over her cody. Percy did as well, but he had a faint dark red glow around his body. They were glaring at each other so intensely that the campers could almost feel the hatred they were radiating.

Suddenly, Zoe leaped at Percy. He dodged and hacked at her arm, catching a little bit of skin. Another cut on Zoe. They fought fiercely back and forth for a good ten minutes, neither getting the advantage. The ground was splattered with their blood.

"No maiming" Chiron said weakly, but no one heard him.

Finally, Percy finally flipped over Zoe and drove one of his knives backwards into Zoe's arm. She gave a cry of pain and dropped to one knee. Percy then kicked her in the side of the head and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The hunters that were conscious roared in anger ready to tear Percy apart when they remembered that all of their fellow sisters were unconscious on the ground.

"How dare you attack our sisters" one of them said. Percy glared at them.

"First of all, it's a fucking war game. You are supposed to fight. Second of all, they attacked me. Thirteen on one. How is that even fair?"

The hunter growled at Percy. "You're just another arrogant male that doesn't deserve to live."

Before Percy could sneer back, the unconscious hunters began to stir and awaken, one by one. They got to their feet and glared at Percy.

There was silence for a few seconds before Percy said, "Well that was a fun game. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. If you need me I'll be in the Hestia cabin. See you all tomorrow." He set off back to camp but ten seconds after disappearing into the woods, he came walking back.

"Do you guys usually have creepy old ladies roaming around your woods?" he asked looking slightly spooked. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked behind Percy into the woods. Emerging from the woods was the oracle. She shuffled over to the hunters and stopped in front of Zoe, who was frozen in shock. The oracle opened her mouth and green smoke poured out. Then she said:

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in the land without rain

The bane of Olympus shows the trail

Campers and hunters combined prevail

The Titan's curse must one withstand

And one shall perish by parent's hand

No one spoke or moved. The oracle closed her mouth and collapsed onto the ground.

"Well that wasn't freaky at all" Percy said.

Chiron ignored him and said, "I think we should have a meeting in the big house."

Line Break-Thirty minutes later

All the head counselors were sitting around the ping pong table. Chiron banged his hooves on the floor to call everyone to attention.

"As you all know, we have a quest to issue. Zoe will choose her quest members and tomorrow, they will head west. Zoe, choose."

"I'm taking four of my hunters" she said. Chiron shook his head.

"The oracle said hunters and campers combined. You must choose two campers and two hunters." Zoe huffed in annoyance.

"Fine" she said. She looked around. I am taking her and her" she said, pointing at Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth looked excited while Thalia looked mildly annoyed.

"The other two will be hunters. That's it. Goodnight." She stood and left the room. Slowly rest of the campers began to file out until the room was empty.

Line Break-The next morning

Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, and Phoebe stood at the top of half blood hill impatiently. They were waiting for the last member of their quest. A hunter of Artemis named Layla. After half an hour, though, a camper came running up the hill. It was a little daughter of Athena.

"Layla is sick"she said, "She can barely get out of bed." Zoe glanced at Phoebe. She shrugged.

"We'll have to go without her. We're running out of time to save my lady." Her and Phoebe walked down the hill with Annabeth and Thalia following close behind.

Line Break-Half an hour later

Percy watched as Zoe drove the four girls through Washington D.C. She drove like a madman, rarely stopping for red lights. Percy was on the back of a pegasus named Blackjack. He had befriended Blackjack on his first day at camp and when Percy asked him to fly him to Washington D.C, Blackjack didn't have a problem. Of course Percy couldn't talk to Blackjack because he wasn't related to Poseidon but Blackjack seemed to understand him.

Anyway, Zoe finally stopped outside the air and space museum and the four quest mates walked in. Percy landed Blackjack in a deserted alley a couple blocks away and summoned some donuts using Hestia's blessing.

"Here you go" Percy said, feeding them to Blackjack. He gobbled them up before nuzzling Percy on the cheek and flying away. Percy walked out of the alley and was about to go into the air and space when he saw a bunch of empousa carrying a large box. Instead of going into the air and space, Percy followed the empousa into the Smithsonian.

"Mom, if there's a way you can make me invisible, can you please do it, now?"

After a few seconds, Percy felt a weird sensation in his body. He looked down and saw that his body now blended in with the floor."

"Cool. Thanks mom" Percy said, before walking right into the blocked off room that the empousa disappeared into. No one seemed to notice the door opening and closing seemingly by itself.

In the room, there was a giant, ten foot tall guy sitting on a throne, ordering guys around. Standing next to him was a blond guy with blue eyes and a large scar on his right cheek. 'That's either an Apollo or Hermes kid' Percy thought. There were many monsters and some mortals in the room as well.

Percy watched as the empousa pulled a bunch of teeth out of the box.

"What the...?" Percy muttered as the empousa planted the teeth into the ground. After a few seconds, skeletal hands began to rise from the ground, followed by arms, then heads, then full bodies.

The general gave the skeletons a piece of cloth and they began to sniff it. Then they began to gather weapons and military uniforms.

Percy had seen enough. He ran out of the Smithsonian and into the air and space museum, where he was met with a loud roar and the sounds of battle.

Percy ran into the main room where all the fake rockets and spaceships were and saw a gigantic lion fighting the four quest mates. Annabeth was knocked out and the other three were barely avoiding the giant lion's attacks.

I pulled the hood on my orange hoodie up. The lion leaped at Zoe, claws extended. He was about to rip the skin off her face when he was hit in the head with a giant fireball.

Percy stood there, eyes hans aflame, and hurled another fireball. It hit the ground in front of the lion, who scampered away from the flames.

The quest members looked at him in shock and in Zoe's case, anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled. Percy smirked.

"That's not how you treat the guy that just saved your life." Then he jumped over her and slammed his fist into the lion's jaw. It whined and scrambled away from Percy while still trying to attack the girls.

"Oh, you're not getting past me, kitty" Percy said. "You're invulnerable to weapons but not fire." He leaped at the lion and grabbed it by the throat with his hands aflame. The lion flailed around, adding quite a lot of new cuts to Percy's body. But Percy held fast, not letting go of the lion. The flames spread all over the lion's body until he was burnt to the bone. The only thing that was left was giant skeleton shaped like a lion.

Percy bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at his torn sweater and swore angrily. He took off his sweater and his shirt. Despite herself, Zoe blushed and looked away when she saw his six pack.

"Um, Hestia, would you mind?" he yelled at the sky. After a few seconds, a brand new shirt and hoodie appeared next to Percy. "Thanks" he yelled, and put them on. A sigh of disappointment came from a certain daughter of Zeus.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe snarled at him. Percy didn't respond, just stared at her. "Hellooooo" sge snapped. Percy blinked.

"I'm waiting for a thank you" he said.

"I don't say thank you to m-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you don't thank males, especially ones who save you from getting your head ripped off by the Nemean lion. It's fine. I'm used to it. Your mistress is just like you."

Zoe looked confused for a couple seconds before shaking her head and glaring at Percy.

"Well you're not needed here anymore. Scram" she sneered. Percy shrugged.

"I can go wherever I want" Percy said. "And I happen to be going west. So unless you kill me, I guess you're/ stuck with me."

Zoe drew her bow. "Killing you can easily be arranged."

"You know, you hunters are very violent people" Percy said. Phoebe drew her hunting knives.

"Guys stop" Thalia said. "Clearly Percy could be very useful. Today proved that. Can you guys just not hate each other for a couple days? For Artemis' sake." The two hunters reluctantly nodded and pit away their weapons.

"When Annabeth wakes up we'll just travel west together."

"Fine, but keep your hunters on a leash.

 **I am so so so so sorry for the late update. I was busy reading book 2 of the Trials of Apollo series, The Dark Prophecy. I just got it. The book is really good. My only problem was * spoiler alert* Percy isn't in it. He is in Magnus Chase and the Ship of the Dead, though, which I'm reading right now.** **The poll has been extended to February 28 so all you Hera fans better take advantage.** **My update schedule is going to be once every three or four days now that school is starting again.** **I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted the nemean lion to die in a different way. He always gets shot in the mouth or something like that. Also, Zoe and Percy are going to hate each other for a while. Same with Percy and Artemis.** **If you're still reading this review the word apple pie. objudge125 out.**


	8. Skeleton men and some guilt

**Ok, after recovering from the barrage of reviews I got over the last two days, I want to say that the poll is looking a** ** _whole_** **lot different. I've actually extended the end of the poll again to March 5 because the pairings won't develop for a while and I figured I might as well lwt you guys keep voting. Here's how the poll is looking now:**

 **Artemis and Hera-37**

 **Artemis-27**

 **Hera-16**

 **I took Hestia off the poll because she's going no where. She's still stuck at one. Go check out my other story "The Family of Chaos" after this. Thanks so much for 100 reviews. Also thanks for 50 favorites and 50 follows. I just hit 5,00 views , too, which is pretty cool as well.**

 **Also, tell me if you have a problem with Percy's character. Do you want him to be more serious? Do you want him to be less cocky? You tell me in the review section. Thanks.**

 **I want to try to make this story as different from other stories as possible, especially when there might be a Pertemis pairing for this story so you should definitely leave a suggestion on what you want to read. You guys are the best and I thank you for all your support. Enjoy chapter 8.**

 **OmnipotentOminousmagician asked me why Percy is growing at a mortal rate:**

 **To be 100% honest with you, I don't know. I didn't really think about that when I was writing. Sorry I didn't think about that. I mean, I don't think that you'd like it if he shot up to the age of an adult and the whole story is him grown up, right?**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Percy and the girls rode in the van in silence. Zoe sat in the back with Phoebe and Annabeth while Percy sat in the front and Thalia drove.

"So, did I mention that we have a bunch of bloodthirsty ancient Greek skeletons who stop at nothing to kill us on our tails" Percy said casually. The van came to a screeching halt. "Why'd we stop?" Percy asked. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"So you just _forgot_ to mention that we had sparti on our tails!?" Zoe yelled.

"First of all, why are you yelling?" Percy asked, "Secondly, why do you just assume that they're sparti."

"Wait, they aren't sparti?" Zoe said, looking relieved.

"No they are, I just wanted to know" Percy said. He was immediately yelled at by every person in the car. Percy simply pulled out his headphones, plugged them into his ipod, and tuned out the shouting from everyone around him. He took his headphones out from his ears to say one thing, though.

"If I just told you we were being chased by sparti, why would you stop the van?" Percy asked. Then he put his headphones back in his ears and leaned back in his seaat. Thalia started driving again. They rode in silence for a couple more minutes. Percy ignored the disgusted looks he was getting from Zoe and Phoebe.

After a couple of boring hours in the van, Thalia pulled over by a convenience store. Percy and the other girls hopped out of the van. Zoe, Phoebe and Annabeth volunteered to go into the store and buy provisions, leaving Percy and Thalia alone outside the store.

"So, where were you before you came to camp?" Thalia asked awkwardly. Percy just looked at her not sure what to say. Finally he said, "Take a seat" he said. "It's kind of a long story."

 **Line Break- Fifteen minutes later**

Zoe walked out of the store with Phoebe and Annabeth carrying cups of coffee and bags of snacks. They spotted Percy and Thalia sitting on the hood of the car, talking. Thalia seemed to be comforting Percy. When Percy spotted the girls he stood up and wiped his eyes.

The girls started handing out food. Zoe and Phoebe pointedly ignored Percy when they handed out the coffees. When all the stuff was handed out, all Percy had was a 25 bag of pretzels. Zoe and Phoebe snickered at him. He just sighed and walked into the store to get his own stuff.

Thalia glared at the hunters. Percy had told her his life story and she felt horrible at the way he'd been treated throughout his life. He refused to tell her who his parents were and why he slept in the Hestia cabin, though, which annoyed Thalia.

Anyways, Percy emerged from the store after a couple of minutes carrying a cup of coffee and a muffin.

He didn't say a word to anyone, just walked into the car and shut the door. Then he rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"If y'all are cool with getting slaughtered by warrior skeletons, that's fine by me, but I'm gonna need one of you to drive me out of here because I don't want to get stopped by any police officers on my way west."

Zoe and Phoebe glared at Percy but got in the car followed by Thalia and Annabeth. They drove in silence for a coupe of minutes before Percy spotted movement in the bushes on the side of the road.

"Well, it looks like your sparti friends caught up with us" Percy said. There was more rustling from the bushes. Thalia sped up."We can't outrun them. You're only delaying the inevitable." Thalia stopped the car.

"Well, grab your weapons then" she said. She grabbed a mace canister and hopped out of the car. Everyone piled out and stood, ready to fight. After a few moments of silence, Zoe huffed and shook her head.

"I should have known better than to trust a stupid _male_ " she said angrily. Suddenly, Percy drew his bow and shot over her head at a skeleton that lunged at her. Of course the arrow flew right through its literally bony frame.

"I feel like all you hunters do is complain about males" he said, "without taking a good look at yourself." Then he drew his hunting knives and charged at the group of sparti that were flooding out of the woods on the side of the road. In total there were twelve. Percy understood immediately that no one except a child of death could kill these sparti. His quest mates, of course, didn't know that and they attacked the sparti. Whenever the sparti was cut down, it just reformed immediately.

"Hades" Percy said, "please help me. You kind of owe me for saving your children." Percy's weapons suddenly glowed black before the glow faded and Percy knew that now his weapons could kill the sparti.

He charged at the sparti and began slashing wildly. There were so many of them that for a few seconds this actually worked, but after he destroyed three of them and they didn't reform, the other sparti began staying away from him. He chased after them and cut them down from behind. By the time there were six left, the sparti knew that hand to hand combat wouldn't work so they fell back and pulled out their handguns. They began peppering them with bullets, forcing them to run. Percy though, drew his bow and fired arrows behind him. Most of them caught nothing but air but the ones that made contact with the bones immediately made the sparti burst into flames and eventually disintegrate.

Unfortunately, the quest mates ran into a cliff. They peered over the edge, then looked back at the sparti. There were only three left. "You guys going to jump or what?" Percy asked, still firing arrows top speed at the advancing sparti.

"Are you crazy? That's like a 500 foot drop!" Zoe yelled. Percy glanced down at the murky waters far below. Wit. The murky _waters._

"Jump" Percy yelled. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Thalia looked sick. "Trust me" Percy said. Zoe looked at him incredulously.

"Trust _you._ I'd rather not" Zoe sneered. Percy sighed and without warning, pushed Zoe and Phoebe off the cliff. Then he turned to Annabeth and Thalia. They backed away.

"I told you to trust me did I not? I know what I'm doing" Percy said. Thalia definitely didn't look reassured.

"You just kicked Zoe and Phoebe off a cliff? Why the Hades should we trust you?!"Annabeth yelled. He glanced at the sparti, who were closing in on them.

"Just jump!" he yelled. Annabeth shook her head defiantly. Percy sighed and without warning, grabbed her and Thalia's ands. Then he jumped off the cliff, using the winds to propel himself faster towards Zoe and Phoebe, who were still free falling.

He let go of Thalia and Annabeth's hands and stretched his hand out towards the water. The water rose up and seemed to catch Zoe and Phoebe. Then the water rose up and caught Thalia and Annabeth. Percy landed softly on the water and walked towards the bank of the river or lake where they landed. The girls were swimming towards the bank. Percy simply walked onto the dry land and stood there waiting. When the girls finally reached dry land, Zoe immediately charged at Percy, who ran away from her, as fast of possible.

She chased him around, screaming "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO YOU STUPID ARROGANT, COCKY, IDIOTIC, PIG-HEADED, BASTARD. STANDSTILL SO THAT I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS YOU BUM! STAND STILL!"

Percy, who was initially laughing, was now scared out of his mind. He raced to the water. Zoe followed, but as soon as she entered, the currents pushed her backwards. She yelled and swore at him but Percy just stood there waiting for her to shutup. When she finally did, Percy said, "It's like you hate when people save your life. What is this, the fourth or fifth time now?" Zoe snarled and attempted to get at him again. "Would you prefer it if I just let you die?"

When he said that everyone shutup. No one spoke or said a single word. "It's almost like you hate being alive. So I ask you, would you prefer it if I let you die? Because you don't seem to like getting your life saved. You're a lot like your mistress. You preach about arrogant men. Oh men are horrible. Oh men are this men are that. And you know what, you're right. Most of the male population pretty much sucks. I know that firsthand." Percy took off his shirt to show the scars that abe and the kids at the orphanage gave him. "But you know what, a lot of the female population sucks, too. You hunters of Artemis prove that." Percy then stalked off, right out of the water and off into the distance. No one stopped him, and no one said anything to him.

Zoe just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. A small part of her was sorry for treating the boy so horribly, especially since he had saved her life. Most of her though, was screaming that he was just another arrogant, disposable male. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up. Phoebe was standing there.

"We should go" she said. "The winter solstice will not wait for us." Zoe looked a Thalia and Annabeth and nodded. Then they began to walk off in the same direction that Percy went in. They walked for hours, not talking at all. There was no sign of Percy either.

The land around them was beginning to change. It was desolate. There was not a single sound heard besides the occasional chirping bird flying overhead. The air was hot and the four girls were sweating.

"Wait a minute" Thalia said. "One will be lost in the land without rain." Everyone's eyes widened. Phoebe looked indifferent but Zoe looked slightly guilty. Thalia and Annabeth looked panicked. "What if he doesn't come back?! We need him!" Phoebe looked slightly angry when she said 'We need him'.

"We don't _need_ him. Look, the point is, he's gone now. That's it. Let's just keep going and forget about it, okay?" she said. They kept walking until they got to what looked like a giant pile of trash. The girls looked around, picking up random pieces of metal, bent swords, dented shields, and things like that. After a while, Zoe shouted, "I know where we are! We are in Hephaestus' junkyard. Don't take anything and we'll get through here fine." Everyone put whatever they were holding down and started to walk to the end of the junkyard. They made it out and Zoe let out a breath of relief. Too soon.

 **Aaaaand there goes chapter 8, hoped you like it. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I absolutely love writing when Percy rages on someone and then makes them feel mad guilty. It somehow satisfies me. Like I said before, VOTE VOTE VOTE. Voting is the key to this story. Remember, this poll has been extended to March 5th. MAKE USE OF IT, PEOPLE!**

 **You guys better have liked this chapter because I accidentally deleted the whole thing and had to write it over. I'm really trying to make this as different as possible from other stories so that you guys don't rip my head of in the review section. FOR ANYONE WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT "The family of Chaos", don't worry, I'll update soon.**

 **If you're somehow still reading this review the word lemonhead. (Or is that two words. You tell me). objudge125, out.**


	9. Guilt and Fighting a God

**What's up it's objudge125 with another chapter of "Heir to the protogenoi". If you haven't, go check out my other story, "The Family of Chaos."**

 **The poll is nearing the end. There's little time left to vote so you know that means it's time to VOTE VOTE VOTE if you haven't. Here's how the poll is looking now:**

 **Artemis and Hera-42**

 **Artemis-30**

 **Hera-18**

 **Poll ends in a couple days. Again, make sure you VOTE. For those of you who hate Artemis pairings I apologize but it seems like she will be one of the pairings. Fortunately, Hera will be part of the pairings as well so this won't be a regular Pertemis. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think of Percy's character in the reviews. Also tell me what you think about the other characters like Zoe and Artemis. Are they too ooc? Let me know.**

 **Hope you like the chapter. Thanks so much for 100 reviews and 100 follows. Not quite there with the favorites. Make it happen guys.**

 **I do not own PJO and Hoo.**

 **Right now I'm listening to tempo by Chris Brown. (BTW go listen to Heartbreak on a Full Moon it's by far his best album).**

Zoe and the others begin to walk away from the junkyard. Zoe still felt slightly guilty about the way she treated Percy but Phoebe didn't care. Thalia and Annabeth were livid at Zoe but remained silent. They were only twenty steps away from the junkyard when there was a loud grinding noise behind them. They all turned around junk in the yard was coming together to form one tall, giant, metal monster.

Immediately, as soon as the girls saw that the giant was forming they ran away at full speed. As soon as the monster was fully formed, though, he took one step and covered half the distance between him and the girls. He was at least forty feet tall and he drew a twenty foot tall sword. He swung it downwards and the girls each ran in opposite directions. They sword cleaved a long crack in the Earth.

The girls looked at each other nervously. Then drew their own weapons. Zoe and Phoebe started firing their arrows at the giant. Thalia jabbed at his legs with her electric spear and Annabeth slashed at his legs with her knife.

"It's Talos!" Zoe shouted. "No hero has ever defeated him!" This, of course, did nothing to improve the girls' confidence.

Talos kicked Thalia thirty feet backwards and when she landed, several cracks were heard from multiple places on her body. Zoe winced. She kept firing arrows until her quiver was empty. Then she sighed and drew her hunting knives and started hacking away at Talos' legs. Talos soon kicked Annabeth away as well. So it was just Phoebe and Zoe.

Suddenly, Talos lifted his leg. Zoe tried to run away because she knew what was coming but she wasn't fast enough. Talos' foot came down. Zoe curled up on the ground and closed her eyes tight. There was a loud boom when Talos' foot came down.

Zoe opened one eye. Then the other. Why wasn't she dead? Talos' fot lifted up and came down again making Zoe curl up again. This time, she kept her eyes open to see what happened. Talos' foot came down but stopped a couple feet above her head like there was an invisible force field stopping it. Talos' foot went up and came down a total of 33 times but it never reached the ground.

Zoe reached up and touched whatever was stopping Talos' foot. When her hand reached the boundary there was a ripple and then the boundary became invisible again. Zoe looked around her and finally saw who put up the boundary. It wasw Percy, standing there with his eyes closed and sweating profusely.

Unfortunately, Talos saw him the same time that Zoe did. He hefted his giant sword and swung it horizontally at Percy.

"Percy!" Zoe yelled. His eyes shot open and he hit the deck, Talos' sword missing him by just inches. Zoe reached up and found that the boundary was gone. She immediately sprang up and ran over to Phoebe, who was still firing arrows. Percy got to his feet and drew his sword. Then he jumped so high in the sky that it almost looked like he was flying to Zoe. No, not flying, more like floating on air. Percy plungled his sword deep into Talos', metal chest. Well, as deep as anaklusmos could get.

Percy let go of his sword and flew, no floated, back to the ground. Then, he flicked his bracelets off his wrist and into his hand. They immediately transformed into knives. In the short time that Percy used to do this, though, Talos had already recovered and swung at Percy horizontally with the flat of his blade. Percy was smacked sideways and landed heavily on the ground, unmoving.

Zoe rushed over to him and knelt down besides him. His eyes fluttered open. Then he took off his necklace and handed it to Zoe. As soon as it touched her hand it transformed into a beautiful black and red bow. Percy smiled and said, "Shoot him."

Zoe looked at him like he was an idiot. "What do you mean? Get up!" Talos raised his foot to stomp on Percy."GET UP!" she yelled again. Percy just waved his hand weakly. The air seemed to blow Zoe backwards as Talos' foot came down. His foot slammed down on Percy. Then there was silence.

Zoe's mind began to go blank with anger. She didn't know why she was so angry over a _boy_ but she didn't care about that. She looked at the bow in her hand then back at Talos. She snarled at the metal monster and pulled back the string. A pitch black arrow appeared but this one was different then the other ones that Percy was seen shooting. This one glowed a very very dark black. Zoe aimed right in the middle of Talos' forehead and fired.

The arrow struck Talos square in the forehead. It glowed even more before melting into Talos' forehead.

Talos stopped moving entirely and stood rigidly for a couple of seconds. Then, suddenly, starting on his forehead, his skin started to turn black. The blackness spread all over his metal body until his entire body was completely black. Then his body started to glow black.

Then he exploded in a giant flash of black light. Metal parts went everywhere. Zoe and Phoebe had to drag Annabeth and Thalia away to avoid being buried under piles of metal.

Zoe impatiently shook Annabeth and Thalia awake. It took a couple minutes but finally they were fully awake.

"Wha- wuzgonon?" Thalia asked groggily.

"Get up, Percy's gone!"Zoe yelled. Thalia glared at Zoe.

"Yeah, because of you" she sneered. Zoe flinched but quickly recovered and glared back at Thalia.

"No, he came back and saved me from Talos...twice" she said. Thalia looked around, Annabeth did the same.

"Where is he?" they asked. Zoe just shook her head.

"I told you he's gone."

"You mean he's DEAD?" Thalia shouted. Zoe nodded slowly.

 **Percy pov**

When Talos' foot came down I felt down I felt nothing. All I saw was blackness.

I realized I'd been transported somewhere else when Talos' foot came down. I stood up and saw a light in the distance so I began walking towards it.

After five minutes I reached the light. It was a dorr into a room.

I opened the door and almost passed out when I saw who was in there.

It was my parents. My real parents. My mother and my father were sitting on a white couch smiling at me. On another, orange, couch, Hestia was sitting, also smiling at me.

I ran at my parents and gave my mother and father each a big hug.

"Mom" I said, eyes brimming with tears. I hugged them again before sitting down next to my mom with my head on her shoulder. She smiled down at me.

"You're getting tall" she said. I laughed. I was 6"0 at 14 years old. Tall was an understatement.

"So" Hestia said, "I see you are happy to see your parents." I saw her look slightly sad for a quick moment but the look disappeared as fast as it came.

"Have you been using my bow?" my mother asked. I nodded.

"I gave it to Zoe to kill Talos with. When I go back, I'll get it mom."

"Speaking of Zoe, she feels incredibly guilty about you're supposed death. She's had the other three looking for you nonstop for around four hours now."

My eyes shot into my forehead. "Are we talking about the same Zoe?"

Hestia nodded, smiling. I shook my head, shocked. "But why would she care, she hates me."

"Yes, but she blames herself for your death and feels incredibly guilty. People, hunters of Artemis especially, hate owing people or being responsible for a problem. It runs in the family" Hestia said.

"Wait, you said that they've been looking for four hours? I've been here for like twenty minutes" I said.

"Time runs differently here, my son" my father said.

"Then where am I?" I asked. I saw all three immortals glance at each other before looking back at me.

"You will find out in due time. Don't worry my son. You will see us again, maybe sooner than you think" mom said.

"So to be clear, everyone thinks I'm dead?" I asked.

"Yes, they're looking for your body right now. By the time we send your body back they'll have given up" dad said. I sighed.

"Okay. Bye mom. Bye dad. Love you. Goodbye Hestia" I said. I saw Nyx wave her hand and I was engulfed in shadows and swallowed back into darkness.

When the darkness dissipated, I was standing back in the junkyard, knee deep in metal. I huffed in annoyance. 'You couldn't deposit me _outside_ the junkyard mom?' I thought. I heard a faint chuckle in my head.

I gave a small smile and trudged out of the junkyard, ready to catch up with my quest mates.

 **With Zoe and the others**

 **3rd person pov (Song I'm listening to rn, Hope you do-Chris Brown).**

The mood was very somber as the girls walked. Not even Phoebe said a word. The group walked for hours with not a word spoken. Finally, the group reached a taco spot on the side of a road but it was closed.

"I'm starving" Phoebe muttered to herself. Everyone heard her anyway.

""Me too" Thalia said. Her stomach gave a loud rumble.

"We should wait here until this is open" Zoe suggested. Thalia snorted.

"This hasn't been open since you were born" she said. Zoe glared at her. Thalia glared back at her.

Suddenly there was a bright flash behind them. They whirled around to see a white limo parked behind them. They raised their eyebrows, all thinking the same thing. _'God'._

The front door opened and out stepped the buffest man any of them had ever seen. He had a mohawk and scars all over his face. He was 6"4 and towered over all the girls. He smirked as he saw their fearful expressions.

"Ares, god of war, at your service" he said, still with that annoying smirk in his face. Zoe glared at him, suddenly wanting to rip him apart. Then she realized that this was Ares. He was making her feel this way.

"Would the rest of you leave, my girlfriend wants a word with miss Nightshade" he said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Annabeth said, gathering up enough courage to talk. Ares snapped his fingers and the _closed_ sign on the taco place flipped and read _open._

"That place looks open, why don't you go in there and eat something?" Ares said. Without hesitation, they practically ran into the taco place.

Zoe opened the door to the limo and slid in. She looked up and into the eyes of her least favorite goddess, Aphrodite.

 **Percy pov (Song I'm listening to, Yellow Tape-Chris Brown).**

Percy narrowed his eyes when he saw Ares pull up in the limo and tell Zoe to get in. No doubt Aphrodite was in there. But what would Aphrodite want with a hunter of Artemis?

Percy walked up to the limo. Ares was standing outside with his sword drawn looking bored.

"Ares" I said. Ares looked up at me. How he hadn't seen me walk up to the limo, I don't know.

"Who the hell do you think you are thinking you could just walk up to the God of war like that? Get on your knees and grovel" he said. I curled my lip at his arrogance.

"It's only been a couple days and you already forgot?" I said. I made my body glow black, the color of my mother, and my eyes glow red. They were almost always sea green with a ring of black around them but when I was mad they glowed red. Of course I wasn't really mad at Ares though his attitude disgusted mr. I was just showing off.

Ares sneered when he recognized me. "Why the fuck are you here, brat?"

"What does your girlfriend want with a hunter of Artemis?" I asked. Ares smirked at me.

"It doesn't concern you. Go run along and mind your business" he snarled.

"But it does concern me. Your girlfriend could hinder our quest with her idea of _fun._ I've heard multiple stories of what her idea of fun is."

Ares kept right on smirking. "Like I said, run along. You'll find out soon enough." I narrowed my eyes at him and drew anaklusmos. Ares laughed.

"The little demigod wants to fight me? The god of war?" He let out a booming laugh. "You're as stupid as you look." Then he drew his own sword, which was four feet long. "Try me, puny mortal."

Ares attacked first, swinging a wide arc at my head. I ducked easily. _'Of course'_ I thought, _' Brawn over brains'._

I blocked his next, low swipe at my thigh before slashing at his hip. He parried and stabbed at my stomach. I leapt to the side and rolled under his next swing. I then did something I never had done before.

I wrapped my sword in water and then hardened it into ice. Then I began shooting ice at Ares right out of my sword! It was probably the coolest thing I'd ever done in my life.

Ares was not the quickest god, even though he was the god of war. He got cut with quite a lot of ice. When I finally stopped shooting, he had ice sticking out of places in his body that I really don't want to talk about.

Ares was on his knees. He yanked a shard of ice out of his soft spot and howled in pain.

"Ready to talk?" I asked. Ares glared daggers at me and his body began to glow. I immediately averted my eyes, knowing that Ares wanted to incinerate me. When the light died down, I looked back. Ares was standing up, sword still drawn. He was staring at me with so much hate that I actually checked to see if his eyes had burned a whole in my shirt.

"Next time you see me, you won't be this lucky" Ares said. I smirked.

"Oh, I don't think I was lucky _lord_ Ares" I said before melting into the shadows.

 **With Ares ( song I'm listening to right now, Do What I Want- Lil Uzi Vert).**

Ares stood, livid, as Zoe stepped out of the car, red as a tomato.

"Enjoyed your time with her?" Ares asked. Zoe somehow got redder and raced into the taco place. Ares started smirking again and hopped in the driver's seat.

"How'd it go?" Ares asked. Aphrodite continued checking her makeup in her mirror. "It went fine. What was going on outside. I heard noises. Some screaming, too." Ares' face reddened. He chose to avoid that question.

"Remember that boy that was brought to Olympus by the virgin and her hand maids? Well he showed up asking questions, talking about 'Oh, what does she want with Zoe?' like it's any of his business. Like it concerns him."

Aphrodite looked up from her makeup. "But it does concern him. It concerns him very much."

 **And there goes chapter 9! This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you liked it. This was my favorite chapter to write so far.**

 **Now before you go bombarding me with questions about what happened in the car and what's Zoe's role going to be, I'm going to answer any potential questions right now. Actually, I'm not. I'm going to leave a very vague answer to any potential questions so that you guys don't have an idea what the hell is going on.**

 **I will answer one question, though: What happened in the car?**

 **That will be the beginning of next chapter. As for Zoe's love life, that's up to y'all. I already have an idea of what I want to do but if you guys' reviews say you want me to do something else, so be it. I'll do what you guys want.**

 **Like I said before, I want to make this as different from the Titan's Curse as possible. I hope you like how Talos died. I thought it was cool. I also hope you liked Percy and Ares' fight. I thought that Percy didn't really use his father's powers much so it would be cool if he did.**

 **( Song I'm listening to right now, Stranger thingz- Joyner Lucas and Chris Brown). If you're somehow still reading this, review the word/phrase cough drop. objudge125, out.**


	10. Love? and Taco Restaurants

**What's up it's objudge125 back with another chapter of "Heir to the protogenoi".**

 **The poll is almost over so you guys need to VOTE VOTE VOTE before it ends. The latest time that a vote will be counted is 11:59 March 7, 2018. Here is how the poll is looking right now:**

 **Artemis and Hera-45**

 **Artemis-31**

 **Hera-18**

 **It looks like Artemis and Hera will be the pairing unless something really crazy happens in one day. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like harems. I'm also sorry to those who don't like Pertemis.**

 **Now I got some questions about Zoe in the reviews, as I expected. Here are some of the questions I got:**

 **Is there a possible romance between Percy and Zoe? (From imasurvivor21)**

 **You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Does Zoe know Percy is alive? (From imasurvivor21)**

 **No, she thinks he's dead.**

 **Isn't the pairing Artemis x Percy x Hera?**

 **Not officially but it most likely will be. I never said that Zoe would be paired with Percy along with Hera and Artemis. I _implied_ it. It may or may not happen. It all depends on what you guys review. Quite a lot of people want her to be one of Percy's girlfriends in the reviews. Like I said before, though, it may or may not happen.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. The song I'm listening to right now, Buy it-Lil Uzi Vert.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **Zoe pov**

Zoe slid into the limo and looked over into the face of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Zoe personally didn't care for the goddess, partly because she's a hunter of Artemis. But besides that, she'd heard about the way she had messed with many people's love lives.

"What do you want from me?" Zoe asked. Aphrodite looked surprised but said nothing about my disrespect.

"You should know why you're here, my dear. Finally, after thousands of years, Artemis' lieutenant has fallen in love!" she exclaimed. Zoe felt her face flush and suddenly she was very angry.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled. "Me? Fall in love? You've gone insane." Aphrodite laughed.

"Oh I haven't gone insane. I know when someone has fallen in love. And finally, a hunter of Artemis has." Zoe shook her head.

"I don't even remember talking to any male besides Apollo, Chiron, and... oh no. No. No way I've fallen for... you really have gone insane"Zoe said. Aphrodite smirked at her bewilderment.

"You know you have" Aphrodite said, still smirking. Zoe shook her head wildly, glaring at Aphrodite.

"Don't you ever say that I have fallen in love with a man again. Especially one so-"

"Handsome?" Aphrodite suggested. "Oh I dream about what I would do to him if he just happened to slide into my bed one evening. I'd stare into those beautiful eyes while I stroke his long thick-"

"If you finish that sentence I will slit your throat, goddess or no" Zoe growled at her. Aphrodite went cross eyed looking at the knife under her chin before smiling again.

"Aaaawwwwwww, you get so defensive when I bring him up. You don't like when other girls talk about him, do you? Well that won't stop me from imagining his giant length-" Zoe pressed her knife just a bit into Aphrodite's neck, causing ichor to trickle down slowly.

"Don't you ever suggest that I have fallen in love with a male again or this knife will be much deeper in your throat" Zoe snarled. Aphrodite gulped. Suddenly there was a loud howl from outside the limo.

"I think you should go and check on your friends" Aphrodite said. Zoe tried to see what was going on outside but the window was heavily tinted from the inside. She glared at Aphrodite one more time.

"I've warned you _love goddess_ " she snarled before opening the door to see Ares standing there.

"Enjoyed your time with her?" he said. Zoe, despite herself, blushed and ran into the taco spot. Her friends were in there, eating piles of food on the plate. When Zoe walked in, the girls stopped eating and looked at her for a couple of seconds. Then she got hit with a barrage of questions.

"Stop stop stop I only have two ears!" she yelled. They all shutup. "One question at a time."

"Who was in the car and what did he or she talk to you about?" Phoebe quickly asked.

"It was Aphrodite" Zoe responded. They all looked surprised.

"What?" Annabeth said, confused. "What would she want with you of all people?" Zoe shrugged, a blush slowly creeping onto her face.

"She just wanted to know something about... something." Zoe didn't know what to say. Phoebe was looking at her suspiciously. Zoe just shook her head slightly to let her know that she couldn't talk about it at the moment. Phoebe understood and nodded. Luckily, neither Thalia or Annabeth caught the movement.

"How'd you get the tacos anyway? This place had to have been abandoned years ago. No one comes around here" Zoe said.

"That's certainly not true!" a voice from the kitchen behind the counter said. A lady came out from the kitchen and walked around the counter. Zoe studied the woman closely. She was average in height and weight. She looked around 5"10. She had average brown hair and she was wearing an apron. The only thing strange about her was her eyes. They were green, not like Percy's though. They were a dark green color that really unnerved Zoe.

"Hello, my dear. I presume you would like some food?" she asked. Zoe shook her head.

"No I'm fine" she said. She didn't trust the lady at all. "Are you sure? Your friends seem to love my homemade tacos" she said. Zoe again shook her head.

"I said I am fine" she repeated. Suddenly, her stomach gave a loud rumble. The lady raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty hungry."

Zoe blushed. "Um no. I just have... uuhhhhh... diarrhea. Yeah. Is there a bathroom in here?" The lady pointed at a door down the hall. Zoe rushed in there and slammed the door. She sat on the toilet for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes, though, she heard a scream from outside. She hurriedly rushed out of the bathroom and saw a horrid sight.

The lady had turned into a horrible monster. Not just any monster, though. This one had glowing green eyes, six inch claws on her hands, and the worst part of her appearance, the snake hair.

' _Medusa'_ Zoe thought, fear taking over her. Her quest mates were all under the table, trying not to look at Medusa's eyes. Medusa was throwing chairs and tables all over the place, completely wrecking the restaurant.

"Come out demigods!" she screeched. Zoe took Percy's necklace off of her neck. She had worn it ever since he died. _'Out of guilt'_ she thought to herself. As soon as she took off the necklace it transformed into the beautiful black bow. Zoe aimed it at Medusa and fired. For some reason, whenever Zoe used Percy's bow, which was only two times, it always seemed as if the arrow went faster and there was more power in the shot. This was proved when the arrow that Zoe shot embedded itself three inches into her head whereas a regular arrow probably would've only went a centimeter into her thick skull.

Medusa roared in pain and spun around to face Zoe while pulling the arrow out of her head and letting out another roar of pain. Zoe was forced to avert her gaze. "Stupid mortal bitch" Medusa screamed. Zoe scrambled backwards as Medusa lunged at her, claws stretched out. Another arrow was shot into the back of Medusa's head by Phoebe, who had finally crawled out of under the table. Zoe was right though. Her arrow had almost no effect. It did enough to make Medusa turn around to face her. Phoebe dropped to the floor. Medusa stalked towards Phoebe, giving Zoe the chance to jump forward and drive her hunting knife into Medusa's skull.

Medusa stumbled around. She was screaming and yelling in pain and trying to remove the knife from her head but her fingers were starting to disintegrate. Annabeth sprang out from under the table and lopped off her head. Her body disintegrated but her head remained. It plopped to the floor. Annabeth looked pleased with herself.

Zoe turned Percy's bow back into a necklace and placed it back around her neck. Phoebe looked at her weirdly.

"So, shall we get moving?" Thalia asked, looking shaken. "We don't have much time left. The winter solstice is in exactly one day and seven hours. We have to find a way to get to San Francisco in 31 hours."

Zoe and Phoebe glanced at each other and then Zoe said, "Do you even know where we are right now?" Everyone shrugged. Zoe sighed. "Then we must improvise. We'll just keep walking until we find a way. It will be no use just sitting here waiting for something to come up."

Then Thalia's face lit up. Then it darkened again. "I had an idea, then I realized that it probably wouldn't work anyway." Zoe looked at her expectantly. She sighed heavily. "You see, multiple times before I have prayed to my father asking for his help. I always thought that maybe this time it could work but he never responds." Phoebe snorted.

"Of course, he's a male. He doesn't care" she said. Thunder rumbled in the sky overhead. The girls exited the shop after disposing of Medusa's head by cutting it up into little pieces, which Annabeth and Thalia found completely disgusting.

"Just try. Even if he doesn't answer it wouldn't hurt to try" Zoe said. Thalia huffed but she closed her eyes and said, "Um, dad, I kinda need your help right now. If you don't help me and send some type of transport the world will be destroyed and you won't be king of Olympus anymore so yeah." More thunder rumbled in the sky.

Suddenly a large creature swooped down from the sky an landed with a thud in front of the girls. Then another one landed in front of them. When they got close, the girls saw that they were made from metal. They were large metal angels.

"Wassup dudes" one said. "Lord Zeus said we gotta come down here and help you guys out. Take you to 'Frisco." Thalia looked extra nervous, something that did not go unnoticed by Zoe.

"Sure" Phoebe said. "Let's go."

Without warning, the angels plucked the girls up and flew up in the air. Thalia let out a scream of panic.

"Thalia, we're just flying calm down" Annabeth said. Thalia stopped screaming but still looked panicked. Zoe stared at her in disbelief. A daughter of Zeus, scared of heights? Wow.

"You guys better get comfortable!" one of the angels yelled. "We'll be flying for hours!" Zoe sighed and tried to get in the most comfortable position. It was going to be a long day and a half.

 **12 hours later**

Zoe snapped awake for the third time. She was jolted awake by the giant flying metal angels taking a sharp turn.

"Huh?" she said. Phoebe snickered at her. She glared at her and Phoebe shutup. "Where are we?"

"We're in San Francisco already. They're putting us down any second now" Phoebe responded.

Right on cue, the giant metal angels swooped down and landed with a giant thud in the middle of an empty park. There was not many people around because it was ten pm at night. The only person that paid any mind was a homeless guy that ran way screaming about giant metal chickens from mars.

"There you go. Wish you luck" one of the angels said. They took off, leaving the girls standing in the park.

"Where do we go now" Thalia asked.

"There" Zoe said, pointing at a giant mountain in the distance. It looked sinister. There was a giant cloud of mist at the top of the mountain that blocked the view of anything going on.

"Mount Tam" Annabeth whispered. The girls silently walked out of the park and started on their way to mount Tam. They kept walking for about half an hour. Eventually, Phoebe got frustrated.

"Can't we just steal a car or something like that?" she asked. "We'll never make it in time if we just keep trudging around like this!"

Zoe looked kind of nervous. "But what if we get caught? What if someone sees us? What if-" She was stopped when the door to a random car popped open and Thalia stepped away from it looking proud.

"Me, Annabeth and... me and Annabeth used to always steal cars when we were on the run years ago. It comes easily. Would you like me to teach you?" Thalia said.

Zoe wondered who's name she was about to say but remained silent. "No thanks. Let's just go before someone stops us." They hopped in the car and Thalia drove away. Half an hour later of swerving through traffic and on the golden gate bridge, Thalia was off the high way and was driving on a dirt road up a hill. Phoebe groaned.

"How much longer?" she whined.

"Not much" Zoe answered. She was wrong.

Thalia drove back down the hill. Then she drove into a foresty area. There was a barely visible dirt road on that Thalia rode on. Finally, Thalia suddenly stopped the car.

"Finally" Phoebe said. They piled out of the car to see why Thalia stopped.

"Look" she said. They all looked and saw the cloud of mist shimmering in the air in front of them. Thalia took a tentative step forward. She put one hand through the mist but it didn't show on the other side.

"I think that's the way to the mountain" she said. Phoebe rolled her eyes. _'No duh.'_

All the girls stepped through the mist and saw the most beautiful sight they'd ever seen in their lives. It was a garden. It had exotic flowers, there were butterflies floating around. The most beautiful thing though, was the giant tree in the middle of the garden, with golden apples hanging from the branches. Unfortunately, there was a giant dragon with a hundred heads curled around the base.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked. The girls whipped their weapons out and whirled around to see four girls standing there. Phoebe noticed that Zoe looked slightly sick. "If you're here to go to mount Tam and fight my father then you might as well leave now. Neither we nor Ladon will let you pass."

Zoe stared at the girls. "Sisters-"

"Do not call us that" they hissed. Zoe looked taken aback. "You are no longer our sister." Tears started to form in Zoe's eyes but she quickly whipped them away.

"Fine, if you won't let us pass then maybe Ladon will convince you" Zoe sneered at them. The girls looked shocked.

"Have you gone mad? He will kill us all!" they shouted.

Zoe didn't respond. Instead, she yelled, "Ladon wake!" The girls scrambled as far away from Ladon as possible as his eyes opened. All his heads rose and they stared unblinkingly at Zoe.

Then, without warning he unged at her.

 **Okay, I know this wasn't the best chapter but I've been really busy lately an I've been writing this in bunches. I really hope you liked this chapter.**

 **The vote ends March 7th at 11:59. Make sure you put in your final VOTES. VOTE VOTE VOTE. Thanks.**

 **I'm not listening to anything right now. If you're still reading somehow, review the words mustard sauce. objudge125, out.**


	11. Ladon and blessings

**T** **he pairing poll is officially OVER! Here are the final results:**

 **Artemis and Hera-46**

 **Artemis-31**

 **Hera-19**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted. To anyone who doesn't like the pairings, I'm sorry but this is what was chosen. Maybe next time.**

 **Thank you guys so much for 150 reviews. You guys are the best. I hope you're liking the story so far. I'm really enjoying writing it. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO. Song I'm listening to right now, Habit- Skooly.**

 **Still third person pov**

Ladon lunged at Zoe, his over 3,000 teeth bared.

Right before he could rip her apart, there was a loud explosion and the ground under Ladon exploded.

Zoe was blown back a couple of feet but was unhurt. There was smoke everywhere and no one could see a thing. Coughing was heard from different places in the garden. The smoke began to clear out and when it fully cleared, you could see Ladon lying on the ground. Two of his heads were lying on the ground but other than that, Ladon just looked stunned. Then he let out a loud "ROOOOOAAARRRR" that almost blew out Zoe's eardrums.

Standing in front of Ladon was Percy. Zoe almost shouted in shock but she knew that that would direct Ladon's attention to her so she kept quiet.

Percy was wearing his signature orange hoodie and blue skinny jeans with a pair of blue Nike sneakers on. Zoe had to admit, though, he didn't look bad at all. Now she understood what the Aphrodite girls at camp were talking about when they sat outside their cabin talking about every person that walked by. Not that Zoe listened to them, she just happened to be walking by and she heard them talking about him so she hid and listened for 15 minutes. Yeah.

Anyways, Percy stared at Ladon and Ladon stared back at him. No one moved a muscle as the stare down lasted over two minutes. Then Percy made a slight movement with his his hand. Phoebe, Thalia and Annabeth slowly began to crawl away from Ladon. He didn't notice ax they safely made it to the other side of the garden. Zoe moved slowly, careful not to let Ladon see her. All Ladon's eyes, though, were locked on Percy's.

Zoe didn't make a noise as she crept over to the other side. One of the heads turned to her but then Percy said "Ladon" to get the attention back to him.

"You're not a monster" Percy said. "You don't have to kill people just because someone tells you to." Ladon seemed to be confused. Percy raised his hand slowly, not wanting to surprise Ladon. Percy took one step forward and a couple of Ladon's heads growled. Percy quickly stopped moving. He waited a couple of seconds before taking another tentative step forward. Then he brought his hand down and slowly patted Ladon's head. None of the heads attacked. They just whined. Percy smiled and petted some of the other heads. Then he whispered, "You have to let us through, though, Ladon. Please."

Some of Ladon's heads nodded but others looked angry. Then they looked at where Zoe was before. When they didn't see her they let out an angry, "ROOOAAR" and looked around. When they spotted her, they lunged at her, teeth bared.

"No!" Percy yelled, and dived in his path. When the heads closed their teeth, they closed on the sides of Percy's stomach.

Percy sank down to the ground, racked with pain. Ladon gave a cry of despair and leaned down next to Percy, not knowing what to do.

The girls tried to rush over but Ladon roared right in their face and they quickly retreated.

Percy screamed until his throat was dry and than his world turned black and he faded into unconsciousness.

 **Unknown place** The tall man sat in his throne, the three fates kneeling in front of him in their younger forms.

"Please, we need your help all-father" they said. The tall man raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked, leaning forward.

"The hero has just died. He killed saving the huntress girl" the one on the left, Lachesis, said. The man leaned back, looking slightly amused.

"Oh? And this is what brought the all powerful fates to their knees in front of me, begging for my help?" the man said, smirking. If the fates weren't utterly terrified of this man they probably would be glaring daggers at him.

"This is the boy that holds the fate of Earth, possibly the universe, in his hands" the one on the right, Clotho, said. The smirk on the man's face never left.

"And your father cannot handle them?" he asked.

"My father cannot interfere. He himself restricted himself with his own laws. He swore not to interfere in his children's affairs. He has technically already broken that law when he helped the boy with the blessings of the primordials. He won't risk it again."

The man let out a booming laugh. "Did he not make those laws himself? What is he going to do, spank himself?" He laughed loudly again. The fates glanced at each other.

"Please. Earth would be destroyed permanently and Erebus will try to fade all the primordials. We will not be spared" Clothos said.

"Oh, so you're doing this for yourself. I see. You know, I don't have to concern myself with the problems of your world. I just watch you people like a TV. You're hilarious. But I will help you now. Because if you people are destroyed, where will I get my entertainment fix?" the man said. "So what to you need me to do?"

"We need you to revive him. Bring him back to life" Apophis said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that I cannot revive anyone unless I bless them, right" the man said.

"Yes, we know" the fates said.

"And you know that no mortal or even minor god can receive my blessing without exploding right? There is too much energy, too much power."

"He is already dead. What is there to lose?" Lachesis said. The man thought about it for a couple seconds before sighing and saying, "Fine, I will visit the boy. We will see what he says. Remember, he has to agree to get my blessing first." The fates nodded.

"And one more thing" Clotho said, "don't be so sure about Erebus. He can surprise you."

 **Percy pov** I woke up in a bright room. The room was humongous, bigger than the Olympian throne room. There were pictures on the walls of big, brolic, men standing over huge, blue, monsters.

"Aaaaahhh he awakes" said a voice. I looked forward and there was a tall man sitting on a throne. He had shoulder length blonde hair and he had light blue eyes. One was covered with a black eyepatch. He had wrinkles all over his face and he looked around 60 years old, though he didn't have a strand of grey in his hair.

"My boy" he said.

"I've never met you in my life" I said. "So would you mind telling me who you are?"

The guy laughed. "I like you already. You got an attitude. I will tell you who I am in due time. Right now, I have to make you an offer." I narrowed my eyes.

"If you're offering me-"

"I'm not. I wouldn't do that. And you'd most likely decline anyway" the man cut me off.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"You're dead" he said bluntly. My eyebrows shot into my forehead.

"What?" I said.

"You're dead. As in not breathing, no pulse, stone cold-"

"Okay I get it but... how? I'm talking to you right now correct?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"This isn't your real body, obviously. You're lying on the ground in the garden of the hespirides, dead. Right now you should be in the underworld but I brought your soul here instead. That's how you're talking to me right now" the man said.

"Oh. So why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"The fate of Earth rests on your shoulders. If you die then Earth will be destroyed completely. As you know, Erebus wants the universe. He is already one of the most powerful primordials and he's getting stronger. I want to revive you" he said.

"Uuuuum, okay but why did you need to bring me here. You could just revive me."

"Yes, but the problem is, to revive you, I have to bless you" he said.

"Uuuuhhhh, I still don't get it" I said, still confused.

"I need your permission to bless you. Only then can I bless you" the man said.

"Ok, go ahead. Bless the crap out of me. I have no problem with that" I said.

"Also, you will most likely spontaneously combust" he said casually.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You'll spontaneously combust" he repeated.

" Oh okay, I was just making sure" I said. "Go ahead. Do your worst. I'm already dead what'll happen to me."

"Weeeeeeelll your soul could also get torn apart" the man said really quickly.

"What?! My SOUL could get torn apart? Then what'll I be, nothing?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" the man said.

"Ok, just making sure" I said again. "Go ahead. You have my permission." "Really? Okay. Get ready. This will hurt a lot, especially if he is spontaneously combusting" he said cheerfully. "Stand still."

I didn't move a muscle. I stood stock still as the man closed his eyes and stretched his hand out in my direction. Honestly, I was scared as shit. The fact that I could explode? That's terrifying as hell.

I stood still for two minutes as a multicolored ball formed in the man's hand. Much like the one Chaos shot me with. This one was way scarier though. I almost fell to my knees from the pressure emitting from the ball of energy.

Suddenly, the man flicked his wrist and the ball shot towards me. It hit me straight in my chest. My body exploded with pain. It was the most pain that I'd ever been in. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was numb. I was screaming in pain. I didn't even know how long I was screaming. It could've been ten seconds or ten minutes or an hour. The only thought in my mind was pain.

Finally, it was over. I lay on the ground breathing heavily. I sat up and struggled to catch my breath.

The man was staring at me, jaw on the floor.

"Y-You're still alive. How are you still alive? That's not possible! This is amazing!" he shouted. I just stared at him.

"This has never happened before! I have attempted to bless seven people before you and none have survived. What you've done is incredible!" he shouted.

"Uuuuuuuuh, okay" I said.

"Uh okay? UH OKAY? That's all you have to say? Do you know what you can do now?!" he asked incredulously. "You now have the ability to take the power of anyone you defeat in battle!"

"That's it?" I asked.

"What do you mean that's it? Think about what you can do!" he yelled. I thought about it and I realized, this power could be incredible.

"Wow" I said.

"You're damn right wow. And I didn't even give you my full blessing. It is impossible to receive" he said.

"Didn't I just receive an impossible blessing?" I said.

"No, my full blessing is different. Not even Titans can receive it. It will completely destroy the soul in under three seconds. I have never dared to attempt to give it to anyone."

I sat on the cold floor for a few seconds before the man finally said, "So, you ready to live again?"

I nodded. "Then let's get right to it. Just stand there and don't move like you did before. Any last words before I transport you back to your body?"

"Thanks for your help. I'll never forget. And also, who the hell are you?"

The man smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Then my body dissolved into black mist and I sank into darkness yet again.

 **And there goes chapter 11 guys. Make sure to drop a review in the story and this chapter in particular.**

 **Also, tell me who you think the man that Percy met is. I'm interested in seeing who you guys think he is.**

 **Also, go check out the poll on my profile. I just put it up a couple days ago. I'm not going to say what it's about. You'll see when you get there.**

 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter of "The Family of Chaos up in three days.**

 **Finally, my birthday is next sunday so happy birthday me! Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

 **If you're still reading, review the word jolly rancher. Until next time, objudge125, out.**


	12. Betrayal and the death of a hero

**What's up it's objudge125 back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **First of all, I'm kind of sad that most of you guys figured out who the man was so fast. When I looked back at the chapter, I realized that I kind of made it obvious with the whole all-father thing. I'm still not going to say it though, just in case some of you hadn't figured it out yet.** **Make sure to vote on the poll that is currently up on my profile. If you don't know how to get there, go to my profile and look at the top. Click vote now, and it will take you to the poll.**

 **Thanks so much for 150 followers and 100 favorites. It means a lot.**

 **Don't forget to review what you think of the characters. Are they too OOC? Is Percy too powerful or too weak? Are Artemis and Zoe doing too much? You tell me.** **I do not own PJO or HOO. Song I'm listening to right now, Too Quick- Madeintyo.**

 **Third person pov**

Zoe and the other quest members watched from afar as Ladon leaned over Percy.

"What I want to know is 1-How the hell he's alive, and 2-How he managed to tame _Ladon._ Of all beasts _Ladon"_ Zoe whispered. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"We have to keep going guys" Thalia said.

"What!? Percy just died _again_ and you want to keep going? Do you not care?" Zoe yelled.

"Of course I care! You're forgetting that he died because of you both times, right? He's my best friend right now and you just keep getting him killed! You may hate men a lot but you are going way too far now!" Thalia shouted, glaring at Zoe. Zoe tried to talk but couldn't. Tears almost started to fall from her eyes but then she remembered that she was a hunter of Artemis. She doesn't _cry_ over a _man._

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when a voice behind her said, "While that was a very touching speech, please don't blame Zoe for my 'deaths.' It wasn't at all her fault. It was a combination of bad luck and my stupidness."

All the girls turned around and saw Percy sitting up and petting Ladon on one of his heads.

"Percy!" R

Thalia shouted. She ran over to him and hugged him before stepping back and slugging him in his jaw. "WHY THE HE DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE! WE... ME AND ANNABETH ALMOST CRIED OUR EYES OUT! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH SO HELP ME GODS!"

Percy winced as Thalia screamed in his ear. Zoe, meanwhile, seemed to be the only one who noticed the pause and change of words in Thalia's sentence. She made it seem like Zoe and Phoebe didn't care that he 'died.' They did, didn't they?

Annabeth ran over and hugged him too before socking him in his other jaw.

"Ooooww" he whined. Annabeth and Thalia snickered. Zoe walked over to him and cleared her throat. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I..." Zoe wanted to say thank you but couldn't.

"You know, you're a lot like your mistress. Don't worry about it. I know when someone doesn't want to say thank you. It's okay" Percy said. There was another awkward silence before Percy stood. He nodded at Phoebe.

"Shall we go?" he said. We all nodded and we started climbing the mountain.

 **Line Break-An hour later (Song I'm listening to right now, Welcome to the rodeo-Lil Skies).**

After an hour of climbing, sweating, and almost falling to their deaths, the five quest mates made it to the top of the mountain. They stood their and looked around. In front of them was an ugly scene.

Artemis was holding the sky. Atlas was sitting on a tall throne a couple yards away from her. Luke stood next to him and there were a couple of monster guards around him as well.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A couple of demigods and some hunters" Atlas sneered.

Artemis managed to lift her head and gasp, "Zoe."

Zoe tried to rush over to her but a couple monsters blocked her path.

"No no no, _daughter_. You will not be able to see your mistress just yet. First we have some business to take care of" Atlas said, a smirk appearing on his face. He stood up and a 10 foot spear appeared in his hand.

"Wait" Luke said. "Don't kill them! We could use them! Thalia, Annabeth, the gods are finished. We could be together again. Please!"

Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth. "Who is this guy?"

"Shutup demigod. I wasn't talking to you" Luke said.

"Who the hell you think you talking to? Are you not a demigod yourself you fucking idiot" Percy said.

"Not for long" Luke said darkly before turning back to Thalia and Annabeth. "Think about it."

Thalia and Annabeth both had pained expressions on their faces but Thalia stepped forward and said, "No. I don't know who you are, but you aren't the Luke I knew years ago."

"Fine. Fight for the gods. They are using you anyway. What about you, Annabeth" Luke said, turning to her.

"I..."

"Annabeth are you seriously considering this?!" Thalia yelled.

"I don't..."

"Annabeth you're not serious" Percy said.

"I... I'm sorry Thalia" Annabeth said. She drew her knife and attacked Thalia.

Thalia, caught off guard, got a large cut on her cheek. She held her cheek in shock. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Traitor" she hissed. She whipped out Aegis and her spear and attacked Annabeth back with malice. Luke attacked Thalia gleefully, happy that he managed to turn Annabeth to his side.

Percy, Phoebe, and Zoe were frozen in shock. They were broken out of it, when they heard a pained moan

"My lady!" Zoe cried. She drew her knives and with the help of Percy, killed the remaining monsters before rushing to Artemis' side.

"My lady" she said. "Let me take the sky."

Artemis shook her head. "No" she gasped. "It is too much."

"I'll take it" Percy said.

"What? No!" Artemis said.

"Why not? It's not like you care about me. And no offense, but you don't look like you'll last much longer." Artemis sighed.

Without permission, Percy knelt beside her and took the sky on his shoulders.

The pain was unimaginable. It was like 100 2-ton trucks were dropped on his shoulders and then his shoulders were being slowly melted by the hottest lava on Earth.

Then, Artemis slid out from under the sky and Percy held the weight by himself.

Percy struggled to breathe. It felt like the flesh on his shoulders was being torn off. Percy tried to cry out but he had no voice. Percy looked around and tried to decipher what was going on.

He vaguely saw Annabeth and Luke fighting Thalia. Then he saw Artemis, Zoe and Phoebe fighting Atlas. They were doing fine until Atlas got lucky and smacked Zoe in the face with the butt of his spear and sent her flying into a pile of rocks.

A feeling of anger that Percy had never felt before bubbled up inside him and suddenly, the sky wasn't so heavy anymore. The only thought on his mind was to kill Atlas.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Percy looked over at the other side and saw Thalia at the edge of the cliff. It was a 200 foot drop. If she fell there was no way she'd survive.

"Last chance Thalia" Luke said. "Join us or die."

"Never. You're a traitor. I can't believe I thought that..."

For some reason, Annabeth got angry when she said those words and she slashed at Thalia. Of course, Thalia backed up to avoid getting her chest cut open. Unfortunately, there was nothing but air behind her. She fell 200 feet.

There was silence for a couple seconds. Then Percy let out a roar of anger so loud that the mountain shook.

Even Atlas had a slightly nervous look on his face.

Artemis attacked him while he wasn't paying attention and he was caught off guard. He stumbled back and Phoebe shot an arrow in his face. He fell on his ass. Right next to Percy. Percy rolled out from under the sky and it slammed back down on poor Atlas.

"Nooooo" he yelled, but it was too late. Atlas held the sky once more.

At this point, Percy should've passed out from exhaustion but it was like something else was controlling him. He glowed a faint red.

 **"How dare you"** he said in a demonic voice that literally made Luke piss his pants. **"How dare you, you fucking bitch. She trusted you. She was the most loyal friend you could ask for. And you killed her. For this piece of _shit."_**

Annabeth mustered up enough courage to say, "Don't talk about Luke that way."

Percy, faster than the speed of light, sped forward and punched Luke in the face. Hard.

Luke flew into the air and right off the cliff. "LUKE!" Annabeth screamed. She rushed over to the edge of the cliff and sobbed, looking over for any sign that he was alive.

Percy laughed darkly before saying "Don't worry, he's not dead. But you better hope he has enough strength to save you."

Then he kicked Annabeth right over the edge of the cliff. She let out a high pitched scream as she toppled over the edge of the cliff.

Percy turned around to see the others staring at him in shock. Then he keeled over and sunk into unconsciousness.

 **Line Break-Twenty minutes later (Song I'm listening to right now, Swang- Rae Sremmurd).**

Percy woke up on the ground. Standing over him was Zoe. When his eyes opened, she gasped and said, "My lady, he's awake!" Artemis and Phoebe rushed over and leaned over him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Artemis asked. Percy sat up. It was painful but Percy ignored it.

"Where are we?" he asked. Artemis looked angry at having her question ignored but said nothing.

"We're still on Tam" Zoe said. Percy looked into her eyes and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The two stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, black eyes on green.

"Ahem" Artemis said. They quickly looked away, blushing. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Would you mind filling me in on what happened on this quest, please?" Artemis said. Percy sighed.

"Talk to them, I wasn't even there for most of it and plus, I'm tired as shit right now so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when you're done talking" Percy said before lying back down on the ground and closing his eyes.

"I demand you to wake up boy" Artemis said.

"Nah you're good" Percy replied. Zoe and Phoebe looked at Percy in shock before glancing at Artemis nervously. To their surprise, Artemis just shook her head and sighed. "Tell me everything" she said.

 **Line Break- Fifteen minutes later (Song I'm listening to right now, Gotta Blast- Tay k).**

"So he saved your life how many times?" Artemis teased. "Four, five?" Zoe sighed.

Artemis looked at Percy and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was asleep. His hair hung loosely over his eyebrows, and - wait, she was a maiden goddess. Why was she thinking these thoughts? But he was quite handsome. Those green eyes and those rock hard- _'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird?'_

"Is there something you want from me?" a voice asked. She saw Percy's eyes open and looking at her. Then she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Um, no" Artemis said, blushing. Percy smirked and stood up slowly. Then he took off his shirt. Zoe's eyes widened and she turned the same color as a tomato. Artemis wanted to tell him to put his shirt back on but she found herself enjoying the view. Phoebe looked indifferent and went back to sharpening her arrows.

Percy got down and started doing push ups. He kept going until he reached 100 then he stopped and took a break. He caught Artemis' eye and smirked.

"What?" he said. Artemis blushed and looked down. Percy laughed and put his shirt back on and stood up. "The solstice is in half an hour. You guys feel like coming?"

Artemis stood up and helped Zoe to her feet. She waved her hand and Phoebe's tools disappeared. "You'll get them after the solstice. For now, we have to go."

Phoebe sighed and stood up. "Let's go then" she said. Artemis grabbed her hand and Percy's wrist. Zoe grabbed Phoebe's hand. Then she flashed them all to Olympus.

The throne room was already full with demigods, minor gods, and of course, the gods on their thrones. Zoe and Phoebe went and stood with the hunters while Artemis went and sat on her throne. Percy was left alone. He was alone until Chiron came over.

"My boy, Percy! Why are you here alone? Where are Annabeth and Thalia?"

"Why don't you ask Luke? I bet him and Annabeth are fucking like rabbits on the princess Andromeda right now" Percy said, his bad mood suddenly returning. Chiron's eyes widened.

"No" he said.

"Yes. She betrayed us for that _Luke boy_ and then killed Thalia."

Chiron was in disbelief. "No, impossible. Iris message her. She cannot have done such a thing."

Percy waved his hand and some mist formed. Then he tossed a drachma in and said "Show me Annabeth, Iris!" An image formed of Annabeth lying on a bed with Luke sitting next to her. She was awake and they were chatting.

Chiron swiped his hand through the Iris message furiously. Percy had never seen him this angry before.

"Chiron, are you okay?" he asked. Chiron didn't respond, just stomped away to who knows where.

"Demigods!" Zeus yelled. "Gather. It is time for the solstice."

All the demigod sat on the seats that the gods summoned for them. The minor gods sat on smaller thrones next to the gods.

"Demigods-!"

"Wait!" Percy yelled, cutting Zeus off.

"How dare you interrupt the king of the gods!" Zeus yelled. The demigods looked at Percy like he was a goner.

"Excuse me but I have an important announcement to make!" Percy said. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, has been killed."

Zeus shot up in his throne. "WHAT?!" he roared.

"It is true father" Artemis said.

"WHO DID IT! WHERE! HOW!" Zeus shouted. "SOMEONE TELL ME!"

"It was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, that killed her" Percy said. There was a loud silence.

Then, "WHAT?!" Zeus said, whirling around and looking at Athena. Athena was utterly dumbfounded. "W- Wh- what?Huh?"

"Your daughter turned traitor and killed Thalia" Percy said.

All of a sudden, the campers started yelling at Percy, calling him a liar and a murderer.

"You think I'm lying, huh?" Percy said, "Ask lady Artemis."

All heads whipped around towards her. She just nodded.

"Oh when I get my hands on that bitch I will rip her apart!" Zeus roared. Hera patted his back trying to calm him down but it must've been awkward comforting your husband over his child with another woman.

"And where is Annabeth now?" Zeus asked after calming down slightly.

"With Luke" Percy said.

"So my daughter is dead and we have been betrayed by one of our most useful demigods" Zeus said, gritting his teeth. "Perfect. Just PERFECT!" Zeus slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne and all the demigods flinched.

"What about you?" Zeus said. "Who's to say you won't be swayed to join the other side? We've already lost one of our most loyal demigods."

"There's a difference. Annabitch liked the ugly bastard. I don't" Percy said.

"But we need insurance. We can't kill you" Zeus said, and Percy smirked as he remembered the little episode last time he was in the throne room, "But I think I have a plan."

Zeus looked at Artemis and then glanced at the hunters. Artemis shook her head vigorously. Zeus sighed. Then he said, "Solstice adjourned. Perseus, Artemis, remain here." Zeus waited until all the other gods, demigods, and minor gods left to speak.

"Perseus, I want you to join the hunt" Zeus said.

"Have you gone insane?!" Percy shouted. "Join _her_ hunt. She'll kill me within thirty minutes!"

"Ten" Artemis muttered.

"It's the only way" Zeus said.

"Actually, there are many other ways. You can-"

"It's final. Perseus, swear your oath to Artemis and you will join the hunt. Not officially, as males cannot join the hunt. More like... a guardian."

 **Aaaaand, there goes a _very_ eventful chapter. Thanks for over 10,000 views. (I think it's like 13,000 now).**

 **I promise you guys this is not a guardian story. Yes, he may be a guardian for a little while but then the story moves on. This will also not be a cliche guardian plot where Percy gets a little girl, befriends her, then Phoebe does some dumb shit and he leaves, then he comes back and it's all gushy from there. No way. I'd never torture you guys with another one of those. I got something different for you guys, I promise.**

 **Also, Zoe's role is still undecided, though you could tell what I was leaning toward in this chapter. Leave a review on what you want.**

 **Make sure you guys review what you want to see. Also, check out the poll on my profile.**

 **If you're still reading, review the word jellyfish, which I know for a fact is one word.**

 **Song I'm listening to right now, No Flockin- Kodak Black. objudge125, out.**


	13. First day in the hunt

**What's up it's objudge125 back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."** **I want to thank everyone that went and voted on the poll that is currently up on my profile. There is no end date yet but I will probably say it in one of the next few chapters.**

 **Now I got a question asking if Thalia is really dead. The answer is: I honestly don't know. If I did, I still wouldn't tell you, though, because that would ruin the story. You'll just have to wait and see.** **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **Song I'm listening to right now, Water- Chris Brown.**

 **Still in the throne room- Third person pov**

"A guardian?" Artemis said, "I don't need a guardian."

"Please, daughter" Zeus pleaded. Artemis and Zeus stared at each other for a while before finally, Artemis sighed. "Fine, but don't expect this to be easy, boy. Get on one knee and take the oath." Percy knelt.

"Say, I pledge myself to Artemis. I swear to serve her loyally until my last breath, and I swear to never betray her" Artemis said. Percy repeated the words. He was surrounded in a silver glow, then it faded and he stood up.

"Now what?" Percy asked.

"My hunters have left camp half blood. We are in Wharton state forest in New Jersey. Find us and be there in exactly one hour" Artemis said. Then she flashed out. Percy smirked. Clearly, she expected him to get lost. Well she was very wrong.

Percy bowed to Zeus one last time then he dissolved into vapor.

He reappeared in Wharton state forest, a mile away from the hunter's camp. Percy walked all the way to the hunter's camp. When he reached there, he climbed the tree and listened to what Artemis was telling her hunters.

 **With Artemis (Song I'm listening to right now, Lust- Lil Skies).** Artemis was furious. She stormed into her camp and yelled, "Girls!" The girls, who were milling around, shooting at targets, sharpening arrows, e.t.c. When they heard the tone of Artemis' voice, though, they dropped what they were doing and ran over. In total, there were 26 hunters now.

"I have horrible news" Artemis said. "We have someone joining the hunt."

"That's wonderful news my lady? How is that bad?" Zoe asked.

"Because it's a male" Artemis said. Immediately, shouts of protests rang out from the hunt. "SILENCE!" Artemis roared. Immediately, everyone shutup. "This was not my choice. Zeus himself ordered this." Grumbles of disapproval came from the hunters.

"There is nothing we can do about it" Artemis said. "Fortunately, he's not here yet so we can give him a nice welcome." The angry expressions turned into mischievous ones. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of doing laundry, anyways." The girls finally smiled. "So let's make him a quick welcome gift." Artemis started giving orders and the girls eagerly followed. They didn't, though, notice the boy in the trees watching their every move.

 **Line Break- An hour later (Song I'm listening to right now, Show Me- Kid Ink).**

The hunt was milling around in different places around the camp, acting as if nothing was going on. Occasionally, one would snicker, remembering some trap that she put for Percy.

Finally, Percy strolled into the camp as if nothing was going on.

 **With Percy**

Percy watched as the hunt set numerous rraps for him everywhere. He smirked. This was going to be fun. When he saw the hunt was finished and just sitting around, he decided to make his entrance.

He jumped down from his tree and strolled into the clearing. He noticed a few hunters giggle, then get shushed quickly. He smirked again.

He walked over to the first trap. It was a trip wire. He kneeled down and yanked it. A gigantic log went flying by his head. He smirked yet again. Then he walked over to the next one. Another wire. He yanked that one, too, and the closest tree net to him fell over, right to where Percy would've been if he didn't step back.

Then, Percy trotted over to a table that had an apple on it.

One of the hunters finally spoke, "We figured you would be hungry so we left you something to eat." Percy picked up the apple and then quickly ducked as a bunt arrow went flying past his head. He didn't say anything but he saw the surprised and disappointed looks on the hunters's faces. He smiled and walked over to the last trap. He stepped on the trigger and a bear trap sprang. He jumped back quickly as the steel jaws clamped shut where his leg was less than a second earlier.

"A bear trap" Percy said, finally talking to the hunters. "Isn't that a little too much?" Artemis stomped over to Percy.

"How did you do that?" she snarled at him.

"I just tried not to die. Flying logs really hurt. You got to be more careful where you place those things. And the trees here, too. They seem a little loose don't you think. And the bear trap was extremely unnecessary. You think a bear is going to come stumbling into the middle of your camp?" Percy said, smirking. Artemis turned red and glared at Percy.

"That is not important right now. Right now, I am going to tell you what you are to do here. You will do all the chores. You will cook our meals. Whenever I tell you to do something,you will do it. Is that clear?" Artemis said. Percy nodded. "Good, now here is your list of chores for today." She handed him a long piece of paper that trailed all the way to the floor along with Percy's jaw.

"You want me to do all of this?! Have you gone mad! Are you _insane?!"_ Percy shouted. The hunters gasped and looked at Artemis nervously. Some of them drew their bows and looked at Percy nervously. Artemis didn't react to Percy's disrespect, though.

"What are you talking about? That is not even half of what you will be doing. I am just giving you half of your work because it is your first day" she said.

"It is humanly impossible for all of this to be done in one _week_. You want me to do this in a day. You know, I could take you to Apollo. I'm sure he'll know what is wrong with you" Percy said.

"My hunters do this all in one day" Artemis said.

"That's because there are _thirty_ of them!" Percy shot back. Artemis shrugged.

"Figure it out. And I want you back here in two hours to make my hunters dinner. I want you to finish as much of that as you can. Now get out of my face" Artemis said before walking back over to her hunters. Percy looked at the list and sighed.

"Artemis wait" he said. She turned around.

"What do you want boy" she said.

"Where are Hannah and the rest of the little girls?" he asked. The hunt narrowed their eyes at him, wondering how he knew them.

"They are asleep right now in their tent" Artemis said.

"Can I-" "No" Artemis said. Percy sighed and glanced at his list.

"Well, laundry is up first."

 **Line Break- Two hours later (Song I'm listening to right now, Rover 2.0- BlocBoy JB).**

Percy wiped the sweat from his forehead before leaning back over and going back to sharpening the large pile of hunting knives and arrows in front of him. He had already finished washing the clothes. It was fairly easy because of his water powers. It only took about half an hour. He did leave the panties and bras alone so that Artemis didn't have an excuse to call him a "disgusting male pig." After that he scouted the perimeter of the camp for a half an hour trying to find any faults. There were a couple, which Percy wrote down and slipped under Artemis' tent. Then, he got to sharpening the knives and arrows, which was easily the most frustrating thing he'd ever done in his life.

Most of the arrows were so blunt that it took Percy at least five minutes just to sharpen one. Some were easier than others. The knives were weird as well. Some of them didn't even had points. Percy suspected that the hunters did this on purpose but he didn't want to sound like a bitch complaining to Artemis.

So Percy toiled on the arrows and the knives. He barely made a dent in the pile of knives by the time it was time for dinner, though.

He stood up and cracked his back before walking slowly to the center of the camp, where the large dining table was. Percy walked over to Artemis. "What do you want to eat" he said in a bored tone.

"I want you to make us macaroni and cheese with bacon and biscuits" Artemis said.

"Well that's a weird combination" Percy muttered.

"Well?" one of the hunters said. "Are you going to make it or not?"

"Yeah _boy._ Hurry up with the food" another sneered.

Percy waved his hand and glared at her. The food appeared in front of the hunt but something was wrong. The bacon was extremely burnt. The macaroni was raw and was covered in slices of cheese. And finally. there was just cold bread instead of biscuits.

Before anyone could comment, Percy stormed off, leaving a shocked group of hunters behind him. Shocked because 1, he made food appear out of thin air, and 2, what he gave them. There was silence around the table.

"He didn't DARE-"

"Yes he did, niece" a voice said. Artemis whipped her head around to see Hestia standing there.

"Hestia, he-" "No. Do not blame this on him. It was your hunters' fault. All afternoon he was slaving and then he comes here and just gets disrespected like that. You hunters need to know that just because he is a man doesn't mean you can just treat him anyway and talk to him however you want" Hestia scolded them.

"I think that is the point of the hunters of Artemis. To treat men however they want. How hypocritical" a voice said. Percy emerged from the woods. The hunters looked at him with distaste. "What? You rushed me. Food never tastes good when it's rushed." Hestia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"Not at all" he responded. Hestia sighed.

"Artemis, can I talk to you for a couple of seconds?" she said. Artemis walked away with Hestia, leaving Percy and the hunt alone. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Percy waved his hand and the "food" that was on the table was replaced by what Artemis actually asked for. The girls eyed it warily but after a few seconds, their hunger took over and they started taking tentative bites. Those soon turned into quick shovels as the girls, shocked at how good the food was, couldn't stop eating. After a couple of minutes, there was not a single crumb of food left. The girls sat back in their chairs, content. Percy just watched them. Another awkward silence followed but it was quickly broken when a tent on the far side of the camp opened and four little girls came out.

The hunt waited for them to walk over to the table and sit down but instead, when they saw Percy, their eyes widened and they screamed, "Percyyyyy!" They ran over and they all hugged him. Percy's expression softened when the little girls hugged him and he hugged them back.

When Percy put his arms around the girls the hunt immediately drew their bows and sprang to their feet.

"Step away from them _boy_ " they said. Percy noticed that Zoe and Phoebe abstained from getting up, thought they looked at him suspiciously.

"Even if I wanted to step away, I couldn't. Hannah is latched on pretty tightly to my leg" Percy retorted. The hunt notched their arrows and aimed them at Percy but didn't dare shoot in fear of hitting one of the girls.

"Leave Percy alone!" Hannah yelled, still holding his leg. The hunt lowered their bows in shock. You see, Hannah or any of the other little girls had rarely spoken to the rest of the hunt since they had arrived. Sure the hunt was kind to them and the little girls would say "please" and "thank you" from time to time but other than that, the little girls would only speak to each other. No matter how much Artemis tried to make them create vonds with the older hunters it never worked. They kept to themselves.

So when Hannah yelled at them it was a surprise to almost everyone.

"What the..." one of the older hunters, Kiana, said. Hannah and the other girls were now on top of Percy, tickling him. He tried to roll over and escape but they kept pushing him back down and attacking him all over again.

"Ok ok I surrender" Percy said, exhausted. The girls giggled and stood up. Percy staggered to his feet breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?" Kaitlyn, who was one of the other little girls that Percy rescued, asked. "You promised that you'd visit!" Percy sighed.

"Your sisters and your mistress wouldn't allow it" he said, picking her up. "But now I have to live with you guys! So I get to see you every single day!"

"Really?" Kaitlyn said excitedly. Percy nodded. She jumped on his back and he fell forward onto the ground. The girls piled up on him and started tickling him all over again while the rest of them glared at him angrily.

After a few minutes, Artemis returned with Hestia. The hunters got excited thinking that Artemis would punish him. Instead, she just sighed. Hestia smiled, though.

"Girls, get off Perseus you guys haven't eaten yet" Artemis said. They got up and stood over with the rest of the hunt. Arremis' eyes landed on the table, which was completely empty. Her eyes widened. "Did you guys actually eat the..."

The hunt shook their heads. "I gave them actual food Artemis" Percy said. Artemis nodded at him.

"Can you make food for these four little ones?" she asked. Percy nodded and waved his hand. Four plates appeared at the end of the tables. The girls ran over and started eating.

"It is time for me to leave now" Hestia said. She looked at Artemis. "Remember what I told you." Artemis looked angry but nodded. "Bye Percy." Then Hestia disappeared in a flash of orange flames.

Percy looked at the hunters and Artemis. "It seems that I am not needed here anymore. I'll go feed the wolves."

"Wait-!" Zoe started but the other hunters shushed her. "What if he gets hurt?"

"Since when have you cared if a male gets hurt?" a hunter named Laila said. Zoe blushed and stopped talking. Meanwhile, Percy strolled over to the wolf den and quietly opened the gate, closing it behind him. The wolves were sleeping but when Percy closed the gate, the biggest one opened his eyes.

When he saw Percy, he let out a low growl that awoke all the other wolves.

Percy didn't move a muscle. The large wolf, who was apparently the leader, stood on his four legs and slowly walked towards Percy, still growling. Percy thought about summoning meat and giving it to him but that wouldn't get him any respect. Instead, Percy stared back into the wolf's eyes. There was silence around the whole camp. No one moved a muscle. The wolf growled a little bit louder and took another step, trying to intimidate Percy but he stood his ground. The wolf looked confused as to why Percy wasn't running away. He narrowed his eyes and barked at Percy . Percy didn't move. Instead, he made his eyes glow a faint red color and glared at the wolf. The wolf stopped stalking towards Percy. Percy took a step forward and the wolf took a step back. Percy got on one knee and held out his hand.

The wolf looked suspicious and didn't move at first but after a few seconds it walked forward and nuzzled Percy's hand. Percy petted the wolf for a few seconds and then stood up. He summoned a giant cooked deer and laid it on the ground. The wolves ran forward and pounced on it, devouring it all in two minutes. Percy noticed that some of the little wolves weren't getting any, though, so he summoned another smaller one for the little wolves.

When the wolves were done eating, they lay down. Some of them came over to Percy amd he petted them until they went away. The leader, though, never left Percy's side and when Percy left the den, the wolf left with him.

As Percy stepped out and closed the gate, the hunters stared at him in shock. "Well" he said, "that went better then expected." He walked towards Artemis and bowed when he reached her. "I am going to go finish sharpening the arrows and knives now. If you need me I'll be in the arena." Then he whirled around and walked away leaving a bunch of shocked huntresses behind him.

 **Line Break- Two hours later. (Song I'm listening to right now, Sad- XXXTentacion).**

Percy lay down in his tent. He had just finished sharpening the seemingly endless pile of arrows and knives. He was now positive that the hunt had given him blunt arrows to sharpen but he didn't complain. Artemis would only make fun of him.

Anyways, as he lay down in his bed he heard a knock on his door. Percy got a confused look on his face. Who would want to see him at this time of the night? "Come in!" he called. The door opened and in stepped Zoe Nightshade.

"Oh, it's you" Percy said. "Well sit dodown. Make yourself comfortable." Zoe sat down at the end of Percy's bed. "So, why'd you come here?"

Zoe looked uncomfortable. "Well, I came here to apologize for my hunters' behavior."

Percy looked shocked. "You want to _what_?"

"Apologize" she repeated.

"That looked like it hurt. Did Hestia make you say it?" Percy asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I just don't think it was very fair" she said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You're the definition of unfair treatment of men. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Zoe sighed. "Well, on the quest you saved my life multiple times and I don't think it's right that you are getting treated like garbage for no reason."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with treating me like shit when I saved you from the sparti" Percy replied. Zoe huffed in annoyance.

"Are you going to accept my apology or not?" she said.

"Sure" Percy said. "So does that mean you're going to stop hating me now?"

Zoe smiled faintly. "Not necessarily." Then she stood up and left the tent.

 **And there goes chapter 13.**

 **I apologize for the two week wait for this chapter. There was a lot of stuff going on. Last week was my birthday, I joined my school's baseball team, it was just a crazy week. I will try to start updating faster again.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll that is up on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you still are, review the word oranges. objudge125, out.**


	14. Breaking point and a new enemy

**What's up it's objudge125 with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi".**

 **I want to thank you guys so much for 200 follows it means a lot. I want to thank you guys a lot for almost 200 reviews, too. (We're literally at 195).**

 **I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. There's been a lot of different stuff going on and I've been trying my best to keep up with my stories,which leads me to my next statement.**

 **For anyone who cares, "The Family of Chaos" is not being abandoned. There will be another chapter coming in aboht a week.**

 **Thanks for reading. Make sure you leave a review about your opinion on the story and what you think about the characters.**

 **Song I'm listening to right now, Misunderstood by PNB Rock.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **1 month later**

Life hadn't changed at all for Percy. Almost all the hunters still hated him. Only the smaller hunters would talk to him. Even when they did, though, the older ones would yank them away to to some stupid thing somewhere else just to get them away from Percy.

Percy's relationship with Zoe was very... confusing. She would talk to him sometimes but around the other hunters she would give him the cold shoulder.

Anyways, Percy's life was pretty much miserable. He did chores 16 hours a day. He had an hour of free time, and then he patrolled the border for 3 hours. He was only allowed to sleep 4 hours a day.

Then there was the hunters. They tortured him. They pranked him brutally. At first it wasn't that bad. They gave him over a thousand blunt arrows to sharpen and then broke them. They dumped all their clothes in mud immediately after Percy washed them. They burned his tent down four times while he was sleeping. Then the pranks got worse.

They set traps all over the place. Percy literally got his foot chopped off by a bear trap. He regrew it, though, but he had to stay in the water for over 3 hours which cut into his sleep time.

Some days, there was relief. Hestia would come and spend the day with the hunt and they'd leave him alone. Artemis would only make him work 10 hours. Everything was great but then as soon as Hestia left, the torture started again. Percy couldn't complain to Artemis for multiple reasons. One, he didn't want to sound like a bitch. Two, she would probably laugh, and three, he had a strong feeling she was the ringleader of the whole thing.

Percy lay in his bed and thought about how his life turned out to be like this. Suddenly, he heard loud yells and the sounds of screaming from outside his tent. He jumped up and ran outside as quick as he could. Outside, there was a group of about 60 monsters attacking the hunt. The hunters were handling the monsters pretty well but what made Percy's blood boil was when he saw Hannah clutched in the grip of an Earthborn.

The hunt was trying to get to her but the monsters formed some type of wall that they struggled to penetrate. The Earthborn holding Hannah started backing away trying to escape. Percy growled in anger and drew his bow. He took careful aim and fired at the Earthborn.

The arrow sank into its shoulder and the Earthborn melted into sludge. Percy sprinted into battle and started disintegrating monsters left and right. More monsters seemed to seep out of the woods, though.

Percy growled in frustration and hefted anaklusmos again, ready to keep fighting off monsters.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in the back of his head. "Lift up your hand" it said. Percy, confused, lifted up his hand. Immediately, the Earth rose up and grabbed most of the monsters. They were pulled into the earth, screaming and kicking, trying to get free.

The remaining monsters took one terrified look at Percy and ran. They didn't make it very far, though, as they were shot down by the hunt. Percy looked at his hands in confusion.

'What the...' he thought.

"It's your new power" a voice said in Percy's head. "You killed an Earthborn so now you have small control over the Earth. It's not very much but the more Earth monsters you kill the stronger your control will get."

Percy grinned. "Cool."

He turned back to the hunt and bowed half mockingly. "I'll be going back to my tent now. Hopefully it's still there in the morning. Good night." Then he turned and strolled back into his tent leaving a group of gaping girls behind him.

 **The net day- Song I'm listening to right now, Who Run it by G Herbo.**

After the attack, Artemis was livid with Percy. She went on and on about how he was supposed to be protecting the girls and one almost got kidnapped. She yelled on and on about how he was a guardian and he didn't know how to do his job and he was a stupid male and this and that. Finally Percy snapped.

"I SAVED HER LIFE. I DID MY JOB PERFECTLY WELL. IF I NEVER CAME SHE'D BE GONE AND DEAD. I SAVED ALL YOUR HUNTER'S LIVES AND HERE YOU ARE jUST SCREAMING IN MY FACE LIKE I DID SOMETHING _WRONG!_ " Percy had yelled in her face. "I'M FUCKING TIRED OF ALL YOUR HUNTERS TREATING ME LIKE SHIT. BURNING MY TENTS, GIVING ME THOUSANDS OF BLUNT ARROWS, THROWING THE CLOTHES IN THE MUD AS SOON AS I WASH THEM, SETTING FUCKING _BEAR TRAPS_ IN THE WOODS! I ALMOST GOT MY FOOT CHOPPED OFF SIX DIFFERENT TIMES THIS _WEEK!_ THIS _WEEK?!_ YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE HERE?! THAT I WANTED TO BE STUCK WITH YOU FUCKING INSANE BITCHES?! NO! I DID NOT! BUT I'M GETTING PUNISHED FOR IT ANYWAY! AND WHY?! FOR SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER. BEING BORN AS A _MALE!_ YOU FUCKING BITCHES JUST KILL MALES RANDOMLY JUST TO DO IT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT THE FLAWS IN YOUR OWN RACE! SOMEONE SHOULD GO AND START A MALE HUNT AND THEY SHOULD GO AROUND KILLING WOMEN LIKE ALL OF YOU KILL MALES. I BET YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT HUH ARTEMIS?! WOULD YOU?! BECAUSE THAT IS HOW EVERY MALE FEELS WHEN THEY THINK ABOUT YOU!"

Percy took a very deep breath before continuing.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SINCE YOUR SO MAD AT ME FOR SAVING YOUR HUNT'S LIVES, I MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE. NEXT TIME YOU'RE GONE AND THEY GET ATTACKED I'LL JUST SIT IN MY TENT AND WATCH THEM ALL DIE, SINCE SAVING THEM IS ALL OF A SUDDEN A PROBLEM!"

Then Percy stomped off into the woods. All the hunters stared after Percy in shock. Artemis had an utterly shocked expression on her face. Then she turned to her hunters and calmly but threateningly said, "What have you been doing?"

 **With Percy**

Percy stormed off into the woods. He didn't know where he was going to but he just wanted to get away from those insufferable hunters. He walked through the forest for gods know how long. Finally, he got tired and sat down on the stump of a tree and put his head in his hands.

"Percy" a voice said. Percy lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Hestia. "Percy what happened why are you here?"

"I'm tired of it, okay? I'm tired of being with those stupid, sexist, homicidal bitches, okay? And their stupid leader is the biggest one. I'm fucking tired of it. I'm never going back. I don't care what you say about forgiveness and all that hippie bullshit, okay? I'm not going back. Fuck Zeus, and fuck all of you gods. I just want to go back to my real family. My mom and my dad. That's what I want to do."

Hestia stared at Percy for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh. "Look, no one is making you go back. I had o idea it was that bad but if it really is then I won't make you go back I promise."

Percy nodded. "Thank you."

"I talked to Zeus" Hestia said. "He said that I can bring you back to Olympus and you can go back to your old job."

Percy smiled. "Great!"

"You will also need to attend council meetings with me" Hestia said. Percy's smile faded. So I'll have to see _her_ again?" he asked. Hestia sighed and nodded.

"Yes you will. Just avoid talking to her and no arguments will happen" Hestia said. Percy huffed.

"Fine" he said. Hestia smiled and took his hand and they flashed back to her temple on Olympus.

"You know where your room is" Hestia said. "I haven't moved a single thing." Percy grinned and hugged her before running upstairs to his room.

Just seconds after he went up, Artemis bursted in. "Hestia I need to talk to you" she said. She opened her mouth to talk but before she could say a word, Hestia held up her hand.

"Are you going to ask where your little slave bot is? Your personal torture device? The animal that you tested out all sorts of traps on? Because if you are, then I am not telling you. What you and your hunters did is on a whole other level of hatred. Sure you hate men, but you dragged it, really dragged it."

"Look if you're going to lecture me or scream at me, don't because Percy already did. I am not the one you should be mad at. I didn't even know what was going! He never said anything to me!" Artemis said.

Hestia laughed mockingly. "Look at the way you treated him in the past. I can't blame him for thinking you would just laugh at him and encourage your hunters. It's exactly what I think you'd do, too."

Artemis remained silent for a couple seconds. Then she said, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should leave. I am very disappointed in you Artemis."

Artemis bowed her head in shame. "So what's going to happen with Percy?"

"He is no longer your slave boy. He is back with me" Hestia sneered. "Can your hunters not bear the thought of doing their own laundry?"

Artemis sighed and left Hestia's temple.

 **6** **months later**

Percy sat on the couch in Hestia's temple watching TV. It had been a very monotonous 8 months. It was mostly the same thing every week. He'd go on a couple missions and in his spare time he trained, watched TV and played video games. He had shot up in height over the last months as well and now stood at 6 feet, very tall for a 14 year old.

There had been no council meetings since the fall out with the hunt so Percy did not have to see Artemis. Everything was fine except for the fact that Percy was bored.

Then, a blessing came.

"Percy!" Hestia shouted. Percy stood up and walked into the kitchen where Hestia was making a meal.

"Yeah what's going on?" he said.

"Get ready. After you eat, we are heading to the throne room for a council meeting. Zeus has told me it is very important meeting and we must attend no matter what."

Percy groaned. "Please can I just stay here? Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"I'm sorry but Zeus especially wants you there. I think he needs you for something important" Hestia responded. Percy sighed and sat down at the table.

"Fine" he said. "Let's just get it over with."

 **Thirty minutes later**

Hestia sat at the hearth with Percy next to her. All the gods were assembled. When Artemis had entered, Percy had pointedly turning away and starting a conversation with Apollo.

Zeus slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne and everyone went silence.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here because I called an emergency meeting. We have a big problem. The demigods that were sent on the quest into the labyrinth have been captured by Luke, Annabeth, and the forces of Kronos."

Athena noticeably cringed when Zeus said Annabeth's name.

"Wait, hold up hold up hold up, what labyrinth quest are you talking about?" Percy asked. He didn't really know what had been going on in the demigod world since leaving the hunt.

Zeus explained to him the nature of the quest. How they suspected there was a labyrinth entrance in the camp and they went to get Daedalus' string and all that stuff. The quest members were Jake, the bratty son of Poseidon, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Grover. The gods had been watching their progress throughout the quest and they had been captured a little over 40 minutes ago.

"So you called an emergency meeting because some demigods got captured on a quest?" Percy asked incredulously.

Zeus raised an eyebrow but disregarded the disrespectful statement, surprisingly.

"This is our last hope. If Luke gets the string then they have a direct attack route into the camp. We cannot allow him to. I need you, Perseus, to go rescue them."

Percy sighed, clearly annoyed with what he was being told to do. "Fine."

"We also have another problem. Much bigger than this one. A powerful entity has joined the Titans cause."

"Who is he?" Percy asked. Zeus fiddled with his tie and glanced at Hera nervously.

"He is an entity that is even more powerful than the Titans and probably the giants, too. Maybe even Gaea" Zeus said. Gasps of surprise and shock filled the room. For the first time since the meeting started, Percy looked worried.

"Who is he?" he repeated. Zeus sighed.

"It is Loki" Zeus said.

 **And there goes chapter 14.**

 **I know it has been a very long time but as I said before, a lot has been going on. It's been a whole month since I last updated and I feel really bad. I promise to try to update faster but I can't guarantee that the next chapter comes within a week. I will try my best though.** **By the way, make sure to add me on snapchat. My username is blackcurry5. Thanks.**

 **Just to let everyone know, Percy is not going back to being guardian of the hunt. I absolutely hate the fact that in other stories, the hunt does despicable things and Percy just forgives them. It annoys me greatly.**

 **I am also still getting asked if Thalia is alive. I am not going to reveal that at all and I am not giving any hints either. That is going to be a complete secret.**

 **Thanks so much for 225 follows and 150 favorites. We are almost at 200 reviews. (196).** **Thanks for 23,000 views as well.**

 **Song I'm listening to right now, Overdose- Nba Youngboy.**

 **Make sure y'all go listen to all these albums dropping. NBA Youngboy, J.Cole, all that good stuff.**

 **Peace from objudge125. If you're still reading this, review the words apple jacks.**


	15. In the arena

**Yo what's up guys it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "heir to the protogenoi."**

 **First things first, I am starting my third story in a month so make sure you vote on the poll that is up on my profile. That poll is going to decide what the pairing in my next story will be so please go vote.**

 **I got a question that I'm really not sure about from a guest. It says:**

Oh and since I'm too lazy to make an account to PM you, does the voting on pairing mean the homos or pair up with Percy?

 **By the pairings I mean the people that Percy is going to pair with. If that doesn't answer your question then just PM me or review your question in a more clear way.**

 **I want to know what you guys think of the story so please leave a review. I want to know what you think of all the crossovers in this story. I apologize if anyone is getting kind of confused by them. It'll hopefully start making sense as the story progresses more.**

 **You guys are amazing, keep reviewing, favoriting(is that a word?), following, all that good stuff. We're almost at 250 follows and 175 favorites so keep it up. We just hit 200 reviews, too so keep reviewing as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Song I'm listening to right now, Lust-Lil Skies.**

There was a state of shock and panic in the throne room. Everyone was shouting and screaming, trying to get everyone to listen to what they were saying. For Percy, it was torture on his ears. A bunch of 20 foot tall Gods screaming at the top of their lungs can really hurt your ears. Finally, Percy had had enough.

"EVERYBODY QUIEEEEEEEEET!" Percy shouted. The gods immediately shutup and looked at him with surprise. Zeus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Ares on the other hand, glared at Percy. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he said. Percy glared back.

"Any other day I would fight you, but right now we have a bigger problem So it would be nice if you shut up and let Zeus speak" Percy said. Zeus nodded at Percy.

"It has been thought for a very long time that the Norse entities were, well, for lack of a better word, myths. We were wrong. This morning, I received an Iris message. I accepted it, of course. On the other end was Luke. I thought it was some sort of trick so I summoned a lightning bolt. It wasn't an attack, though. Luke wanted to tell me something. The first thing he said was 'Why hello Zeus.' I didn't answer, and he kept talking. He said, 'I have grave news. Well, for you. For us it's wonderful news.' Then he smirked and said, 'You might as well surrender now. We have a powerful new ally that would crush you olympians underfoot without a second thought.' This, of course, made me extremely nervous. I was about to ask who it was when he answered my question. The Iris message shifted over a few feet and standing there was a tall man wearing green robes and wearing a helmet with gigantic horns. At first I didn't recognize him but then he smiled and said, 'You should know who I am Zeus.' Then he raised a hand and a scepter flew into it. The edge was very sharp and the center had a blue gem looking stone in it. That's when I recognized him as Loki. The scepter is his extremely powerful signature weapon. This whole time it was believed that the Norse entities were myths, though. Thor, Odin, Loki, the giants, all of those guys. No one thought they were real. It is rumored that they are ten times more powerful then the _Titans._ The fact that Kronos and Luke were able to recruit Loki is very... worrying."

"I mean, people you think you guys are myths too so I have no idea why you think that others are myths when you aren't supposed to be real, either" Percy said.

"That's besides the point. Loki has joined the titans. That is horrible. What can we do?" Ares asked. Athena had been deep in thought throughout most of the meeting but now she perked up.

"If Loki exists" she said, "then the other gods have to exist to, right? Odin, Thor, Tyr, you know, those guys."

"Yeah, so?" Ares said. Athena face-palmed.

"So obviously, all we have to do is find them and we'll even out the stakes!" Athena said.

Percy shook his head. "There's a problem with that. Loki would have never joined the titans if he knew that Odin and Thor were there to stop him. Something must have happened to them."

Athena glared at Percy, angry that he ruined her plan. "So what do we do then. Do _you_ have a plan?" Percy shook his head.

"That's what I thought" Athena said haughtily. Percy glared at her and she glared right back.

"Percy..." Hestia said. Percy sighed and looked at Zeus.

"Are we done here? Your forgetting I have to go save you guys' brats from Luke" Percy said impatiently. Zeus nodded. "You may go" he said. "Be quick." Percy sprang up and bowed to Zeus then to Hestia before flame traveling away.

 **Seconds later**

Percy arrived inside of what looked like a long corridor with high walls. Percy immediately knew he was in the labyrinth. He turned to the right and started walking.

He walked for nearly ten minutes before he reached a set of tall silver doors. Percy didn't want to knock of course. He had no idea what was on the other side. He couldn't just open the door and walk in. Percy stood there and thought about it for a few seconds before face palming.

'I'm a son of two primordials, and was blessed by four more, and I'm sitting here trying to figure out how I'm going to get into a room unnoticed?' he thought.

Percy used his blessing from Tartarus to shroud himself in shadows before shadow traveling past the doors.

The room was filled to the brim with monsters. It was an arena, clearly. There were bleachers filled with monsters and there were so many that some of them were forced to sit on the floor. I searched for any sign of the demigods and finally I found them. They were tied up on the floor and were being guarded by two laestrygonian giants and two empousa.

In the middle of the arena was a wwe style ring. Two monsters were fighting in it. There was a 9 foot tall giant using no weapon fighting a centaur using a sword and a shield.

The giant punched the centaur in the face and he stumbled back. The giant picked up the centaur by the head and threw him back. The centaur tried to get up but the giant stomped on his face. The centaur dropped and did not get up. The giant looked up into a section of the bleachers and Percy saw them.

Luke and Annabeth sat there. Next fo them was a fat man. Not regular fat though. _Extreme_ fat. He was 10 feet tall at least and he looked like he weighed about 800 or 900 pounds.

The giant looked up at the fat giant and put up a thumb down. The fat giant nodded and put up a thumb down. The giant grinned and jumped in the air before landing on top of the centaur's head. The centaur exploded into golden dust and the crowd cheered. The fat giant, though, looked bored.

"Is that not enough entertainment for you Antaeus?" Luke asked the fat giant. The giant named Antaeus snorted.

"You call that entertainment? I almost fell asleep!" Antaeus boomed. Luke sighed.

"Well I do have something new for you. I have demigods, straight from camp half blood!" Luke said, pointing at the tied up demigods.

Antaeus raised and eyebrow. "You think that these scrawny little worms will provide me with entertainment? Fine. Send up the son of Poseidon. He should be interesting right?"

Luke shrugged. "Go ahead Jacob. Get in the arena." Jake glared at Luke.

"It's _Jake_ " he snarled. The giants untied him and tossed him in the arena. He landed with a _thud._ He scrambled to his feet.

"I don't have my sword" he said to Luke.

"Give him his sword" Luke told one of the laestrygonians. They threw the sword into the arena and Jake picked it up.

"I am a son of Poseidon as well" Antaeus said. "I make my father proud with all of these skeletons on the ceiling. What do _you_ make him proud with?"

Jake glared at Antaeus. "I found Zeus' master bolt and the golden fleece."

Antaeus' booming laughter echoed around the room. "You think Luke has not told me about your 'adventures.' You did nothing, but took all the credit when you returned from the quest. All your achievements aren't even yours. **I** am the most powerful son of Poseidon, amd his favorite, too."

Jake growled in anger. "Why don't you come down here and fight me yourself then, if you are so powerful."

Percy groaned loudly but everyone was so focused on talking about how stupid Jake was to notice.

"Why do I always have to save these idiots?" Percy said.

Meanwhile, Antaeus was laughing his ass off in the bleachers. Jake growled at him. "You think it's funny?! Come on, fight me you fat bitch! Or are you scared?"

Antaeus snorted. "That trick hasn't worked on me since Hercules."

"So basically, you're scared"Jake said. Antaeus glared at him. "Everyone knows that I would crush you like a bug." The monsters didn't seem so sure anymore, though.

"He sounds pretty scared" one said. Antaeus stood up. "Me?! Scared?! You have all lost your minds! I will crush you little boy!"

Jake waited as Antaeus waddled into the ring. "So you think you can beat me?" he asked Jake, who seemed to have just realized his mistake as the ten foot mass of giant stood above him.

"Uuuuuhhh" he said. Antaeus grinned. He took a step towards Jake and Jake took five steps back. He was so scared that when he took a weak swing at Antaeus then his sword flew out of his hands.

Antaeus picked it up and tossed it behind him. Jake squeaked in terror.

"This is the great hero of Olympus everyone!" Antaeus shouted. The monsters jeered and threw tomatoes. Then a voice said, "I know he's weak but do you have to antagonize him like that?" Percy said, stepping out of the shadows. Luke shot to his feet. Annabeth, on the other hand, tried not to look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes straight on Antaeus in the ring.

"You" Luke said. Percy shrugged.

"Gou know why I'm here. Let the kids go or face my wrath and blah blah blah."

Luke sneered at Percy. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Percy sighed. He walked into the ring. No one tried to stop him. Antaeus stared at him. In a span of 1.2 seconds, Percy activated his bracelets into his knives and stabbed Antaeus in the head and the chest.

He began to disintegrate but then a wierd thing happened. The dust began to swirl up and form into the shape of Antaeus . The dust solidified and Antaeus was food as new.

"Oh, you're a son of Gaea? Nice to meet you. My mom is Nyx" Percy said. Antaeus' eyes shot into his forehead.

"Your mother is _Nyx?_ " he said. Antaeus took a step back. Percy smirked and stepped forward. He raised his hand and black energy started to gather. The only powers he had gotten from monsters was the one from the Earthborn. You see, the power worked like this. You had to kill the monster yourself to absorbe his powers. During the 8 month span in the little missions that Hestia gave him, he had killed all the monsters he had faced with his powers because why waste your energy when you could just wave your hand or flick your wrist? Percy didn't realize that until very recently, when he realized that the only powers he had recieved from monsters were from the Earthborn.

Antaeus was clearly nervous about facing the son of Nyx. Percy, though, didn't care. He ran forward and jumped up before punching Antaeus in the jaw with the hand swirling with dark energy.

Antaeus stumbled back and almost fell, which no doubt would've brought down the arena.

Percy picked up his knives, which had fallen when Antaeus started disintegrating. He turned them back into bracelets and put them back on his wrists before pulling out anaklusmos and facing Antaeus.

Antaeus stood up, angry at being embarassed in front of his monsters. He roared in anger and forgot all fear or nervousness. Antaeus charged Percy and and swung wildly at his head. Percy dodged and slashed a gash in Antaeus' thigh. He roared again and elbowed Percy in the side of his head. This time he got him right in the side of his head and Percy flew across the ring before landing face down on the ring floor. The monsters jeered and cheered for Antaeus.

Antaeus grinned and stood over Percy. "I thought you were strong" he said. "but you're weak. My mother would crush yours."

Less then a second after he said those words, the arena went dark. Everything went completely silent.

Then the lights came back on. The only difference was, Percy was gone.

"Where did the little brat go?" Antaeus growled.

All of a sudden, Percy dropped from the ceiling. Something was different this time, though. His eyes glowed blood red. Antaeus, though, was still cocky from knocking Percy down earlier so he taunted him.

"Come on, son of night! Show me what you've got" he jeered. The monsters joined in.

Big mistake.

In the blink of an eye, Percy was standing at the other end of the ring and Antaeus was disintegrating. Something was different this time, though. The dust didn't rise and Antaeus didn't reform. Luke stood up and glared at Percy.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily. Percy didn't respond. He smiled to himself. He felt Antaeus' power enter his body. He felt the inhuman strengh as well and he grinned evilly. Just what he needed.

He suddenly jumped in the air and slammed his fist into the ground. The whole arena shook and rocks started falling from the ceiling. Monsters started scrambling over each other to get out. Meanwhile, Percy grabbed Jake and dragged him over to the tied up quest members. He looked up at Luke. "I'll see you around" he said. "And tell your bitch girlfriend I said hello."

Then he flame traveled himself and all the quest members away.

They arrived in an abandoned warehouse basement.

All of them stood up. Jake clutched his stomach. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called flame traveling" Percy answered. "Look, before you ask any questions, you guys need to get back to your quest, and I need to get back to my life so go back to the labyrinth and I'l be on my way."

Before he could say anything else, though, the wall exploded.

In came two giants. Not regular giants, though. These giants were blue, and they were over twenty feet tall.

"Ahhh" the first one said. "The heroes. I expected you to be taller."

Percy didn't respond. He was trying to figure out a plan to defeat the giants. He knew that Jotunheim giants were extremely hard to fight. They had tough skin and were good fighters. It was rare for a hero to be able to defeat them.

"Our master sent us to come capture you" the second one said. "He wants to have a talk." Percy drew anaklusmos.

"You'll have to go through all four of us first" Percy said.

"There's five of us" Jake said, eager to correct Percy.

"There's four, you don't count you can't fight" Percy said. Jake glared at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything back because he got kicked across the room by a gigantic jotun foot. He slammed into the wall with a sickening _crunch._ Percy sighed and charged the giant. He jumped up and buried his sword into the giant's thigh. The giant dropped to a knee but after a few seconds he stood up as if nothing was wrong.

"You think your little toothpick affects me?" he said. Both giants laughed. Faster than twenty foot tall giants should move, the first giant picked up Percy and threw him to a wall.

Percy smacked into the wall harder than Jake, then he saw nothing but black.

 **And there goes chapter 15.**

 **That, by far, was my favorite chapter. If you have a question about anything that is going on in the story just ask. I don't want anyone to be confused.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the book. Please leave a review.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll that is currently up on my profile. My new story is starting soon so VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

 **If you are still reading then review the word walnuts. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	16. God of Mischief

**What's up, it's your boy objudge125 with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **First things first, the first chapter of my third story is in progress so you guys have to get to the poll on my profile before May 15. I repeat, May 15. The story won't drop until a bit later but until then, you could enjoy re-reading this story over and over again!**

 **Don't forget to drop those reviews or any questions you have. Reviews are what keep me going. I want to know what everyone thinks about this story. Even if it's negative, review what you think because I want to make the best story possible.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.**

When Percy opened his eyes he saw nothing but white. He looked around and saw that he was hanging from the wall in a gigantic room. The room was completely empty except for Percy. The only thing Percy saw besides white walls was a giant door. It stood about thirty feet tall.

"Hello!" Percy called. "Is anybody out there!" There was no response. Percy called again. No response. He sighed.

 **Forty minutes later**

Percy was so bored that he was almost relieved when the door opened. That is, until he saw who it was.

It was a extraordinarily tall frost giant and a man wearing green robes and a helmet with large curly horns. He was holding a scepter with a blue gem in it.

"Loki" Percy spat.

"Hello there Perseus" Loki said. He grinned evilly.

"What do you want" Percy said. Loki smiled.

"I'd like to make you an offer" Loki said. Percy was about to say no but then he remembered that he was the one hanging from the wall so he decided to entertain them.

"Who's the giant?" Percy asked.

"That's my... father... or mother, either one it doesn't really matter, right? The point is, this is my parent" Loki said.

"Look, I'm not really all that great with all you Norse deities but I'm pretty sure that he left you to die in a temple because you were a midget?" Percy asked. Laufey grunted. "And didn't Odin come and save your life or some shit like that?"

Loki glared at Percy. "Odin is a lying, deceiving scumbag."

"Yeah so you just go back to the parents that left you to die as a child instead of staying with the one that saved you. Makes sense" Percy said.

Loki snorted. "Odin didn't _want_ me. He just took me because he thought I could be used as ransom to get what he wanted from the frost giants. He didn't know that no one cared about me in the first place."

"You're reinforcing my point. The man that saved your life in the first place doesn't care about you so you head back to the people that don't care about you _and_ tried to kill you" Percy said.

"My parent has apologized to me for that" Loki argued.

"Wow, because apologizing really makes up for abandoning you to die" Percy said.

"You say you know nothing about the Norse myths?" Loki said, "well let me enlighten you." He summoned a chair for himself and a much larger one for Laufey.

"Before the gods and giants and all that" Loki said, "there was nothing. Just nothing."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's how every creation story starts" Percy said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me talk" Loki said. "The only things were two worlds. Niflheim, the dark world was to the north while Muspell the fire world, was to the south. Now, in Niflheim there were eleven poisonous rivers. These rivers flowed into the gap between Niflheim and Muspell, called Ginnungagap, and the fire and mist from the two worlds formed into humongous glaciers. Where the south glaciers met the fire world, Muspell, the ice melted and took the form of two beings. The first was was a humongous being, bigger than any being on any world. The creature had the likeness of a human, but was nowhere near being human. For one thing, he was more than a thousand times bigger than one. The other being was a cow, also humongous. Ymir drank its milk and grew even bigger than he already was. When the cow licked ice from the glaciers, a person formed. He was Buri, ancestor to the gods as Ymir was ancestor to the giants. When Ymir slept that night, two giants were born from his left armpit and a his headed one was born from his legs." Percy barely held in a laugh when Loki said that.

"Those giants had kids and that's how the giant race was formed. Buri married one of the giants and they had a son named Bor, who married a giant, and they had three sons. Odin, Vili, and Ve. When those three got older, they got bored in Ginnungagap. There was nothing to do except watch Muspell spew fire and watch the rivers of Niflheim run into Ginnungagap. So, as men, the three got together and decided what to do. They decided that to create the Universe they had to kill Ymir. So they did. They stabbed him, and the blood that flowed from him was enough to drown and kill all the giants except for two who climbed in a box. They later had a bunch of kids and that is how the current giant race was created. As for Ymir's body, that is what created the nine worlds. The soil is Ymir's mountains were Ymir's bones. The rocks were his teeth. The waters of the worlds are Ymir's blood and sweat. The sky is the inside of Ymir's skull. The stars were sparks from Muspell. Midgard, or Earth, is the middle world of the nine worlds, protected by Ymir's eyelashes. The human race was made from logs that Odin breathed life into and Ve carved into human shapes. After creating the humans, though, Odin retreated to Asgard with his little god race and lived a good life there. They drank and partied every night. Over time, the giants felt as tough they were being left out. They were left on a cold planet by themselves, forced to stay there. They rightfully felt as though they should rule the Universe. So they attacked Asgard. Or tried to, anyway. They were destroyed. Mostly by Odin's son and heir, Thor. Him and his stupid magical belt and that stupid hammer, decimated the whole giant army with a little help from his friends. After that, the giants surrendered and made a pact with the gods to stay in Jotunheim and never attack Asgard again unless attacked. Years later and more recently, Thor was about to be crowned king of Asgard. That was back when I was still with those idiotic gods, thinking I was their _family._ The day before he was to be crowned king, he decided to go to Jotunheim to, in his words, put the giants in their place and show them who was boss. He was always an arrogant idiot."

"Wait, why did Thor need to replace Odin in the first place?" Percy asked.

"He was going into Odinsleep" Loki said. "This one would be different from other Odinsleeps, though. It would be more permanent. Odin thought he was about to die after thousands of years of life. He thought this Odinsleep would be different. So he decided to crown Thor as king before. He, of course, ruined it. Fucking idiot. He got baited by Laufey here into attacking and the giants had free reign. This battle was different from others, though, because they were in Jotunheim and it was five against thousands. Thor killed many with mjolnor but he was badly outnumbered and he eventually was forced to retreat via Bifrost. Odin was furious with Thor and he immediately said that the coronation was off. Then he took mjolnor away from Thor and threw it through the bifrost along with Thor. Me, I had just found out that I was the son of a giant. I confronted Odin about it and he told me the truth. I was, of course, angry but I hid it. Later, I slipped through the bifrost to Jotunheim and met Laufey here for the first time. He told me everything. He said that his advisors forced him to abandon me so that the people wouldn't think I was bad luck or the family was cursed. So he left me. After I returned I stayed there. We made a plan to bring down the gods. We would first take over Midgard first, When I got here, though, I found that Kronos had already risen a rebellion. So me and Kronos made a pact. I help him defeat the gods, he helps me bring down Asgard. It's a win win for both for us. And that's how we got to where we are now. Odin's Odinsleep will begin in two days and by that time, we will have brought down Olympus. We are sending every last monster we have to Olympus tomorrow night. Then I will ask Heimdall to open the bifrost. He knows nothing of my plan so he'll open it up. Then the whole army will flood into Asgard and kill Heimdall and the guards. This time, they'll have me on their side, and that's a whole lot of advantage. Then we'll rule the universe!"

Percy sneered at Loki."You're insane. Shouldn't you be in a cave, getting your face dripped on by a venomous snake?"

Loki laughed. "That was a story that humans thought up to make a punishment for killing Balder."

No one spoke for about two minutes and then finally, Percy asked a question. "You said you had an offer." Loki grinned.

"Yes. We need a fighter. And you seem pretty smart. So I offer that you come over to our-"

"Okay, stop right there. No. I had a feeling that you would ask something like that. So ask me to join your side all you want but it's not gonna happen."

Loki, instead of being angry, just smiled. "You know," he said, "hanging from a wall gets pretty boring. And it starts to hurt after a while." Then, he and Laufey stood up and left the room, leaving Percy alone in the room with two empty chairs.

As soon as they left, Percy started trying to figure out how to make a plan. He could try Iris messaging but there was no sunlight. He could try to communicate telpathically, but he didn't know how the gods did it. He decided to just hang there until he came up with a really good plan. Not that he had a choice, anyways.

 **Two hours later**

Percy squirmed on the wall for about the twentieth time. He had six different itches that he couldn't scratch and it was infuriating. He was unbelievably bored. He was, in fact, so bored that he had started to see how far across the room he could spit.

Finally, the door creaked open and in stepped Loki and Laufey once more.

"Have you made your choice?" he asked. Percy thought about it. If he said no, he would be forced to hang there forever, and his arms were unbelievably sore. If he said yes then Loki would no doubt make him swear a sacred oath of loyalty or something like that. Before he could even make his decision, though, the wall exploded and a large hammer came flying through. It beaned Laufey in the side of the head and he immediately dropped and lay still. The hammer, after taking out Laufey, flew back towards the wall and out of the room. Loki's eyes widened and he lifted his scepter and took a step back.

"No" he said. "He threw you out. You were mortal." A booming laugh was all the response he got. Then the hammer came flying back at Loki this time. Loki ducked and the hammer barely missed him. Then he ducked again as the hammer flew back towards the wall again and out.

Then, out of the rubble of the broken wall, stepped a towering man. He stood at around 6"4, 6"5, and was extremely muscular. In his hand he held a large hammer. He wore a red cape that fluttered behind him as he stepped into the room. Percy recognized him as Thor because he kind of looked like the one from the movies, except he looked a lot scarier and more powerful.

"Thor" Loki said. He sounded just a tad bit nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is, what are you doing here with the frost giants? They are our sworn enemies!" Thor yelled. Loki chuckled nervously.

"I wasn't _with_ them. I was, uh, trying to figure out what their plan was. You see, after father threw you through the bifrost, I knew we were vulnerable and the giants would try something, so I made a plan to find out what they were doing and protect Asgard while you were gone and father was in his Odinsleep. Once you were back we would crush the giants once and for all!"

Thor's expression was unreadable. "Who is he?" he asked, pointing at Percy.

Loki glanced at him. "He is, uh, one of the children of the Midgard gods that joined the giants."

Thor stared at Percy then back at Loki. "Okay brother. Leave the boy on the wall. He is irrelevant right now. Let us return to Asgard and gather our armies so that we can return here and crush the giants. One question, though. Why Midgard?"

"Because, they have their own war that is about to begin. It is between their own gods and their titans. You would.know if you'd payed attention in our world history classea we had when we were younger. Come, I'll tell you when we return to Asgard."

Percy tried to talk but for some reason, no words were coming out. He was trying to tell the truth to Thor but his voice wouldn't work.

"Heimdall!" Thor yelled. A multicolored rainbow of light shot down through the ceiling and the two gods stepped into it. Loki looked back at Percy and flashed him a grin before they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone Percy found that his voice worked again but it was too late. Thor had disappeared.

Percy roared in anger which jolted Laufey awake. He looked around for a few seconds before his eyes landed on Percy.

"What the... where the Hel am I? _Who_ the Hel am I?" he said. The gears in Percy's head worked overtime. Laufey was the strongest giant, so the blow to the head that he took from mjolnor which would have killed any other giant, didn't kill him. It was strong enough to do a _lot_ of damage to his brain, though.

"Yout name is Laufey" Percy said. Laufey looked at him.

"Who are you, little man?" Laufey asked.

"My name is Perseus. You are my... friend. I got captured by some bad guys and hung here. You were coming to save me when you got hit in the head with a metal bat" Percy said. Laufey smiled.

"Well I'm awake so I can save you now!" he said cheerfully. He lumbered over to Percy and freed him from the chains. Percy jumped and landed safely on the floor.

"Thank you, my friend" said Percy. Laufey smiled even wider.

"No problem. Now where are we, and why is there a hole in the wall?" Laufey asked.

Percy pointed to the giant chair. "Take a seat, I'll tell you everything."

 **And there goes the most important chapter in this story so far, chapter 16. Now I know this was a very crazy chapter so keep reading and maybe I'll answer some of the questions you have.**

 **One, yes I am combining Marvel's version of the Norse gods wiwith the actual Norse myths because why not? It makes the story a lot more interesting and waaaay more funner to write. Plus, Marvel's story may tie into this one later. I mean waaaay later. Like way way way way way later.**

 **Two, yes I did get Laufey's "amnesia" from Bob's situation in the Heroes of Olympus series. I was just thinking of ways that Percy could get free and that one popped intonmy mind.**

 **Three, most of the background info abouth the Norse myths is from the book, "Norse Mythology" by Neil Gailman just in case you were wondering.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Let me know in the review section any other things you want to see in this story. I love crossing stuff over so it's going to be really interesting what you guys say.**

 **If you're still reading and you've seen Avengers, Infinity war, review the words** hopefully they're all in the soul stone. **objudge125, out.**


	17. Very important notice!

**What's up everybody it's objudge125. No this is not an update. This is a very important notice.**

 **I have officially dropped my third story. It is called "King of All Gods." I am very excited for this story and I hope you like it. It starts out kind of like this one but I assure you it is very different. I have a little preview for you of the first chapter. Here it is:**

It was a chilly night in October, 1995 when a baby's cry was heard through out the forest night. It was quickly followed by shushing and soft singing of lullabies. Inside a small cottage in a clearing, a beautiful dark haired lady with light brown eyes lay on a bed with her legs spread.

"There's no point in shushing him. My worthless husband is probably having sex with some mortal out there" the woman said. The lady that was attending to her sighed and wisely decided not to respond to that. It was a very touchy subject.

"He's so cute" the woman said. Her attendant smiled. The baby, for the first time, opened his eyes. They were blue.

"Just like his father" the woman said. She tickled the new born and he giggled. The woman, for the first tine in centuries, was actually happy.

The mood quickly changed, though, when there was a knock on the cabin door. The attendant looked frightened but the woman was calm. "Open the door. He said he was coming."

The attendant, who happened to be Iris, goddess of the rainbow, ran to the door and opened it slowly. There stood a tall, muscular man. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. In his hands he held an umbrella.

"Is she here?" he asked. Iris, still scared, nodded. Without another word, he stepped past her into the cottage. Iris quickly followed.

The woman looked relieved but sad when the man came. "Just ten more minutes" she said. The man nodded. The woman started talking to the baby.

"This is your father" she said. The baby reached up and grabbed the man's hand, as if he understood. The man smiled.

"He looks just like you" the woman said. She stroked the baby's blonde hair.

"What is his name?" the woman asked. The man thought about it.

"You choose" he said. The woman lay there for a couple of seconds before saying, "Perseus." The man nodded.

"Goodbye Perseus" The woman said. "I'll see you in the future. For now, go with your father." She kissed the top of his head and handed him to the man.

Then Hera, the queen of the gods, kissed Thor, the god of thunder and the sky, one last time. Then he left.

Once outside, Thor's umbrella transformed into a large hammer. He raised it to the sky and yelled, "Heimdall!" Immediately, a multicolored flash of light engulfed him and he vanished.

 **Make sure you leave a review on the new story. Tell me if you like it or not. New updates for this story as well coming in about a week. Thanks for reading this. objudge125, out.**


	18. Escapades and a quest

**What's up it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **Make sure you review what you think of the story. I like to know what my readers think, weather it's good or bad.**

 **The question I have for you today is:**

 **Is Percy in this story too weak or too strong? I have had people tell me both and I need to know what everyone thinks because either one could change the course of the whole story. You can review me your response or PM me.**

 **I hope everybody enjoys the chapter. Song I'm listening to right now, 4 years old- Chris Brown.**

Percy told Laufey a completely fictional story about how Percy and him used to be enemies and now they were friends because Percy saved his life. He told him that Laufey was the king of the giants and that there was a god named Loki that had been on their side but betrayed them. He told him that the giants were fighting against the gods because if Laufey suddenly said that the gods were not the enemy anymore then the giants would get suspicious. Instead, he said that the giants were not strong enough to fight the gods and that it would be better to lay low for a while until they actually were strong enough. Laufey nodded and Percy smiled. This would give him and the demigods enough time to defeat Kronos before having to worry about Loki and the giants.

Before Percy finished briefing Laufey, though, he decided to sow some seeds of doubt into Laufey's head. "One more thing" Percy said. "I overheard a conversation between some giants before they were captured. They were talking about some kind of rebellion. They said that a couple of you're most trusted advisors are trying to rally some of the giants so that they could over throw you." Laufey looked angry.

"But what have I done wrong?" he asked Percy. Percy shrugged.

"Some people are just power hungry" he answered. Laufey stood up.

"Well thanks for the warning. I will keep that in mind, my friend." Percy bowed.

"As for where we are, I have no idea. The bad guys that kidnapped me didn't take me very far, though, so I'm guessing that we're still in the giants base" Percy said. Laufey nodded and, with Percy by his side, walked out of the room.

On the outside, there was a football stadium sized room with around a hundred giants doing work. Some were creating weapons, some were creating shields and armor, and others were cleaning after the ones creating weapons, shields and armor. It was like one big factory machine. Everyone was working in sync and everything was organized. It scared Percy comparing this to the gods and their levels of organization.

As soon as Laufey and Percy entered the room or forge or whatever you want to call it, every single giant got on one knee and bowed to him. Then they all rose at the same time. All the giants looked at Percy, then at Laufey questioningly.

"This is Perseus. He is an incredible asset to us and he also saved my life. I command that you treat him with respect" Laufey said.

"He smells like a demigod" one giant said, sniffing the air.

"That's because he is one" Laufey responded. The giants looked at Percy suspiciously but he just smiled back and waved.

"Alright back to work" Laufey said. The giants returned to their projects but some still gave Percy suspicious glances as he and Laufey exited the room.

The next room was as big as five football stadiums and there was thousands of giants in the room. This room seemed to be some kind of warrior training room. There was giants with swords everywhere, fighting each other, hacking at dummies, doing all sorts of stuff. It was just like camp half blood.

"This is the training room huh? Cool" Laufey said. As he and Percy walked trough the room, all the giants fell to their knees and bowed, much like the ones in the forge. Percy couldn't really pay attention to all of that, though, because he was so busy trying to keep up with Laufey's long strides, and avoid making eye contact with the giants.

"Hey, what's that little shit doing running behind the king" one of the giants yelled. All eyes fell on Percy but before he could be stomped on by a bunch of 2,00 pound giants, Laufey held his hand up. All movement stopped.

'Dam' Percy thought, 'this guy has absolute control.'

"The demigod is not to be touched" Laufey said, "he is on our side." The giants fell back and returned to their training. Laufey, seeing that Pery was struggling to keep up,picked Percy up, placed him on his shoulder and continued on his way.

Finally, the two reached the end of the room and exited. The next room was probably the most impressive. It was about the size of the forge, but way more fancy. It had chandliers, lamps, all kinds of stuff. There was fancily dressed giants laying or sitting on couches across the room being served by lady giants in extremely skimpy clothing. Some were wearing nothing at all. Some of the giants would smack the servant's ass after they were served and others would just openly grope them with no shame. The whole scene made Percy want to throw up.

"Ahhh my king, you have returned" one of the giants said. He stood up and was about to shake Laufey's hand when he caught sight of Percy on Laufey's shoulder. "My lord, why is there a _demigod_ on your shoulder?"

"This demigod saved my life and probably all of ours" Laufey said.

The giants in the room looked at Percy in surprise. "How?" they asked. Laufey frowned. He'd never thought about that.

"How exactly did you save my life?" He asked. Percy was caught off guard and didn't respond.

"Is he mute?" one of the giants asked. Laufey shook his head.

"Uuhhhhh" Percy said. "Well, I, uh, um." The giants narrowed their eyes.

"Where exactly did you find him?" one asked.

"He was chained to a wall. I had just been hit in the head and I couldn't remember anything so he told me everything. How he had been kidnapped after saving my life and all that stuff" Laufey answered. Now the giants were very suspicious.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" a different giant asked. Laufey glanced at Percy and then back at the giants.

"I never thought of that" Laufey said. Percy wasn't exactly the smartest demigod but he knew that his plan was done for. He jumped off of Laufey's shoulder and landed perfectly on the ground. He had hoped that he could use Laufey to influence the giant decisions but it seemed as if that wouldn't work anymore so he decided to evacuate. He slammed his fist into the ground and it started to shake. While the giants stumbled around, Percy called the shadows to him and they engulfed him. Percy was gone.

 **A couple seconds later**

Percy appeared on a half blood hill. He walked to the top and past the magical barrier into camp half blood.

"Percy?" a voice said. Chiron trotted up to him. "Is everything all right?" Percy shook his head.

"There is no way we are winning this war" Percy said.

Chiron frowned. "Why not?"

"I'll tell you in the big house" Percy said, and trudged over to the big house. Chiron followed.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Chiron frowned through out the whole story. When he finished, Chiron shook his head. "I must report this to Zeus."

"Do what ever you want. I'm leaving" Percy said. "I'm going back to Nibiru." Chiron looked shocked.

"What, what do you mean?" Chiron said. "We need you."

"I can't even beat a stupid frost giant much less Kronos" Percy said. Chiron sighed and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"There is nothing you can't do. You just need training. You are probably the most powerful non- immortal on the planet. We need your help." Percy sighed.

"Fine. I just feel like we don't stand a chance anymore. If I can't beat one basic frost giant then how can I beat Laufey or Loki?" Percy asked. Chiron looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds before he looked like he had an idea.

"What? What is it?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head.

"It was a foolish thought" Chiron said. "It is a thought I have acted on before but it never turned out well."

"It's not like we have a choice, right? Anything that can help us we have to capitalize on. One casualty is better than millions" Percy shot back.

Chiron sighed again. "I have to tell you the story from the beginning. I am assuming that you know how creation started in Norse and Greek mythology?" Percy nodded. "Well they tie in together. Most Norse entities assumed that only Ymir and the cow were created from the combination of Muspell and Niflheim but that wasn't true. Chaos was also created from that combination and that is where the Greek line of history begins. Before that, though, before even Niflheim and Muspell existed, there was nothing." Percy rolled his eyes. Chiron saw this and gave a faint smile.

"In the nothingness there was six singularities. When Muspell and Niflheim sprung into existence, or what mortals call the big bang, the singularities were forged into stones. Those stones were called infinity stones. Because of the 'big bang,' the stones were scattered across the universe. Only the most powerful beings in the Universe can hold one Infinity stone, much less all six at once. To achieve this, you must have a special gauntlet called the infinity gauntlet. Once someone has combined all six infinity stones, they are the most powerful being ever and can destroy the Universe with a snap of his fingers."

Percy's jaw dropped. Hearing that made him feel so insignificant and small.

"It is said that there is a man who ventured across the Universe and collected all six stones. This man is said to live at the far corner of the Universe, on a planet called Pospion. I do not believe it though, because the story mentions nothing of the Infinity gauntlet and it is impossible for any being to possess all six stones with no problem without the gauntlet."

Percy was starting to understand what Chiron wanted him to do. "You want me to look for this man and convince him to help us?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head.

"The Infinity gauntlet cannot be used for something as insignificant as a war on Earth" Chiron asked. Percy widened his eyes.

"A war for Earth is _inisignificant_? Are you insane?!" Percy asked.

"To him it will be" Chiron said. "I need you to convince him to give up one stone. That way we will have an incredible advantage against the giants and the titans."

Percy nodded, letting all the information sink in, before saying, "Have you ever sent anyone else to do this?"

Chiron wouldn't meet Percy's eye. "Um, I uh..."

Percy raised an eyebrow and Chiron sighed. "There is a secret about some Greek heroes that no one knows save for a few gods and I." Percy nodded to show Chiron that he was listening. "There are three Greek heroes that never truly died. Theseus, Achilles, and Perseus. They were all given fake deaths by Hades that even Zeus fell for. In reality, it was me who sent them on the same quest that I am sending you on. To get help from the man on Pospion. Unfortunately, they never returned. None of them. And the world believed that they were killed in their own respective ways."

"So this is a suicide mission?" Percy asked.

"Not really. We do not know if the heroes are actually dead" Chiron answered.

"Who exactly is we?" Percy asked.

"Me, Hades, Athena, Hestia, and Artemis?" Chiron answered.

Percy thought about it for a little bit. "Fine. I will journey and look for the planet Pospion but I have one question. If there are only nine worlds then why are there other planets like Pospion?"

"The nine worlds are the worlds that the bifrost can travel to. All the other planets cannot be reached through the bifrost" Chiron said.

"So how can I reach Pospion?" Percy asked.

"It will be difficult because no one knows where it is but I can give you the means to reach outer space" Chiron said. He led Percy out of the big house and into the woods. All the campers scattered away when Percy passed by them, remembering how he man handled the hunters. Chiron led Percy past Zeus' fist into a part of the woods that almost no one had ever been before.

They walked in the woods for at least 20 minutes before finally, Chiron came to a stop. He raised a hand and the ground in front of them split open. A large helicopter looking vehicle rose out of the ground.

"This is a spaceship. I am not sure how it got here but I discovered it here around the time of the American Revolution. I have no idea how it got here and I'm not sure I ever will but I am assuming that it's functional. The only thing is, you don't know how to drive it" Chiron said.

Percy walked over to the space ship and grabbed the door handle before yanking it open. He was surprised that the door didn't fall off since the ship was so old.

"Space ships are very hard to destroy and they are very durable as well. That ship could've been underground for 2 eons and it would still be functional" Chiron said. Percy climbed into the space ship and sat in the pilot seat. There was so many buttons on the control panel that he didn't even know what to do.

"Alright how do I even start this thing up?" Percy said. Chiron smiled faintly.

"I don't know that much about space ships but I could teach you a thing or two about the basic controls" Chiron said.

 **Unknown planet**

A small man walked up to a large creature sitting on a large throne.

"Master" it said, getting on one knee, "we may have the location." The man on the throne slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. The little man scurried away, scared for his life.

"May have the location?! I need the location RIGHT NOW!" the man screamed. The little man whimpered in fear. "You have 24 hours to get me the exact location, and if you don't have it in 24 hours you are DEAD!"

The little man scurried out of the room as fast as he could.

As soon as he left then a different, taller man entered the room. Well, technically not a man, an alien. The tall alien strode into the room and gave the large man a quick bow before saying, "It is my pleasure to tell you that we have our forces assembled and we will soon be ready for our attack. Loki has also reported to me that Thor is once more a god and has defeated our little challenge." The large man cursed.

"It is only a minor inconvenience, lord. We have other ways to deal with him. For now, we must worry about the real goal" the tall alien said. The large man grinned sadistically.

"You are correct. When the location is ready, go. And do not disappoint me."

The tall alien bowed once more. "You have my word, my lord."

 **And there you have it. Chapter 18 of the story.**

 **In case you haven't noticed. This story is a combination of so many storylines. I wanted to do it because it was really hard and I liked the challenge. I hope you guys will like it, too.**

 **Make sure to go check out my third story called "King of All Gods."**

 **Make sure to answer my little question. Watch out for another story coming soon. Nah I'm joking. Or am I?**

 **Peace, from objudge125.**


	19. Surprise story

**What's up, it's objudge125, and unfortunately, this is not a chapter.**

 **This update is about my new story. That's right, I have four stories out right now. Like I have said before, "The Family of Chaos is not abandoned, I am just taking a long break from it. I will update it from time to time but my other stories are my priority.**

 **My new story is called "The Demigod Wizard." Before I get flamed, yes the story starts out a little cliche but I assure you, it is nothing like any other Percy Jackson crossover story I promise you that.**

 **Percy gets betrayed by the camp and all that shit, but after that the story changes a lot. If you feel like the story is cliche so far, then just wait. I got you. I'm going to give you guys a little preview of the first chapter. By the way, it is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. The pairings are Percy x Fleur and Harry x Hermione. Here is the preview:**

Percy Jackson was once the hero of Olympus. He was once the most popular kid at Camp Half Blood and everybody wanted to be just like him. Everyone once wanted to be his friend or get close to him. Key word, once.

Now, Percy sat at the beach, alone. As he sat there, he thought back on how is life turned into this.

 _Percy's new half brother, Jaden, sat next to him at the Poseidon table and listened to all the other kids talk about Percy's great achievements and everything he did. He poked at his food angrily. How come his stupid brother got all the attention and all the hot girls. His girlfriend was one of the prettiest girls at camp, and that was including the Aphrodite girls! He watched as Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, walked over and sat next to him. His eyes quickly slid down to her ass._

 _'Dam' he said, 'if I could get a piece of that...' He licked his lips and quickly went back to eating his food before anyone caught him staring. As he ate his food he began to formulate a plan in his head._

 _'Oh yeah' he thought, 'Percy won't see this coming.'_

 ** _The next day_**

 _Jaden strolled over to Annabeth after breakfast. She was about to head over to the arena but she stopped when he called her name._

 _"Hey" she said, "you're Percy's brother right?" Jaden frowned at being recognized as that but he quickly put a fake smile on his face._

 _"I have something really serious to talk about" he said. She nodded at him to go on. "Well, I kind of saw Percy cheating on you."_

 _Annabeth laughed. "Percy would never cheat on me."_

 _"Yeah, when I found him and confronted him, that's exactly what he said that you'd say" Jaden. "His exact words were 'She'd never believe you so get the fuck out of here and keep your mouth shut.' I'm sorry but you trust him too much."_

 _Now Jaden could see doubt coming into Annabeth's face. "I'm sorry Annabeth but it's true. I never thought my brother was like tat but apparently he is."_

 _Suddenly, Percy came walking out of the dining pavilion. "Oh, hey Annabeth, hey Jaden" he said, walking over to them. He was about to put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder when she pushed it away and slapped him. Hard. Then she stormed away._

 _Percy looked shocked and then looked at Jaden. "What did I do?" Jaden successfully hid his smirk and then said, "I have no idea."_

 ** _Later that day_**

 _Percy had stayed in his cabin for the next three hours trying to figure out what he did wrong. When he finally came out of his cabin, though, it was a whole different story. Everybody he saw was glaring at him. Even his best friends were angry at him._

 _"What did I do?" he asked Nico, the only person who wasn't glaring at him with pure hatred._

 _"Apparently, there is a rumor going around that you cheated on Annabeth" he said. Percy was surprised._

 _"What? Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I love Annabeth more than anything in the world!" Percy yelled in shock._

 _"Yeah but these idiots clearly don't believe that you do. If I had to guess then I would say that the rumor was started by some jealous little kid. My question is, why did she believe him?" Nico asked himself. Percy was still trying to figure out why people thought, him, of all people, cheated on Annabeth._

 _"I have to find Annabeth and tell her the truth" Percy said. He looked at the Athena table but she wasn't there. He noticed tat Jacob wasn't there either. As he looked around the dining pavilion, he saw all the cold glares aimed at him. "It's unbelievable what a rumor can do." He stood up and started to walk out of the pavilion but before he was out of the door he got hit in the back of the head with a tomato. Percy glanced back and saw that the whole camp had cruel smiles on their faces. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before walking back to his cabin. When he reached there, though, he heard weird noises coming from the room._

 _He opened the cabin door and inside the cabin was Jaden and Annabeth, on Jaden's bed. Jaden was thrusting furiously into Annabeth and she was moaning and screaming his name._

 _"Harder Jaden, harder. Oooooohhh yeah" she squealed. Percy was shaking in anger and finally he lost it and punched a hole in the wall. That alerted Jaden and Annabeth to his presence._

 _As soon as Jaden saw Percy he pulled out of Annabeth and fell off the bed. Annabeth hid herself behind Jaden's covers. "Percy what are you doing here?" Jaden squeaked. He saw the angry glint in Percy's eye and was absolutely terrified._

 _""This is my FUCKING cabin, that you are having sex with my girlfriend in" Percy growled. Annabeth came out from under the covers and glared at Percy. "How dare you say that! You cheated on me! You were the one that cheated on me first! Jaden told me!"_

 _Percy's eyes widened. "And you believed him?! I though you were smart! You really thought I, of all people, would cheat on you? Are you crazy? I loved you more than anything and you just believed this little shit over me? Are you serious!? This is crazy! I can't believe you, and I can't believe this whole fucking camp! You bitches turned on me so fucking fast after I saved your stupid sorry lives twice!"_

 _Annabeth looked confused as if she didn't know what to do. "And you, Jaden. You little lying shit. I should kill you right there where you sit but I'm not that kind of person. Since this whole fucking camp hates me, I'll just fucking leave" Percy said._

And that's how the hero of Olympus found himself sitting at the beach alone. On his way here he was taunted by the people he thought were his best friends. Jason, Piper, Leo, and yes, even Frank called him horrible names. Percy looked down as tears began to fall from his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Percy stood up and wiped his eyes. He had made his decision. He was going to leave. He walked over to the big house, ignoring all the jeers and taunts that were thrown at him. He walked over to the porch, where Chiron was standing alone.

Percy looked at Chiron but before he even said anything, Chiron held up his hand. "I know what you want. You want to leave. I have seen everything that has been happening at camp recently. I hear what people have been saying about you. I don't believe it at all." Percy gave Chiron a sad little smile.

"Thank you" he said. Chiron smiled back. "But I still want to leave." Chiron's smile faded and he sighed.

"There is no safe place in America for demigods, Percy, besides here and camp Jupiter" Chiron said.

"No where?" Percy said.

"No where in America" Chiron said. Then, suddenly, his eyebrows shot into his forehead. "Wait a minute, no where in America!"

Percy looked confused. "Um, Chiron are you okay?"

"Percy, what do you think about London?"

 **That was just a preview of the first chapter. I urge you to check out the book.**

 **You guys already know how much I love y'all. It's you guys that keep me writing. Thanks for everything. Peace, from objudge125.**


	20. Important notice

**Alright, this is going to be the last time I bother you about a new story. This time, though, it's different because this story is on Wattpad. This is my first Wattpad story so if you have a wattpad account, I would appreciate it if you voted the story and left a comment on it, too. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **The story is called "The Darkest Lord" and it's under the same account name as this one, objudge125.**

 **Also, if you have a wattpad story or any story in general just let me know and I'll go check it out and leave a comment or whatever.**

 **Shout out to the boy dannyrockon122 who hit my PM up and told me about his wattpad story, "Blood Havern" which you should definitely read. It's under the account name joshmma.**

 **The next one of my stories that I will be updating is "The Demigod Wizard" and then after that I'll update "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **For now, go check out "The Darkest Lord" on wattpad. Please vote and leave a comment, it would mean the world. Thank you to everyone who read this. This will probably the last new story that I will start for a pretty long time, because now I have four stories I am working on right now. (I'm only taking a break from the family of Chaos).**

 **As always, peace from objudge125.**


	21. Wormholes and An old hero

**What's up, it's your boy objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **I want to thank you guys for 300 follows and 200 favorites. It means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying my stories.**

 **Make sure you guys go check out my new story on wattpad called, "The Darkest Lord." Right now there are three chapters up on that story. My name on wattpad is the same, objudge125.**

 **The question I have for you guys to answer is the same as the last chapter: Is Percy too strong or too weak? You can answer just by reviewing.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.**

Percy hummed to himself as he drove the spaceship through space. At first Percy was scared to death about driving a spaceship but once he had forced his way through Earth's atmosphere it was smooth sailing. The only problem now was fining where to go.

Chiron had told him about this thing called a wormhole that transported you to different places across the Universe. Unfortunately, the wormhole that supposedly led to Pospion is said to be destroyed."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You know, every single thing you've just told me is not a straight fact. I can't even remember how many times you've said supposedly.

Chiron sighed. "It's our last hope. You know how to fly the ship. I have taught you everything I know about that. Now all you can do is fly out and look for the wormhole." Percy nodded.

"Alright. See you when I return, Chiron" Percy said. Chiron merely nodded before turning and trotting back in the direction of camp. Percy took a deep breath and started the spaceship. It jolted to life and suddenly shot into the sky at speeds unreachable by any mortal made airplane. Now all Percy had to worry about was getting zapped out of the sky by Zeus but the ship was going so fast that Percy doubted Zeus would even have time to aim before he was in outer space.

All of that was just minutes earlier. Now as Percy cruised through space at 150 miles per hour. "Now where to go?" he asked himself. He looked around the darkness around him and as he zoomed around he saw his first planet. It was larger than life and as Percy zoomed by, he saw the orangey color it had. "That's got to be Jupiter" he said.

"Actually, the name of the planet is Jupiterania" a robotic voice said. Percy jumped so high he almost hit his head on the roof.

"What the, who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"I am your guide across the Universe. I am implanted in this ship" the robotic voice said again. Not sure exactly what to do, Percy said, "Uuuuum okay."

"Enter a destination" the voice said. Percy's eyes widened. This would be way easier than he thought. Why had no one ever found Pospion if there was a such thing as robotic guides?

"Where do I enter the destination?" Percy asked. A metal key pad suddenly shot down from the ceiling and almost decapitated Percy.

"What the... watch it!" he said angrily. Then he entered "Pospion" into the key pad.

"Please wait while I locate, 'Pospion'" the voice said. Percy waited for the voice to return but it didn't. Percy waited over half an hour before saying, "Are you still there?"

"Still locating 'Pospion'" it responded. Percy sighed and sat back in his seat. He had just completely flown past the orangey planet and was now just cruising around randomly. As he glanced back towards where Earth was, he got quite a shock. Though he could barely see Earth, he could see that it was sandwiched between eight other planets. Four above, and four below.

"Um, robot lady, why does Earth look like that?" he asked. She seemed to know what he meant because she said, "The eight planets above and below Earth are the other eight worlds of Norse mythology. This is why they call Earth Midgard. Because it is in between the other eight worlds."

"Oh. But what about the other planets that the mortals see like Mars and Saturn?" Percy asked.

"Those are just other planets scattered across the Universe" she said. "The names that the mortals give them are not the actual names. For example, the planet that you just passed is called Jupiterania. The mortals call it Jupiter, though."

"Oh" Percy said. He didn't talk for another 15 minutes. He was about to ask the robot another question when suddenly, she spoke.

"Location of 'Pospion' has been located" she said. Percy jumped up excitedly.

"Perfect! Where is it?!" he asked.

"A wormhole that leads to a location 4 miles away from Pospion is approximately 4,908 kilometers away from us" the lady said. Percy didn't even try to calculate how many miles that was. The robot lady seemed to know that and she said, "That's approximately 3,049 miles."

"What?! It's going to take more than a day to reach there at this pace" Percy said.

"So go faster" the robot lady said simply. Percy face palmed. He pushed the lever forward and the ship shot forward even faster. The speedometer said that the ship was going 222 miles per hour.

"What's the max speed this thing can go?" Percy asked.

"800 miles per hour" the lady said. Percy's eyebrows shot up. He pushed the lever forward again, and he kept pushing it until it couldn't go further. Then he watched as the speedometer climbed higher and higher. When it passed 700 miles per hour, Percy said, "No way!" It finally stopped at 789 miles per hour.

As Percy sped through the Universe at unimaginable speeds, he began to get more and more nervous. "What if I crash into another ship?" he asked.

"To avoid that, put the shields around the ship so that you or the ship do not get hurt" the robot lady said.

"But what will happen to the other ship?" he asked.

"It depends on the strength of the ship. This is one of the most powerful ships in the Universe, so there is a good chance that the other ship, if it does not have strong shields, will explode into a thousand pieces."

"Okay" Percy gulped. "How do I turn the shields on." A blue button started to glow on the control panel. Percy pressed it and suddenly, blue wall erected itself around the ship and completely encased it. "Cool" Percy said.

 **Three hours later**

Percy had fallen asleep in his seat. He had been sleeping for about two hours, while the ship sped across the Universe.

"Sir" the robot lady said. Percy sat up and looked around wildly. He looked confused for a couple seconds, before remembering what he was doing. He cursed, realizing that he had fallen asleep while driving a spaceship going almost 800 miles per hour.

"Did I hit anybody?" he asked the robot lady.

"No. We actually didn't pass a single ship, which is strange. I think something is going on."

That made Percy even more nervous. "How far are we from the wormhole?"

"We are approximately 300 miles from the wormhole" the robot lady said. Percy sat in silence for a while before saying, "Do you have a name?"

"My name is the name of the ship" she answered, "The name of the ship is The Milano."

"Oh. That's cool" Percy said.

"Do you have a name?" the robot asked.

"Um, my name is Percy" Percy said.

"Oh. That is nice" the robot said. More silence followed before Milano said, "100 miles away. We will reach our destination in approximately 10 minutes."

As they approached the destination, Percy slowed down to about 100 miles per hour.

"I just drive right through?" Percy asked, staring at the sinister looking wormhole. It looked like a giant thunderstorm except all the clouds were pitch black. You could see flashes of what looked like black and gray lighting flash across the clouds. In the center was a hole big enough for the spaceship to fly through. The wormhole was gigantic and very intimidating. Percy took a deep breath before speeding up the ship and flying directly at the wormhole. As he got closer he went faster and faster. Finally, he flew straight into the hole.

The inside of the wormhole was completely different than what Percy expected. He thought it would be some kind of stormy, hurricane like trip but instead, it was like a mirror with hundreds of different colors in it. Yes it made Percy dizzy but it was pretty cool.

After a few minutes, Percy saw the exit of the wormhole. He sped up and flew out of the wormhole. The other side was even more unexpected. It was the complete opposite of Earth's outer space.

It was so bright that Percy had to shut his eyes to avoid going blind. "Milano why is it so bright here?" Percy asked.

"There are parts of the Universe that are bright as opposed to dark. Most of the Universe is dark though, with bright stars. The places that are the most peaceful and calm are bright" Milano told Percy.

"How am I supposed to see what I'm doing if I can't see at all?" Percy asked. A pair of sunglasses suddenly popped out of the arm rest next to him. He opened his eyes just a little bit and grabbed the sunglasses. He shoved them on and grabbed the controls again.

"Thanks" he said.

"You are welcome" Milano responded. "We are currently approximately 1 mile from the planet Pospion. Prepare for landing."

Percy slowed down to the speed of about 50 miles per hour. He cruised towards the planet in front of him. The planet was not big at all. It was much smaller than even Pluto.

A couple of minutes later, Percy penetrated the planet's atmosphere. Because of the shields on the ship, Percy had no problem flying right through the atmosphere. As Percy flew, he asked Milano "Can you get the location of a man named Scylax?" Chiron had told him that that was the man's name.

It took a couple of minutes before Milano's voice returned. "Scylax dwells not far from here. Only 11 miles east." Percy nodded and turned the ship before speeding up to about 100 miles per hour. Five minutes later, Milano said,"We are approaching the dwelling of Scylax. Begin the descent." Percy slowed the ship down and began to fly towards the ground. Finally, the ship landed on a grassy field. In the distance, Percy saw a small house. Percy stepped out of the ship and started to walk towards the house. As he got closer though, a man stepped out of the house and started to walk towards him. Percy narrowed his eyes but didn't stop walking. Neither did the man. Finally, when they were 10 feet away from each other, they both stopped walking.

"Are you Scylax?" Percy asked.

"Why does it matter?" the man answered.

"I have to speak with him" Percy said.

"I am Scylax" the man said. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"No you are not" Percy said. The man took a step forward.

"Yes I am" he said. No Percy was not a small guy by any standards. He, at only 15, stood at 6"2 and 200 pounds. But this guy took big to another level. He was at least 6'7 and he was _ripped._ Still, Percy stepped forward right back and flicked his wrists. His bracelets turned into knives and he caught them in his hands.

The man grinned and pulled out a giant club.

"What the... is that covered in bronze?" Percy asked. The man nodded and, quick as lightning, he leapt forward and attempted to remove Percy's head. Percy ducked and rolled to the side before slashing at the man's ankle and popping up to his feet. The man sidestepped to avoid the little swipe. Percy narrowed his eyes and leapt forward while stabbing at the man's head. The man dodged the stab and swung his club at Percy's back. Percy sidestepped and spun around while swiping at the man's knee. The man jumped back and swung downwards at Percy's head. Percy rolled to the side and fired one of his knives at the man's face before leaping at him and slashing him in the face. The man dodged the knife but got a large slash in the face. He stumbled back in surprise, but then the surprise turned to anger.

"It seems as if I have underestimated you" the man said. "Now I will not hold back." Having lost one of his knives, Percy pulled out his pen that transformed into anaklusmos.

This time, Percy barely even had time to defend himself before the man attacked him. The man moved faster than he should've been able to with a giant club covered in bronze and he swung at Percy over and over again, not giving Percy any time to try to get on offense. Percy struggled to defend himself and it was all he could do to not get slammed in his head with the club.

Finally, Percy got lucky when the man stumbled forward on a particularly heavy swing. Percy leaped all over the mistake and started hacking and slashing at the man. He slashed a long cut on his cheek and he sliced a smaller cut on his shoulder.

Percy danced around, his energy having gone up after he got a couple of hits in. The man snarled and drew himself up to his full height. "You want to dance? Let's dance."

After that Percy spent the whole time dodging, ducking, and rolling, trying to avoid the man's furious attacks. After a couple of minutes, Percy was covered in sweat and was breathing hard. The man, on the other hand, was barely breathing hard and had hardly broken a sweat.

"What's your real name? Who are you really?" Percy asked, trying to buy some time to get some of his breath back.

The man seemed to be deciding weather or not he should tell him before finally he said. "Theseus. My name is Theseus."

Percy stopped moving, his eyes and mouth wide open.

Theseus took advantage and while Percy was standing there in shock, he brained Percy in the side of the head with his club, knocking him out and sending him flying sideways into a tree.

 **And bam, there goes chapter 21 of "Heir to the Protogenoi." Thanks for reading the whole chapter.**

 **First things first, yes, Percy's Milano is the same Milano from guardians of the galaxy. It'll all make sense in later chapters.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I understand if it seemed a bit boring at first but it was necessary.**

 **Remember to go read my wattpad story, "The Darkest Lord." Thanks for reading all the way to the end. Peace from objudge125.**


	22. Battle for Reality

**Yo what's up it's your boy objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **Thank you to everybody that has followed and favorited the story. I appreciate you guys so much. Also, thank you guys for 50,000 views. I'm pretty sure that that's pretty good.**

 **Make sure you go read my story on wattpad, "The Darkest Lord" under the same account name objudge125. I'm sure you guys'll like that story.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. See you at the end.**

Percy woke up sitting in a chair inside of a room. He wasn't restrained or anything like that, as far as he could tell. He looked around for anyone but he couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of him. Percy jumped in surprise. "Whoa whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you" the man said. He was a little bit old, he looked around fifty or sixty years old, and he had long, gray, hair that reached his middle back. He also had a thick, full beard that was also gray. He waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of Percy. The man sat in front of him.

"Are you Scylax?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am Scylax" the man said.

"Look" Percy said, "you have probably heard this before but is it true that you-"

"No" the man said. "I do not possess the six infinity stones." Percy's heart dropped."I do, though, possess four of them."

"Really?!" Percy said. Scylax nodded.

"Okay, look,what I'm here for is-"

"To ask for use of one the stones" Scylax said. Percy gulped and nodded, scared of the answer he would get. "You can try." Percy jumped up excitedly.

"Really!?" he said. Scylax nodded again.

"But first, you must hear the story of me and the stones" Scylax said. Percy nodded to show that he was listening. "When I was younger, about twenty years old, I was told a prophecy. Back then I was living on the planet of Diondaya. On the planet was a wold renowned soothsayer name Tomas. He was famous for his prophecies, and one day, he came to my town. I was a personal guard of the king at the time, one of the best warriors on the planet. When Tomas came to see the king, though, as he entered the throne room, he stopped and his eyes misted over. Then he walked up to me and started talking. He said 'The universe is at peril. The son of Sui- San awaits. The stones must be kept safe. The stones must be kept safe.' I knew I had to journey and search for the Infinity stones. I didn't know who this son of Sui- San was, but he must have been some great warrior. I journeyed across the universe, following leads and looking in the most unimaginable places. The first stone I found was the mind stone."

As he said that he opened his hand and a yellow gem hovered above his hand. "I stole this from the god Loki and replaced it with a different magical stone. It is no where near the power level of the mind stone but Loki had never even used the stone correctly in the first place so he could never tell the difference. It appeared blue when it was in Loki's scepter but in reality it is, as you can see, yellow. The second one I found was the space stone." A blue gem appeared and hovered in his hand along with the mind stone. "I found this on an old planet that was destroyed centuries ago. I can't quite remember the name but I know that it was in a blue cube. The people there called it the tesseract. I am not sure they knew what was inside. After I left the planet I destroyed the cube and inside was the stone."

"The next stone I collected was the reality stone. It used to belong to a race called the dark elves in the form of a liquid called aether but I stole it and, using the mind stone, took control of their king Malekith's mind. I forced him to create another aether using his dark magic, and then forced him to act as if nothing was wrong. To this day, Malekith believes that the aether is still the real one. As with the mind stone, it is just a weaker version of the stone." A red stone hovered above Scylax's hand to go along with the space and mind stones.

"The last stone that I discovered was the power stone. I stole that from an old man on some planet on the other side of the universe. I don't even think he knew what he had. He just thought it was a cool space rock. He never touched it, of course, he just left it in his yard. It was laughably easy to steal." As he spoke, a purple gem appeared and hovered over his hand. "These are the four infinity stones that I possess." Percy looked at them in wonder.

"But someone told me that you have to be extremely powerful to possess even one stone, much less multiple. So how can you?" Percy asked.

"I never held the four stones at once" Scylax said. "And if I want to use a stone, I use that stone and that one stone only. The effects of using multiple stones at once are dangerous. All the stones at once could mean the demise of the universe." Percy gulped.

"What did you mean when you said that I can try?" Percy asked.

"Exactly what I said. You can try to take a stone. I said the same thing to the others that came here. You can try to take the stone. The others tried, and failed. They were severely hurt because of that and it took centuries for them to heal." Percy was suddenly very nervous.

"The others?" he said.

"Theseus, Achilles, and Perseus" Scylax said. Right on cue, Theseus entered the room.

"This is Theseus-"

"I know who he is. As a matter of fact, I am from the same place as him" Percy said. Theseus looked shocked while Scylax just raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I come from Earth" Percy said. "And I was sent here by Chiron." Theseus' jaw dropped.

"What?! Why did he send you?! How did you get here!? What are you here for?!" Theseus fired questions at Percy.

"Theseus stop" Scylax said. "Let the boy talk."

Percy took a deep breath. Then he began. He told his whole story, from his birth, to his fight with the giants, to his journey across the universe. He did leave a couple of things out though, like his meeting with the strange man that blessed him after he died in Ladon's garden. When he finished, there was a stunned silence. Then Scylax said, "Come with me."

Percy stood up and followed Scylax. Scylax walked out of the house and stood in front. There, he stopped and muttered something. Immediately, a hole appeared directly under Scylax and Percy and they fell through. Scylax landed on his feet while Percy tumbled to the ground and stumbled to his feet, a little shaken.

Percy looked around. They were in a room. The room looked kind of like a scientist's lab except there wasn't a lot in the room. The only thing Percy saw was a machine looking thing in the center of the room. Percy and Scylax walked over. There was clear glass surroundung the machine, so Percy could see exactly what was inside. It was the infinity stones. They were suspended in mid- air inside the machine and were just floating there. Percy, even through the thick glass, could feel the power that the stones radiated. It felt like he was thousands of feet underwater and he was getting crushed by pressure. He felt weak. Helpless. Powerless. Then Scylax waved his hand and the glass disappeared and the feeling multiplied by ten. Percy was forced to his knees.

"So" Scylax said. "Are you ready to attempt to possess the Infinity stones?"

Percy struggled to his feet. It felt as if he were holding the sky all over again. "Yes" he choked out.

Percy took a step forward and tried to decide which one to grasp. He decided on the reality stone. He reached out his hand and closed his fist around the stone.

Immediately, Percy's vision flashed red and he fell unconscious.

When Percy awoke he sat up and looked around. He was no longer inside the underground room with Scylax. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in giant throne room, just like the one on Olympus, and everything was red.

Percy stood, but before he could even do anything, he heard a voice behind him. "Welcome." Percy whirled around and saw a giant man sitting on a throne. It was, of course, red.

"W-where am I?" Percy asked.

"You are inside the reality stone" the man said. Percy looked around and then face palmed. Of course he was in the reality stone, that's why everything was red.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" Percy asked the man.

"Come, have a seat" the man said. Percy walked closer to where he was. The man summoned a chair with a wave of his hand and Percy sat on it. Or tried to anyway. When Percy tried to sit he went right through the chair. The man busted out laughing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's just a little prank that I play on the people that come here. I don't get many visitors so when I do then I take advantage. Go ahead, sit down, the chair is actually there now." Percy sat down again and this time, the chair was solid.

Percy got a good look at the man. He looked kind of like Scylax except he had shorter hair and a wispier beard. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"My name is Pragmatikotita. But you can call me Pragma. I am the spirit of the reality stone" he said.

"The what?" Percy said.

"The spirit of the reality stone. All of the stones have a spirit. We live inside the stone. When a person grasps the stone they are transported inside, to us" Pragma said.

"But why?" Percy asked.

"We need to know if they are worthy of holding our power. If they are not, we reject them. They are forced to let go of the stone and they get severely injured. If they are, then they can hold the stone and they can use it" Pragma answered.

"But how are you going to know if someone is worthy enough to possess the stone?" Percy asked. The man stood up and pulled out a giants sword.

"They fight me" he said. Percy gulped.

"H-how am I supposed to beat you?" he asked.

"I'm not expecting you to beat me" he said. "I'm expecting you to survive longer than thirty minutes. If you die, you go back to your normal body." Percy stood up and the chair disappeared. He pulled out his pen and turned it into anaklusmos.

"Are you ready?" Pragma asked. Percy nodded. "Good. Your thirty minutes start... NOW!"

As soon as Pragma said that he was on Percy. He was surprisingly good with the sword. Percy could barely even defend himself. Suddenly, Pragma disappeared. Percy whirled around and saw Pragma behind him. He swung at him but his sword passed right through him. "What the..." Percy said. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in his neck and he ducked. A sword sliced the air above his head. He whirled around and saw Pragma standing there. Percy stabbed at him but his sword passed right through him as well.

Suddenly, there were about thirty Pragmas standing around him. 'But which is the real one?' Percy though. Suddenly, all the Pragmas attacked him at once from all angles. Percy, remembering what he did at the glacier when he was fighting Alcyoneus, started to spin around, he started to spin faster and faster and as he spun, water started forming in the air around him. Seconds later, he was standing in his own mini hurricane. Because almost all of the Pragmas were fake, the hurricane had no effect on them but Percy was hoping that he could find the real Pragma through the hurricane. Percy was right.

Percy noticed one of the Pragmas abstained from attacking him and didn't come near the hurricane. Percy took a chance and stopped the hurricane. He leaped towards the Pragma and struck at his head. The Pragma lifted his sword and blocked. Percy grinned and started to get on the offensive. The grin quickly disappeared when the shock of being discovered disappeared from Pragma's face. He fought back and Percy was quickly back on defense. A couple of times, Pragma got a few cuts on Percy but Percy kept fighting on.

Percy gave a quick glance at the giant clock that was hovering above Pragma's throne. There were still fifteen minutes left. Out of the corner of his eyes, Percy saw the other Pragmas rushing towards them. Percy, knowing that the real Pragma would soon be lost in the crowd, floated backwards using Ouranos' blessing. Then he used the inhuman strength he received from killing Antaeus and slammed his fist into the floor. Big chunks of rock began to fall from the ceiling . They passed through most of the Pragmas but one of them bounced directly off of the skull of one of them. Percy, not taking his eyes off of that one Pragma, leaped towards him and brought his sword down to his skull. Pragma barely blocked it. Percy closed his fist and suddenly, a fist made of water flew into the side of Pragma's head. Pragma was thrown into the far wall.

Percy stood there for a couple of seconds to catch his breath before running over to where Pragma landed. Pragma as lying on the ground, bleeding out of the side of his head. He was breathing hard and he struggled to sit up. Percy glanced at the clock. Six minutes left. Quickly, Percy jumped as high as he could and then slammed his fist into the ground. This time, as the rocks fell from the ceiling, Percy used the wind to direct them to Pragma and bury him under them. Percy collapsed to one knee.

Percy stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before he started to get suspicious. Surely, the spirit of the reality stone was not that weak.

"You are absolutely right" a voice behind him said, before the hilt of a sword slammed into the back of his skull. Percy's vision started to swim but he stayed conscious. Suddenly, the room spun right before Percy's eyes and he closed his eyes to stop himself from getting dizzy. When he opened them, Pragma was standing in front of him, completely unscathed. The room was just the way it was when Percy first got there. There were no chunks of rocks lying all over the room. And there were no fake Pragmas.

"It was all-"

"Fake" Pragma said, cutting Percy off. "Though you did pretty well against me." Percy was devastated. He had done all of that fighting just to be told that it had never happened? Then, he remembered the clock. He took a quick glance at the clock behind Pragma. It read 29:16. And it was still ticking. Maybe if he could keep Pragma talking for a couple of seconds.

"So the fight never happened?" Percy asked. 29:22.

"No, it happened. It just wasn't real. This whole time, in reality, you were sitting right there in front of me. And I was sitting there, watching you. You were only fighting me in your mind, which, unfortunately, is not reality" Pragma said. 29:43. "So unfortunately, you will not possess the reality stone. It's unfortunate, you are actually a pretty good fighter." 29:57.

Pragma raised his giant sword and brought it down just as the clock hit 30:00. Just as the sword was about to cleave Percy in two, he disappeared.

 **And bam, there goes chapter 22 of "Heir to the Protogenoi.'**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Don't forget to go read "The Darkest Lord" on wattpad. I would appreciate it a lot.**

 **You guys are awesome, again, thanks for 50,000 views. Next chapter coming soon. Peace, from objudge125.**


	23. The attack and Playing with Thanos

**Yo what's up, it's your boy objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **First and foremost, in a couple hours, I am going to drop a new story on wattpad called "Percy Jackson: The New Avenger." Like, literally, in a couple hours. It's going to drop before this chapter is posted though. Please make sure you go read it. I'm 100% sure if you like this story, you'll like that one.**

 **Second, I apologize to anyone who feels like the story is getting complicated. I just didn't want anyone to feel like this is a cliche story especially since there are a lot of Percy x Artemis stories out there.**

 **Thanks so much if you go read "Percy Jackon: The New Avenger," it means a lot to me. Like, a lot. Hope you like the chapter. See you at the end.**

Back in the underground lab looking room, Percy suddenly jolted and fell to the floor, the reality stone still clutched in his grasp. He slowly lifted his head and realized he was sweating profusely.

"What happened?" he asked Scylax. Scylax didn't answer. His eyes were wide. "Uuuum, is something wrong?"

"You just picked up the reality stone" he said. Percy looked up at him.

"Yeah... and?"

"What happened? Did you meet the spirit of the stone? Did you win the fight? What happened?" Scylax asked, rapidly firing questions at Percy.

"I fought a man that said he was the spirit of the reality stone. He did a bunch of weird, crazy shit freaked me out. He changed reality a bunch of times and in the end, it turns out our whole fight was fake. He caught me with about two minutes left but I managed to stall him with my words until thirty minutes left. Then I disappeared as soon as he was about to chop my head off" Percy said. Scylax studied Percy for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"That's amazing" Scylax said. "I have never seen anyone else able to pick up any of the stones, much less the reality stone."

"So now that I picked up the stone, what do I do, put it back?" Percy asked.

"Once you successfully defeat the spirit of the stone, you're soul is connected to the stone-"

"Fuck you mean my soul is connected to the stone. You couldn't tell me that before I picked it up?" Percy said. Scylax looked taken aback. No one had ever spoken to him like that. "I don't want my soul connected to a stupid rock."

"No no no" Scylax said after recovering from his surprise, "It's not like if the stone is destroyed than you die, nothing like that. Now that your stone is connected to the stone, you can easily control the stone."

"Oooooh" Percy said. "Okay. Does that mean I can take the stone? Please Scylax. I know it may not mean a lot to you but if we don't get this stone our planet may be destroyed."

Scylax sighed and opened his mouth to answer Percy when suddenly, a loud _boom_ came from somewhere above ground.

"What the hell?" Percy said. "What was that?" He looked at Scylax, who looked worried.

"An attack" he said, "no one has attacked this place ever. This must be a powerful foe." He held out his hands and two katanas appeared. "Stay here and guard the stones."

"Wha- me?" Percy asked incredulously, but Scylax ignored him. He walked over to the stones and tapped the space stone. Immediately he disappeared. "So you just gonna leave me here!?" Percy called. No answer. Percy huffed and activated Riptide, just to be ready.

 **Minutes earlier**

Thirty large ships flew straight towards Pospion at full speed. Inside the biggest one, the one that was leading the bunch, the large alien was sitting on a throne. Standing next to him was the tall alien. The large alien picked up a device and spoke into it. Inside all thirty ships, the aliens voice blared.

"Soldiers of Thanos, I want you all to remember, this man is extremely dangerous. He possesses all or at least most of the infinity stones. There are many ways which he can kill us. Be careful. When we are done here, you will get your reward. Loki is currently on Earth with an army of thousands of aliens and even more coming through a wormhole. Soon, Earth will be in our hands and you can all have it to yourselves." A cheer went up through out all of the ships. "Right now, though, we have a battle to focus on. When I have retrieved the stones I will return to my ship and lift off. That will be your sign to do the same. After, we will leave this planet in glory!" Another cheer went up. Then, the ships penetrated the atmosphere.

The ships sped towards the surface of the planet. It got closer and closer until finally, it landed with a loud _boom_. The large alien, named Thanos, exited his ship and his troops followed suit. As Thanos looked around he frowned. All he saw was a little hut. Where was the large army that was supposed to be waiting for him? Suddenly, an old man appeared about thirty feet away from him. Thanos sighed. That was it? This was going to be boring.

"Go kill him" he told his soldiers. About a hundred of them rushed forward. The man stood there and waited for them. Just before they reached him, he leaped into action. In the blink of an eye, twenty soldiers were lying on the round, dead. The other eighty or so soldiers skid to a halt. The man didn't stop though. Less than twenty seconds later the rest of the soldiers were dead. Thanos raised an eyebrow in surprise. The other soldiers in Thanos' army seemed reluctant to attack but at one motion from Thanos, they attacked. This time, around five hundred ran at the man full speed. While the man was fighting, Thanos searched for a place where the man could've hid the stones. The man was clearly a great warrior and a great warrior wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his greatest weapon in his little house.

Then, Thanos a hole in front of the house. Thanos grinned. Maybe the man wasn't so smart after all. He looked back at his warriors and yelled, "EVERYBODY ATTACK!" All the soldiers ran at the man. Meanwhile, Thanos crept around the battle. He walked over to the hole and looked inside. Sure enough, inside the hole was a room. Thanos grinned and jumped inside the hole.

Inside the room inside the hole was nothing except for a glass case. Thanos smirked and walked over to the case. This was too easy. He was right of course. It was too easy.

Thanos drove his fist through the glass and it shattered. Thanos reached for one of the stones and tried to close his fist around it but as soon as he did, the stones disappeared.

"Ha sike!" a voice behind him said. Thanos turned around to find a boy laughing behind him.

"Who the fuck are you and where are the stones" Thanos said.

"The real question is, why are you so aggressive?" Percy asked. "sit down, let's talk over a cup of tea." A table with a teapot and two chairs appeared in front of Thanos. Thanos growled in anger and clenched his fist.

"You think this is a mother fucking JOKE?!" Thanos snarled.

"I'm not talking until you sit down" Percy said. Thanos sneered at Percy but decided that sacrifices had to be made for the greater cause. He sat down on one of the chairs. Or tried to. Thanos went right through the chair and landed on his butt on the floor. Percy busted out laughing on the floor and looked at something in his hand. "You know, this thing really is fun."

Thanos' eyes widened when he saw what Percy was looking at. It was a red gem.

"Give that to me!" he yelled.

"Why?" Percy asked. Thanos didn't have an answer. "Okay then."

"Where are the stones, boy"Thanos growled. "Tell me and I'll spare your life."

"You can't spare my life if you can't kill me" Percy said. **(Bet that made you think, huh)**.

Thanos, tired of playing around, leaped at Percy, hands outstretched. His hands went right through him, though. "I'm not theeeere" Percy sang. Thanos roared in anger, picked up the empty glass case and threw it across the room. "Uuuum, are you okay?" Percy asked. Thanos yelled in anger and slammed hist fist into the ground. "Okay okay I'm sorry" Percy said.

"You have three seconds to give me the stone" Thanos said, "Three, two, one."

There was a couple of seconds of silence before a voice behind Thanos said, "Was something supposed to happen?" Thanos whirled around and leaped at Percy, who dodged.

"Look, can't we just talk like civilized people?" Percy said. Thanos got to his feet and stared Percy down. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Percy said, "Ha, you blinked!"

Thanos punched the wall in frustration. "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" Percy looked slightly nervous seeing the enraged alien but he didn't run. "THIS IS NOT A FUCKING GAME! GIVE ME THE MOTHER FUCKING STONES!"

"I'm sorry sir I can't do that" Percy said. "Maybe if you asked nicer the first time."

Suddenly, the room spun and the true reality of the room was shown. Percy was standing there, but the stones were gone.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, boy, give me the stones" Thanos said. Percy shook his head. Then, Thanos gave a small smile that unnerved Percy.

"I didn't want it to come to this" he said, "or maybe I did." Thanos brought something out from behind his back and placed it on the floor.

"Where have you kept the stones boy, one more time" Thanos said.

"They are in a place far away from here" Percy said. Thanos smiled that unnerving smile again.

"Just what I wanted to hear. This right here is a detonation bug. It is the only one in existence. The smartest people in the universe, who work for me, have been attempting to create one for years. It took exactly 138 years just to create that one and I've been dying to test it out. It is capable of destroying a whole planet, which is why it takes so long to make" Thanos said. "Originally, I planned on getting the stones then blowing up the planet but it is clear that there is no way that I can retrieve the stones from you so now, I will blow up the planet then retrieve the stones."

Percy was thoroughly confused. "How are you going to blow up the planet then retrieve the stones?"

"Once I blow up the planet, the stones will just hover in space, making them easily retrievable. I'll just pick them up and be on my way" Thanos said. Percy blinked.

"That is the dumbest shit I've ever heard in my life" Percy said. Thanos laughed.

"Maybe to you" he said, "but this bug is detonating in two minutes and twenty two seconds. Maybe that's what you should be worried about. You should have just gave me the stone." Thanos, with surprising agility for such big guy, jumped through the hole above the room. Percy jumped through after him and looked around at what was going on. Percy saw Scylax completely destroying Thanos' army with Theseus, Achilles and Perseus at his side.

Percy saw Thanos enter a large spaceship along with a couple of weird looking aliens and he watched as he took off into the sky. Percy sneered as the ship flew away. Stupid coward. Percy, to cause a distraction, slammed his fist into the ground and caused a minor earthquake. While most of Thanos' soldiers fell to the ground, Scylax and the three heroes remained firmly standing.

"Scylax!" Percy yelled. He and the three heroes looked at him. "The planet is going to explode in about a minute. We gotta get out of here!"

The three heroes looked at Scylax, as if asking permission to desert the planet. Scylax looked at the army of Thanos, who was getting to their feet, then he said, "Go!"

The heroes looked back at Percy. "How are we going to go?" Theseus asked.

"There are about thirty ships lying right there and you're going to ask me how we're going to go?" Percy asked. Theseus face palmed.

"Alright come on guys" he said. They ran towards the ships. Percy stayed back and looked at Scylax.

"How are you going to go?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. You have about thirty seconds to get off the planet. Go!"

Percy followed the others to the ships and hopped in one of them. Thanos' army seemed to just realize their leader was gone and their enemies were stealing their ships. They were now running towards the ships.

"Hurry up!" Percy yelled at Achilles. Achilles leaped into Percy's ship and Perseus followed. Percy looked at Theseus, who was climbing in his own ship. "Where'd you learn to drive one of these?"

"Is that really important right now?!" he yelled, jerking his head at the thousands of warriors charging at them.

"Yeah, you right" Percy said. Percy started the space ship and thrust the speed lever forward as far as it went. The ship jolted but remained still and for one scary moment, Percy thought the ship wasn't working. Then, the ship suddenly lifted off the ground and zoomed off into the sky. Percy glanced to his right and saw Theseus zooming alongside him.

Once the ships passed through the planet's atmosphere, Percy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

As Percy and Theseus' ships sped away from Pospion, Percy heard a loud rumbling sound from somewhere behind the ship. Then, there was an ear splitting _boom_ and Percy knew that Pospion was no more.

 **And bam, there goes chapter 23 of "Heir to the Protogenoi." Or is this 24? I don't know I'm too lazy to check. It's 11:12 PM so if you're reading this right now and it's night time, shout out to you.**

 **Anyways, make sure you go read my newest story on wattpad, it's awesome. Or at least I hope it is. I'm going to leave that opinion up to you. The story is called "Percy Jackson: The New Avenger" and it is under the same account name, objudge125. No, it is not the same old Percy is betrayed and runs into Tony Stark and blah blah blah. It is actually extremely different.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, new one coming in a couple weeks. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	24. Puzzle pieces and Tony Stark

**Yo, what's up, it's your boy objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **Don't forget, I have that brand new story called "Percy Jackson: The New Avenger" up on Wattpad. Don't forget to go check it out. I know for a fact that most of you guys are going to love that story.**

 **Thanks so much for 60, 000 views, it means a lot to know that many people are reading my book. We also just reached 325 follows and 225 favorites so that's great as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, see you at the end.**

As Percy and Theseus zoomed away from where Pospion had been, they saw Thanos' ship floating in the air ahead of them. Percy smirked as he remembered Thanos' idiotic plan. There was no way in hell that that bullshit would have worked. He had just made life much harder for him. The stones were most likely scattered across the Universe all over again. The immediate problem now was to try to get past Thanos without him noticing them. Percy looked at all the buttons on the control panel. One of the buttons had an image of the outline of a ship on it. Percy assumed that the button turned the ship invisible, so he pressed it. Sure enough, a couple of miinutes after Percy pressed the button, Theseus' voice was heard saying, "Percy where did your ship go?"

The three heroes in Percy's hip looked around, confused. "Where is your voice coming from?" Achilles asked.

"I found this button on the panel and I pushed it. I think that we can communicate with each other now" Theseus said.

"Good" Percy answered. "I turned the ship invisible by pressing the white button with the outline of the ship on it. You press it, too, and your ship will disappear."

Seconds later, Theseus' ship was gone from sight.

"Alright, we can fly past Thanos' ship now" Theseus said. Percy and Theseus drove the ship directly past Thanos' giant space ship and they got no reaction. Percy internally cheered as he flew towards the wormhole with Theseus right behind him. Percy shot inside the wormhole and minutes later, was back on his side of the Universe. He, already knowing it would be a long ride, got in a comfortable position and began the long ride back to Earth.

 **4 hours later**

Finally, Percy could see the stacked nine worlds in the distance. He sped the ship up and he and Theseus flew towards the planet Earth, directly in the middle of the nine planets, or worlds.

The ships penetrated the atmosphere and flew in the sky towards the Earth's surface. Percy could see the different countries.

"Um, ship can you take me to New York?" Percy asked. Perseus and Achilles looked at him like he was crazy but all of a sudden, the sip turned and started a descent towards a distant country. "Specifically Camp Half Blood."

The ship continued on it's way. Then, it suddenly plunged towards the Earth. Percy could feel his stomach churning. Percy could start seeing skyscrapers and buildings in the distance as the ship flew closer and closer to the ground. Then, it levelled out and started flying straight again.

After about five more minutes of flying. Percy could see camp half blood. He saw the big house and the cabins as they neared. Then, the ship penetrated the magical border and landed roughly on the ground. Perseus and Achilles were thrown from their seats and both hit their heads on the ceiling. Percy was strapped into his seat, though, and he didn't move at all.

"Should've worn your seat belts" Percy called to the two heroes.

"What the hell is a seat belt?" they answered. Percy sighed and unstrapped himself before climbing out of the ship. Every single demigod had gathered around the ship. When Percy clambered out, their were gasps of shock and astonishment. Then, Perseus and Achilles climbed out after him. The demigods weren't exactly sure who they were but they looked pretty impressive.

Chiron trotted to the front of the crowd. When he saw Percy, his eyes went wide. "Percy" he said, "you're back!" Then he saw Perseus and Achilles and his jaw dropped. "Wha- bu- how- oh my gods."

Perseus and Achilles grinned at their dumbstruck old teacher. "Glad to see me?" Perseus asked. Chiron galloped forward and gave each of his old students a hug.

"Bu- how the Hades did you find... how am I going to explain to Zeus? Oh my gods" Chiron stuttered. Percy laughed, drawin gChiron's attention back to him.

"Did you get the stone?" he asked. "Please tell me you did. We need it now more than ever. Luke has planned an attack on the camp through the labyrinth and he has Ariadne's magical string so he has easy access to the camp."

"Relax relax" Percy said, trying to calm Chiron down.

"Did you get it though?" Chiron asked. Percy shook his head and Chiron's tail drooped.

"I had one in my hand but at the last second, an alien named Thanos destroyed it" Percy said. Chiron looked depressed.

"Who is this Thanos man?" Chiron asked. "Another enemy?" Percy nodded.

"He is a powerful alien with a large army. He attacked Scylax and tried to take the stones. We managed to transport the other stones away using the space stone but the stone I was keeping to come back to Earth with got destroyed" Percy said. Chiron looked so depressed that Percy decided to take pity on him. "I'm just joking." He pulled the reality stone out of his pocket and showed Chiron. Chiron practically jumped for joy when he saw it. "Unfortunately, I wasn't joking about this Thanos destroyed all of Pospion in his attempt to get the stones. He thought they would just float there in space until someone grabbed them. Clearly he's not the brightest crayon in the box. Now the stones are no doubt scattered across the universe again in who knows where."

Chiron didn't let the news bring him down, though. "The important thing is, we have a stone. We must focus on fending off Kronos and Loki before we can worry about space wars."

All the demigods that surrounded the four were extremely confused as to what the hell was going on. The most frustrated was Malcom, who was looking angry that he didn't know what was happening for once. The whole situation got even more confusing when Theseus' ship came crashing down right next to Percy's. He then stumbled out of his ship, looking dazed but unhurt.

"You already told him everything? he asked Percy. Percy nodded. "Okay good." He then looked at Chiron. "What's up" he said. Chiron grinned at him.

"You guys have to come to the big house and tell me everything" Chiron said. "Now." The heroes followed Chiron as he trotted to the big house. The rest of the demigods just watched them, thoroughly perplexed.

"So you're not going to tell us what the hell is going on?!" Malcom yelled. Percy turned around and flashed him a smile before continuing into the big house. He growled in frustraion and stomped towards the big house. The Hephaestus cabin practically raced to the space ships and started to study them. After a few minutes, they began trying to lug them back to their cabin. The rest of the camp slowly went back to their cabins.

Meanwhile, in the big house, each of the heroes were filling Chiron in on their stories. The longest one was Percy's, as he had to explain his fight with Pragma, his fight with Thanos, and their great escape. Chiron leaned back in his weelchair and tried to let the information sink in. "Wow" he said after several minutes. "Just... wow."

"So what's the plan now?" Percy asked.

"I think that we should assault them head on. We have a stone, we have a big advantage" Theseus said.

"No" Percy said. What we need to do is try to get a couple of Norse deities on our side. We know Thor is back, we just have no idea where Odin is. There is obviously more Norse deities out there. Why don't we find them and get them to help us?"

Chiron shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to have some extra help. The stone can't solve all our problems." The other heroes nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find them?" Percy asked.

"First, we find Thor" Percy said.

"Where can we find him?" Achilles asked. Percy thought about it, then his face suddenly lit up.

"Oh my gods" he said, "I just remembered something. I know that none of you guys have or watch TV-"

"What's a TV?" asked Achilles. Percy sighed.

"The point is, you guys have no way of watching TV. I know Chiron knows what a TV is so I'm basically only talking to you now." Chiron nodded to show he was listening. "So a couple of months ago I was on Olympus in my room in Hestia's temple watching TV-"

"Why were you in Hestia's temple?" Theseus asked.

"Can I please just talk!?" Percy yelled angrily. Everyone quieted. "Thank you. Now, I was watching TV there and while I was flicking through channels, there was a news story about some hammer that flew from the sky and slammed into the ground. No one was able to pick it up so the moving trucks just left it there. No doubt that was Thor's hammer. It had to be. It is the only one like that in existence."

"Where did the hammer go?" Chiron said.

"A couple weeks later, the hammer disappeared" Percy said. "Around the same time that there was reportedly multiple explosions in New Mexico along with a vicious thunderstorm."

"Obviously the storms and explosions are connected with the disappearance of the hammer. Most likely, Thor retrieved his hammer and had a fight with somebody" Achilles said.

"And then he showed up at the giant's base and that's when I first saw him" Percy said. "But he still believes Loki is on his side."

"That's the problem" Chiron said. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Who owned the moving trucks that tried to remove the hammer?" Chiron asked. Percy frowned.

"How is that important?" Percy asked.

"Just tell me" Chiron said.

"They belonged to this multi-billionaire named Tony Stark. The guy is filthy rich" Percy said.

"Well you're going to pay him a visit" Chiron said.

"How am I going to do that?" Percy asked. "The guy probably has all types of security."

"You'e a fucking demigod. What do you mean he has all types of security?" Chiron said. Percy face palmed. "Now, where does Stark reside?"

"His house" Percy said. Chiron sighed.

"He means _where_ you numb skull" Achilles said.

"Oh. He lives in Malibu, California" Percy said.

"Good. You know where he lives. Now all you have to do is go" Chiron said.

"You could have just told me to-"

"Just go!" Chiron said. Percy closed his eyes and was consumed by a column of flame. When it disappeared, he was gone.

 **Malibu, California- Tony Stark's mansion**

Tony Stark was sitting in his office eating a turkey sandwich. Sitring across from him on the other side of a polished marble desk was Nick Fury.

"You know, I like this new roof I just got. Allows the sunlight in just enough but not the the point where I'm blinded. What do you think?" Tony asked.

"Stop deflecting. You know why I am here. I need to discuss-"

He was interrupted by a loud _CRASH_ and the shattering of Tony's roof. The cause of the shattered ceiling was revealed to be a large metal looking hammer that stopped in mid-air inches before smashing through the floor and flew out of the room.

Tony fell out of his chair, bewildered, and scrambled to his feet. Nick stood up and put a hand on the gun that was in a holster on his waist.

Suddenly, a roaring column of flame appeared in the middle of the room. A person stepped out of the column and looked around the room.

"Tony Stark?" he asked. Tony was shell shocked and couldn't find the voice to respond.

Nick opened his mouth to ask something, but just as the words were about to leave his mouth, and red caped figure with long blonde hair holding a hammer flew into the room and landed a couple of feet away from Percy.


	25. Agreements and Assassinations

**Yo what's up, it's objudge125 and I'm here with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi." Yes, it's a surprise double update.**

 **First things first, let me set a couple things straight. I know it seems like this story has strayed from its original course, but it hasn't. Yes, it looks like this story is going off the path that it is going in the summary, but it isn't, I can promise you guys that. Just sit back and let it all come together.**

 **Don't forget to go read my brand new wattpad story called "Percy Jackson: The New Avenger." I'm pretty sure you guys would love it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you have any questions. See you at the end.**

 **Somewhere on Nibiru**

Erebus sat on a throne made of skulls. Sitting next to him, on his right, was Ananke. Sitting to his left were Phanes and Aion. The most hated of the primordials all sat in the room together.

"He's late" Erebus said in a deep gravelly voice.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a couple minutes" Ananke said, rubbing her hand on his thigh. Right on cue, the doors banged open and in stepped about ten servants.

"My lord" the leader said, "we present to you, Lord Kronos and Lord Loki." The God and the Titan stepped into the room. They approached Loki's throne and bowed deeply.

"My lord" they both said.

"Kronos" Erebus said, "what is the news with your attack?"

"The labyrinth is like our playground right now" Kronos said. "It gives us a direct route into camp half blood. Tomorrow, we will be in perfect position to strike, and we will."

"Good" Erebus said. "And what of you, Loki. Is your attack on New York going as planned."

Loki hesitated before saying, "Yes. The gods will not expect it and they have never seen creatures like the chitauri before. If they even try to stop the attack, which their cowardly king probably wouldn't, I will be there to put them in their place."

"And what of that pesky nuisance Thanos?" Erebus said. Loki gulped.

"I have been... unable to locate him" Loki said. "I... am trying my hardest, though." Erebus narrowed his eyes. He knew very well that something was up.

"Loki, tell the truth. What are you doing with Thanos?" Erebus asked. Loki didn't respond, he just glanced around the room. Erebus stood up and drew a long, black sword. "There's no escape, Loki. Tell the TRUTH!"

Loki looked absolutely terrified. Finally, he said "Okay okay okay. Thanos wanted me to attack New York as well. He is travelling the Universe looking for the infinity stones so that he can have enough power to destroy the universe. He wanted me to attack New York so that we could have a base to attack all of Earth. He needs Earth in his control."

"So you were going to go both ways. Attack New York for two different reasons?" Erebus asked. Loki gulped.

"Yes" he said meekly.

"You slimy scum" Erebus growled. He turned to Ananke. You and Aion go. I want Thanos dead in a weeks time. I will deal with this one."

Ananke pulled Erebus into a deep kiss and he returned it. Then, she and Aion disappeared. Erebus turned to Kronos now. "Continue with your labyrinth attack. When camp half blood is under your control, then return to me and I will give you further instruction." Kronos bowed again and he disappeared.

Now, it was just Phanes, Erebus and Loki in the room. "Thanos will soon be dead" Erebus said. "When you carry out your attack on New York it will be for ME and for ME only. Is that CLEAR!?" Loki nodded. "Do I have to send you to Phanes' torture chambers to reinforce that?" Loki shook his head. "Good. Now your troops. In two days time, after camp half blood is in our hands you will spring your attack on New York."

Loki bowed. "Thank you for your mercy, my lord."

"Oh I'm not showing you mercy, Loki" Erebus said. With that, Loki disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Erebus looked at Phanes. "Trail him. Make sure he stays behaved. And make sure he doesn't tip off Thanos about our little... mission." Phanes nodded grinned at Erebus.

"He will not leave my sight" Phanes said. Erebus grinned back.

"Good" he said. Phanes disappeared and Erebus was left alone in the room.

 **Back in Stark towers**

Thor took one look at Percy and leaped at him. Percy rolled to the side and leaped to his feet.

"Stop!" Percy said. Thor did, but he still held his hammer at the ready. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You work for the giants! I saw you with told me!" Thor said.

"And you believed him? I was chained to the wall you really though I worked for them? Thor, Loki is on the giant's side. Why do you think he was sitting with Laufey?" Percy said.

"He told me he was spying!" Thor said.

"You know, this makes me wonder how many times Loki has lied to you during your childhood and gotten away with it" Percy said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but who the hell are you?" Tony said.

"I am Thor, the god of thunder" Thor said. "From my home world of Asgard."

"Wait, that's your hammer?" Nick said.

"Yes" Thor said, holding it up. "It's called mjolnor. You want to see it?" Nick nodded. Thor tossed him the hammer, but when Nick caught it, his arms were dragged straight to the floor with the hammer. Nick tried to pick it up but the hammer wouldn't budge. He strained and strained but he struggled to no avail. Finally, Nick gave up and sat back down on his chair, sweating hard.

Thor laughed. "It works every time" he said. Percy looked at the hammer curiously. Thor walked over and picked it up.

"What the hell is in that, sandbags?" Nick asked.

"No. Only people that the hammer deems worthy can pick it up" Thor said. Nick looked offended.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked. And why did you have to come crashing through my brand new million dollar roof?"

"I came here for my brother, Loki. He fell off- I mean, he disappeared a little while ago and my father believes he is on Earth. He sent me here" Thor said.

"Who is your father?" Nick asked.

"Odin, the allfather" Thor said.

"Wait" Percy said, "Isn't your father in Odinsleep?"

Thor looked at Percy curiously before saying, "He awoke earlier than expected. How do you know of my father's Odinsleep?"

"Loki told me while he was trying to... recruit me to the giants army" Percy said. Thor growled in anger.

"Slimy Scum" Thor said. "I'm going to rip him apart."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who is this Loki person?" Nick asked.

"He's my brother, and apparently he is a traitor, too" Thor said.

"He is plotting an attack on New York as we speak" Percy said. Nick looked at Tony.

"Looks like the Avengers have their first task" Nick said. Tony sighed.

"What is this Avenger thing?" Thor asked.

"A team full of hero people guarding Earth or some shit like that" Percy said.

"We have four team members right now-"

"They'll have five soon" Nick said.

"I will join these Avengers if they can help me find my brother, Loki" Thor said. Nick looked elated.

"Perfect! Tony, get the team together. Yes, Hulk as well. Begin construction on The Avengers tower, too. Me and my S.H.I.E.L.D team will get your final team member. I think you will recognize him. He knew your father very well" Nick said.

"I'm not building a new tower" Tony said. Nick raised an eyebrow. "I will convert one of my buildings in Manhattan to Avengers tower." Nic shrugged.

"Either way the tower is getting made right?" Nick said. Tony nodded. "Good."

"Alright, I gotta go make some business calls and I got to start remodeling the tower in Manhattan so all of you get up out of here" Tony said. Percy looked at Thor.

"So you're going to be an Avenger?" he asked. Thor nodded. "Okay. Either way Loki is dealt with. I have to return to my camp. Any second Kronos might attack."

"Kronos?" Thor said. Percy waved it off and then he flame traveled away. Nick raised an eyebrow when Percy flame traveled away.

"Wow" he said.

 **Back at camp half blood**

Percy appeared back inside the big house inside a column of flame, scaring the shit out of Chiron, Perseus, Achiles and Theseus.

"The craziest shit just happened" Percy said.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"So I'm asking Tony questions, we're arguing and shit, and then Thor blasts a hole in the roof and drops into the room. Then they start talkin about some avengers initiative and-"

"Whoa slow the hell down" Achilles said. "Repeat that, but slower with more detail."

Percy recounted everything that happened from the time he appeared in front of Tony's door.

"Wait, so there are _superheroes?"_ Chiron asked. Percy nodded. All four were astonished.

"So Thor is on our side?" Perseus asked.

"Technically. He has agreed to join the avengers and the avengers are going to be defending New York when Loki attacks so he's pretty much on our side" Percy said. Chiron nodded.

"Looks like we have an advantage" Chiron said.

"Don't say that" Theseus said. "Something is going to go wrong."

 **On Thanos' home planet of Titan**

Ananke wore an all black bodysuit that Aion had to admit, fit her nicely. Every time she leaped over a rooftop and landed, her ass bounced uncontrollably for a good ten seconds. Aion knew he couldn't do anything, though, because that was Erebus' girl. Erebus couldn't stop him from staring at her, though.

Anyways, the two got closer and closer to Thanos' dwelling, a giant house that was almost as big as Erebus' palace. The two leaped onto the roof of the house. Ananke pulled out a knife made of Chaos steel. She then carved a hole in the roof of the house and jumped in, Aion right behind her.

They landed in the top floor of the house. Ananke then tossed Aion one of the invisibility wrist bands. They put them on and immediatel they disappeared. They had to be fast, though, because the bands only lasted ten minutes. The duo ran to a spiral staircase and leaped down. They landed soundlessly on the floor. Just a couple of feet away was a large set of metal double doors. Ananke nodded at Aion. They walked to the door and opened it. They both slipped inside the room and closed the door behind them.

"Who was that?" a voice said. Ananke and Aion saw two aliens in front of them. One of them was large and purple, sitting on a throne. The other was standing next to him. He was extremely tall. "The door opened by itself" the large purple alien said.

Aion looked at Ananke. 'Aion' she mouthed. Aion nodded. They crept across the large room, which was most likely a throne room. They were careful not to make a sound. Aion stood up behind the tall man and quietly drew a long but extremely thin.

Before he could strike, though, the tall man started talking. "Where is Loki? He said he had important news for us. I hate being kept waiting."

"Be patient, Ebony. He will be here soon" Thanos said. Ebony huffed in annoyance. Ananke looked at Aion and nodded. They would have to report to Erebus on Loki's continued treachery. Aion whiped back his sword and deftly cut off Ebony's head.

"It isn't usual for Loki to be this late, though, right Ebony?" Thanos said. He got no answer. "Ebony?" He glanced at Ebony and all he saw was his headless body. Thanos stood up and looked around. He drew a dagger and got in a ready stance. Unfortunately for him, Ananke was right behind him with her own sword. She drove it directly throught the back of his head. Thanos' eyes went wide and then he keeled over, dead.

As soon as the two removed their invisibility bands and cleaned off their swords on they Ebony guy's robes, Loki came running into the throne room. As soon as he saw Ananke, he skidded to a halt. Ananke growled at him.

"If it isn't the traitorous scum" she said. Loki gulped.

"I didn't mean to. I was... I was going to- to tell him some- something else" Loki said.

Ananke looked at Aion. "Well there was no point in cleaning our swords, huh?"

"No, wait, stop. You still need me! The chitauris only obey me. You will have no attack on Earth without me" Loki said.

Suddenly, Phanes walked through the doors of the room. Loki looked at him, surprised."You really think Erebus trusted you?" Phanes looked at Ananke and Aion. "Tie him up. We're going to be bringing him to my torture chambers." Loki looked completely terrified.

"Please! Please! Anywhere but there! I swear I'll be faithful! I'm sorry!" Loki begged. Phanes laughed, then he nodded at Ananke and Aion.

"And don't try to teleport. It won't work" Then Phanes disappeared and Ananke and Aion bound Loki.

 **And bam, there goes chapter 25 of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **Don't forget to go check out my wattpad.**

 **For anyone who was wondering, The plan was never for Thanos to be the main villain. That was Erebus' spot the whole time. If anyone was... confused on that, I'm sorry. I did kind of drag the Thanos thing.**

 **Now, this chapter may have been confusing. You might think, isn't Loki so powerful? Why is he getting bullied by the Primordials? Well, here's the list of most powerful types of characters in this story from least powerful to most powerful.**

1\. Greek Monsters

2\. Greek Demigods

3\. Norse Giants

4\. Superheroes (The Avengers)

5\. Norse Demigods

6\. Primordial Demigods (In some cases they are more powerful than Greek Gods)

7\. Greek Gods

8\. Titans

9\. Greek Giants (Sons of Gaea)

10\. Norse Gods and Greek Primordials

11\. Odin and Chaos

 **Hopefully, that clears some stuff up for you guys. Thanks for reading. If you're still reading, review the word tomato milk. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	26. Important Notice!

**Yo, what's up, it's objudge125 and no, this is not a chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **I am writing this because I just came out with my third story on wattpad called "A shattered future: The story of Black Storm and the avengers." Now, the main reason I put this in its own part was because I wanted to give you guys a sneak preview of the story. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, read it. It's that simple. I do hope you guys like it, though.**

 **Here's the summary:**

Adrian was a star high school baseball player in the early 1940s, right in the middle of World War 2. One day, when Adrian was practicing on a baseball field, the field suddenly exploded in a blast of purple. The next day, as authorities checked out the scene, H.Y.D.R.A agents disguised as cops were able to recover Adrian's body and bring him back to H.Y.D.R.A's headquarters. H.Y.D.R.A ran over a hundred tests on him and found that the explosion had gave him a massive amount of inhuman capabilities. Because of this, H.Y.D.R.A erased Adrian's memories and healed him. Then, they awoke him and trained him until he was the deadliest weapon the world had ever seen. They released him into the world as the terrifying menace, Black Storm. For two years, Black Storm did H.Y.D.R.A's bidding along with H.Y.D.R.A's other assassin, the Winter Soldier. Then, one day, Black Storm fought Captain America on the mast of H.Y.D.R.A's sixty foot tall warship. Both men fell into the icy waters below and were put in suspended animation. They remained like that until sixty six years later, when S.H.I.E.L.D attempted to wake Captain America and form the super team the Avengers. Instead, they found two super humans waiting in the ice.  
Meanwhile, the devourer of worlds, Galactus, had been devouring planets since the beginning of time, but what happens when he aligns himself with another super powerful villain and they set their sights on Earth?

 **I hope you guys like it and are going to read it. Yes, my name is objudge125 on wattpad as well. I have a special 20,000 word chapter in the works for you guys but it might not be out for a week or two. Be there when it is out, though, because it's awesome. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	27. Good News and Bad News

**Yo, what's up, it's objudge125 and I have good news and bad news for all you guys.**

 **Okay, bad news first. This is not another chapter for this story. The good news, new chapters will be coming soon!** **I am aware that I have not updated in a long time. Like, a long time. There has been a lot of stuff going on. I had a lot of work to do, school had started, and a lot of other things happened. Unfortunately, fanfiction is not the only thing in my life.**

 **Anyways, like I was saying, I will starting to update my stories soon, all of them. Yes, all of them, including the new version of "Family of Chaos." I have decided to re-write it. The old version will stay up, of course, but it will not be updated. I just feel like my writing back then was atrocious and I really like the plot I created back then so I want to write that plot, just with better writing.**

 **"Heir to the Protogenoi" my favorite out of all of my stories so far, is another story that I wish that I wrote better. There was a lot of mistakes and plot holes in there that I never even thought of. I will not rewrite it but I will try my best to make it as good of a story as possible as it goes on.**

 **My last two stories, "The Demigod Wizard" and "King of All Gods" I have no problem with at all. Of course they could be better but right now, I don't feel as if there is anything significantly wrong with the stories.**

 **Almost all of you guys know that I try to make my stories as different as possible and also as entertaining. I try to take the cliche plotlines and turn them into something different. I hope I have succeeded in doing so.** **I apologize to anyone who is angry over this short hiatus. It's been what, two months now? I will be back soon do not worry.** **Expect my first new update to be on October 20th. I'm not saying which story it will be on, though, so watch out for it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for my short hiatus. You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support.**

 **Watch out for October 20th everyone! And for the sake of tradition, if you're still reading this, review the words cupcake salt. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	28. The Battle and The Hunters

**Yooooo what's up it's objudge125 and I am FINALLY back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protog** **enoi." I know that it has been a long time. It has been about theee months since I updated any of my stories, including my wattpad ones. If anyone is mad, I apologize, I just had a lot of stuff going on in my life.**

 **Fortunately for you guys, I got everything sorted out, and I'm back in business. As you all know if you read last chapter, today is the day that I am updating all of my stories at once, including my wattpad stories so it's your lucky day if you are somehow reading all six of my total stories. The re- write of my very first fanfiction, "The Family of Chaos" is also up today so go check that out. This is the first time and probably last time I will update all my stories on one day so TAKE ADVANTAGE and go read them all!**

 **I really missed you guys, I missed getting notifications from my email about all your reviews and follows. I'm back for good though (hopefully).**

 **Y'all enjoy the chapter! Keep reviewing what you think about this story! Give me any constructive criticism or compliments you have. It's all appreciated, positive or negative.** **I'm thinking of splitting this story into two books because I do not want it to be a 200 or 300 chapter story. You guys let me know what you think.**

 **Now let's get to what we have all been waiting for! The newest chapter, of "Heir to the Protogenoi."** **At Camp Half Blood**

The campers stood nervously as they waited for the monster army to pop out of the labyrinth at any moment.

The campers numbered around 200 total, but including the nature spirits and the satyrs, that total grew to around 300.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble from somewhere underground. The campers glanced at each other nervously and held their weapons at the ready. The Apollo kids in the trees nocked their arrows and waited.

Then, all of a sudden, the ground exploded and monsters began pouring out of the labyrinth. They charged at the Apollo kids shot some of them down but more monsters poured out of the labyrinth. The campers charged back at the monsters. They engaged a few of them in battle but the numbers were ridiculously uneven. The tide of monsters seeping out of the labyrinth was seemingly endless.

The battle turned into a bloodbath as demigods were slain left and right.

"COME ON FIGHT LIKE DEMIGO- urrk" Clarrise La Rue was cut off by a spear impaling her in the throat. She fell to the ground and lay still, eyes still wide open.

The flow of monsters seemed to funally cut off. The last people to come out of the labyrinth were Luke and Annabeth. They did not even join the fight. They just watched as their monsters bathed in the blood of the campers.

Finally, it all ended. The monsters had brutally killed all of the campers. None remained alive. Even Chiron lay on the ground, still.

"Army of Kronos!" Luke shouted. The monsters gathered around him and Annabeth. They has lost a few of their own but they still had hundreds in their army.

"Today we have won a great victory! We have finally claimed Camp Half Blood as our own!" Luke shouted. The monsters roared and stomped. "As your reward, you may feast on the flesh of any demigod you wish!" The monsters cheered in excitement and anticipation. "FOR KRONOS!"

"FOR KRONOS!" The monsters roared back.

Well isn't this touching" a voice said. The monsters stopped cheering and looked around confused.

Luke drew backbiter and stood ready. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of red light that blinded the entire army. When the light finally faded, there stood the entire Camp Half Blood army, perfectly healthy and intact. To make matters worse, the hunters of Artemis were with them as well.

Standing at the front of the army was Perseus Jackson and at his side were heroes that Luke thought were long dead. Perseus, Achilles and Theseus.

"H- ho- what-" Luke stuttered in complete shock.

Percy chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"B- but I-"

"Sssssshhhh Luke. Just be quiet and take this L."

Then, in the blink of an eye. Percy sped forward and decapitated four empousai.

Luke seemed to recover from his surprise and said, "This does not matter! Army of Kronos, ATTACK!"

Luke's monsters ran at the campers again, expecting it to be as easy as last time. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't.

Percy and the ancient heroes ran right back at them and the slaughter began.

They moved faster than humanly possible. One second a monster would be charging towards them, the next second, they would be gone, replaced by a pile of dust.

Some of the monsters would get past the death squad of Theseus, Achilles, Perseus and Percy but then they would be immediately picked off by the Apollo campers or ran through by the Ares campers.

By the time the monster force had dwindled down to under a hundred, Luke and Annabeth decided to retreat through the labyrinth. They ran for the entrance, which was still open, and Luke hopped in.

At the last second, an Apollo camper named Michael Yew, spotted Annabeth about to jump back into the labyrinth. He nocked an arrow and fired directly at her.

It was a perfect shot.

Unfortunately, Annabeth had already started to jump in. When the arrow hit her in the side of the head, she tumbled into the labyrinth into the waiting arms of Luke. Then, he closed the labyrinth, leaving his army behind to be slaughtered.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

The celebration had begun but Percy, Chiron and the ancient heroes knew that there was nothing to celebrate about just yet. There was many obstacles to still overcome on the path to victory. With the reality stone, though, there was a glimmer of hope for the demigods.

"Percy, heroes, we shall report to Olympus to tell them about what has transpired over the last few days. We must also alert them to you guys' existence. Zeus will be angry but he will not kill you guys. We need all the help we can get in this war" Chiron said.

Right at that moment, Mr. D flashed in. When he saw Perseus, Achilles and Theseus though, his jaw dropped. "What the- when- when did this happen?" he asked.

Chiron gave Mr. D a slight glare. "Maybe if you were around more, doing your job, you would know" he said. "While you were gone the camp was attacked."

Dionysus looked surprised, then he shrugged. "I couldn't have done anything about it anyway. I'm not allowed to interfere." Theseus stepped up and glared at him.

"You had no problem interfering when you forced me to leave Ariadne on the island so you could swoop in and woo her" he snarled. Dionysus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start with me boy. I am not in the mood" Dionysus said. Theseus glared at him. "Now I will transport you all to Olympus and you can report to the gods what happened." Dionysus waved a hand and they were suddenly lurched forward into blackness. They reappeared in the Olympian throne room. The three ancient heroes looked around in amazement. They had never been here before.

While the ancient heroes walked around the throne room in wonder, Percy sighed and walked over to the hearth, where he sat next to Hestia's plain wooden chair.

In a couple seconds, the gods started flashing in. Each one got the same look of surprise seeing Theseus, Perseus, and Achilles wandering around the throne room.

When all the gods were assembled, Zeus pounded his fist onto his throne.

"GODS!" Zeus yelled. "We are here because Dionysus has called an emergency meeting! Dionysus, what have you called us for?"

"First things first, camp half blood has been attacked. Second, it seems we have dead heroes wandering around the camp now" Dionysus said, sounding bored.

Zeus glanced at Achilles, Perseus and Theseus. It seemed as if he was trying to figure out which situation to cover first. He finally cae to a decison a few seconds later.

"Who attacked the camp?" Zeus asked.

"It was Luke and Annabeth, through the labyrinth, just as we thought" Chiron said. "Luckily, we were prepared thanks to Percy and we were able to push them back."

"Did Annabeth escape?" Zeus asked. Athena stared at her laps as they spoke about her traitorous daughter.

"Yes she escaped. A son of Apollo was able to shoot her in the head with an arrow but we have no idea if the shot was lethal or not because she managed to fall into the labyrinth where Luke was waiting for her. It is most likely that he was able to get her healed" Chiron said.

Zeus slammed his fist onto his armrest, causing a couple gods to jump. "I need that girl captured. She will be executed as soon as I get my hands on her." Athena did not even look up at that statement. "And what of these three. How are they here? Should they not be in elysium enjoying the afterlife?"

Chiron shuffled back and forth nervously on his hooves. "Well, you see, lord Zeus, um, they were never dead." Zeus looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Before Chiron could respond, Percy, who hadn't spoken the entire meeting, finally spoke up.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' It's pretty fucking obvious what he means. They were never dead. They were on some outer space mission to get some rocks so their deaths were faked and blah blah blah. We don't have to get to details. The point is, they're here now, and they can still fight. Now can we get on with this, I'm dead tired and if I don't get any sleep in the next hour I'm going to kill somebody."

The ancient heroes looked at Percy in horror, fearing that he would be struck down by Zeus. Zeus, though, looked unbothered by the blatant disrespect. He seemed more focused on the first words Percy said.

"Space mission? What space mission?" Zeus asked. Athen finally looked up from her lap, curious to know what they were talking about. Percy sighed.

"Uuuugggghhh why did I agree to come here?" he asked himself.

"Tell me boy!" Zeus yelled.

Percy glared at Zeus. "I don't know who the fuc-"

"Percy!" Chiron yelled. "Can you please try not to get incinerated?"

"Nah because he think that just because he's the King of Olympus he could talk to people how he want. Hell no. He gonna have to watch his mother fuc-"

"Okay Percy that is enough!" Chiron shouted. "I apologize for the boy's insolence. He is a bit... cranky from lack of sleep. I pray that you can forgive him."

Zeus nodded but still looked a bit fessed about Percy's disrespect.

"Chiron, you tell me what occurred" he said.

Chiron looked nervous. Theseus noticed this and stepped forward.

"Almighty and powerful Zeus, Lord of all gods, I beg that you allow me to report to you what transpired" Theseus said. Zeus smirked at the sight of the son of Poseidon grovelling before him.

"Go on demigod."

Theseus proceeded to tell Zeus everything from the beginning. He finished with the battle at camp half blood. When he stopped, he was breathing heavily.

The gods except the ones that already knew of the heroes existence looked amazed.

"So... you guys were never dead?!" Apollo asked.

"Oh my gods HE JUST SAID THAT! Like dam, are y'all deaf? Do y'all need me to clean out your ears? Dam, I'm tryna go home and y'all are in here asking dumb ass questions, like come on man!" Percy said.

The ancient heroes looked terrified for Percy, before they each fell to their knees before Zeus. "Please do not kill him. He is merely cranky from sleep deprivation."

Zeus knew full well that he could not kill Percy no matter how bad he wanted to but it felt to have demigods on their knees before him **(Pause)** so he let them believe that. Unfortunately, Percy had to ruin it.

"Kill me?" Percy snorted. "Man these soft ass gods won't do shit."

"Alright that's our cue. Percy, up you go" Chiron said.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus said.

"Wait Perseus" a voice said. Percy turned to see Artemis quickly walking towards him. As quick as he could, Percy sped out of the throne room.

He ignored all the people that looked at him weirdly as he turned a corner in the Olympian city. It was a dead end. Percy looked back as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Maybe if he was thinking straight he would have flame travelled away but his judgement was clouded by the anger at remembering the words Artemis' hunters said to him.

The footsteps rounded the corner but Percy was shocked to see that the person following him was not Artemis. It was actually Hera, queen of the gods.

Percy thought about bowing but he decided not to.

"Percy" she said. She studied his face. Percy stared right back at her. He noticed that she didn't call him Perseus.

"Hera" Percy responded. "Why did you follow me here. I thought that it was Artemis attempting to force me to talk to her."

Hera shook her head at the mention of Artemis. "I disagree with what her hunters did. It may not seem like a great offense but I, as the goddess of family, know how truly crushing it was to be constantly berated and attacked the way you were."

Percy wasn't exactly sure what to say. He finally managed to say, "Thank you, Hera." She smiled at him and Percy finally saw how the real Hera looked, not the bitter queen of Olympus. When she smiled she almost looked like she was sparkling.

Percy prayed that Hera could not read his mind, because he did not need any more reasons for Zeus to hate him. There was already more than enough, though.

"The reason I followed you, though, was to ask you a few questions" Hera said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What exactly about?"

"It's about Artemis actually?" Hera said, sounding a little bit nervous.

Percy frowned. "Did she put you up to this?"

Hera shook her head. "I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the oath.

"Then what are you questions?" Percy asked.

"Well, you may not like it but hear me out. I want you to go talk to Artemis and not because I feel bad for her. She has let her hunters run wild for way too long and they have torn tons of families apart with their sexism and savagery. I want you to talk to her for the sake of the little ones in the hunt. It may seem stupid but since the incident, they have closed off. They speak to no one but each other. You were the only family they had besides the hunt but after the incident the hunt was cut from that list. Then you disappeared from their lives. They are alone and they neeed you Percy."

Percy stood there. He was deep in thought. He had forgotten all about the girls in the hunt. He saddened at the thought of Hannah and the others, alone and scared for him.

"But why must I speak with Artemis?" Percy asked.

"You know full well that Artemis will not allow you anywhere near her hunt, at least until you have a conversation with her. It is not even fully her fault" Hera said.

"It is her fault Hera" Percy said. "She let them run rampant for centuries and now they feel like they can do whatever they want, kill any male they want, and they feel like they are doing justice in some sick way. It is disgusting and it all traces back to Artemis."

Hera sighed. She could not argue with what Percy said. "Percy please. At least try to be civil with her. Hestia told me that she could feel hope dying within them. You must act soon."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I will talk to her. Do you have an idea where she could possibly be?"

"Last I checked, she was sulking on her throne after you ran out of the throne room. She seems a bit... distraught" Hera said.

"Oh she cares nothing for my feelings. She just hates feeling as if something was her fault. Hunters of Artemis hate that. I know that from experience" Percy said before giving Hera a slight bow and walking past her out of the small alley.

 **In the throne room**

Artemis sat on her throne and thought back on what had just happened. Since when did she start to care about what a _boy_ felt? Nothing about his gender mattered to her, right?

But as she sat on her throne, she couldn't help but feel this ugly feeling of guilt creep into her chest.

As she sat there, bathing in her guilt, the throne room door burst open, and the very person she was just thinking about walked into the room.

Percy walked over to her throne, not bothering to bow. He stood there and crossed his arms.

"Hera tells me you want to talk" Percy said, looking everywhere but her eyes.

Artemis sat up straight in her throne. "Yes I would like to talk" she said.

"Well make it quick, I have things to do" Percy said, which was a lie. He actually planned on going back to Hestia's palace and taking a 15 hour nap before watching TV.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the actions of my hunt. I apologize for what they said. They made you feel unappreciated and useless. So... so did I" Artemis said, looking pained.

"Still can't let go of that pride?" Percy chuckled humorlessly. "Stupid gods."

Arrwmis looked angry but then she remembered that she was apologizing. "Well I just wanted to say sorry, okay?"

Percy was silent. Then, he said, "That's nice." Then he turned around and started walking towards the throne room door.

Right as he was about to open the throne room door, Artemis quietly said "Hannah wants to see you."

Percy stopped in his tracks, hands inches away from the door to the throne room. He closed his eyes and turned around before opening them.

"Unfortunately, I am not welcome at your camp so it is quite impossible for me to see her" Percy said.

"I can allow you to see her" Artemis said. Percy just laughed.

"For what cost? There always is one with you gods, right?" Percy said.

Artemis once again felt that ugly feeling of guilt in her chest.

"There is no cost" Artemis said. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But I am only going for them. Not for you" Percy said. Artemis sighed and stood.

"Fine Percy" she said.

He glared at her coldly and said, "It's Perseus."

 **At the hunter's camp**

Artemis flashed in with Percy at her side. He had his hood up, though.

When the hunters saw Artemis they ran up to her but then they saw Percy and drew their bows.

"My lady, who is this male that you have brought into the camp?" Phoebe frowled.

Percy snarled as he looked at Phoebe, one of the hunters he disliked the most.

"Do not attack him. He is not here to harm anyone" Artemis said. Then she looked at Percy. "Take off your hood."

Percy removed his hood. When he did, the hunters gasped and some lowered their bows. Most of them glared at Percy and kept their bows nocked, though.

"Why is _he_ here?" Phoebe said. Percy didn't pay her any mind, he just strolled past her and towards the little girls' tent.

"Where do you thunk you're going _boy_!" Phoebe yelled.

Percy just ignored her and strolled into the girls' tent. Phoebe looked at Artemis, expecting her to go stop him but she did nothing.

After a few seconds, a loud scream was heard from the tent. Artemis naroowed her eyes and her and the hunt sprinted to the tent, bows drawn.

They burst into the tent to find Percy on the floor with the girls on top of him, tickling him to death. Percy screamed again.

"Please... stop"Percy breathed. He tried to escape but he was pulled back on the floor and he started getting tickled all over again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry... I'm... sorry for going away" Percy said.

"Will you ever do it again?" Hannah asked.

"No" Percy said.

"Promise" Hannah said. "Promise me."

"I... " Percy started but rhen he paused.

"Girls I think that's enough" Artemis said. The girls got up from on top of Percy and let him get up.

"It's good to see you guys again" Percy said. Kaitlyn jumped into his arms and he laughed and picked her up.

"Can you make something for us?" Hannah asked. "Pleaase?"

Percy smiled. "What would you like- wait, I know. Macaroni and cheese?"

Hannah nodded happily. Percy put Kaitlyn down. He clapped his hands and plates full of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of the girls. They quickly dug in happily. Percy watched them with a small smile on his face.

Artemis looked at him, a smile threatening to come on her face as she looked at his multi- colored eyes shining with happiness. She suddenly founf that she had been staring at him for ten seconds. She blinked and quickly looked away, praying that he didn't notice.

Percy looked at Artemis. "Well, I'll be on my way now." Hannah looked up from her food.

"Wait, you're leaving?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Why can't you just stay?"

Percy shook his head. "I am not welcome around here."

Hannah looked at the hateful eyes of the hunters and seeemed to understand. "Will you come and see me?" she asked.

Percy said. "I... will try."

Hannah nodded and hugged Percy one more time.

"Bye Percy" she said. Percy smiled at her. She then sat down and continued to eat her food. Percy faced the hunters, who were staring at him, some in anger, and some in surprise. Percy disregarded them completely. He knew the thing that hunters of Artemis hated most besides men was being ignored.

Percy walked up to Artemis. A few of the hunters' hands grasped their bows.

"Do you know where Zoe is?" Percy asked.

"Why would she want to see you?" Phoebe sneered. Artemis shot her a quick glare but inwardly, she was thinking the same thing.

At the same time, though, she was curious so she decided to see why Percy was asking. "She is in her lieutenant's tent."

Percy walked past Artemis and towards a tent that stood next to Artemis'. The other hunters shouted protests but Percy ignored them. He opened the flap of the tent and went right inside.

"My lady you will just allow to walk around as if he owns the place?!" Phoebe yelled incredulously.

Artemis just shook her head. "Phoebe... please... just stop."

 **Inside the tent**

Zoe jumped in surprise as Percy walked into her tent. When she saw who he was, she gasped.

"Percy?" she exclaimed. She then did the thing that shocked Percy to she core. She ran over to him and _hugged_ him.

Percy's eyes widened when Zoe hugged him. He thought of Artemis and what she would do to him if she walked him and saw them in this position.

Finally, Zoe let go and stepped away from him.

Percy was gaping like a fish. "Did you just _... hug_ me?!" Percy exclaimed.

Zoe looked confused. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"No, it's just that as a hunter of Artemis it's kind of strange that you are hugging a male" Percy said.

"But you're my friend! Can I not hug a friend?" Zoe asked.

Percy's eyes widened. Since when did Zoe consider him a friend? They were barely acquaintances!

"Your sisters would not like it. They all hate me" Percy said.

Zoe frowned. "They seem to hate you a lot more than a regular male. I do not see why, though."

Percy shrugged. "That's their problem."

"Well why did you come here?" Zoe asked.

"I stopped by to see the little ones and I was about to leave but I decided that before I left I might as well say hi" Percy said.

Zoe smiled inwardly when Percy said that.

"Well thank you Percy" she said. He smiled and nodded at her. Zoe soon found herself staring at him. She didn't even realize she was slowly leaning forward until the tent flap burst open and Artemis walked into the tent.

When she saw Percy sitting on Zoe's bed across from her, she looked surprised.

"Yes my lady, what would you like?" Zoe asked, slightly irritated, though she didn't know why.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at how close Zoe and Percy were to each other.

"Percy, I-" Artemis started, but suddenly, an Iris message appeared next to her.

 _Iris message from, Hestia. Do you accept?_

"Yes" Artemis said.

Hestia's face showed up on the screen but she looked worried and panicked.

She looked at Artemis and was about to speak but then she saw Percy in the background.

"Percy!" she said, sounding relieved. "I have been Iris messaging everyone to find out where you are!"

"What is going on Hestia?" Percy asked, standing up suddenly.

"Olympus is under attack Percy! We need you! There is an army of tens of thousands of monsters here and leading them is Kronos, Hyperion, and Krios!"

Percy's eyes widened. Hestia continued talking, though. "And something strange is happening, too. On the other side of the borough, there are powerful beings fighting each other. We cannot tell exactly who or what they are but they are doing considerable damage."

Percy's eyes narrowed. He had a small idea of who these people possibly could be.

"I will be there soon" Percy said. He then looked at Artemis. "I presume you will gather your hunters and join the battle?"

Artemis nodded. Percy nodded back and then disappeared in a flash of flame.

 **And bam, there goes my first chapter on this story for the last three months! I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and general support. You guys are awesome and I don't know what I would do without y'all.**

 **Make sure you check out my other stories which are ALL getting updated today INCLUDING MY STORIES ON WATTPAD. The new version of "The Family of Chaos" is also up so CHECK THAT OUT.**

 **Make sure you guys let me know what you think of this new chapter in the review section. Leave anything else you want me to know there including any suggestions or questions. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	29. Battles and Saviors

**What's up, it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **First of all, WE JUST MADE IT PAST 400 FOLLOWERS! Thank you guys so much for this. It means a lot to know that people enjoy reading this story. We also just passed 300 favorites and we're almost at 300 reviews. WE ALSO JUST MADE IT TO 100,000 VIEWS. Thank you guys so much.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. By the way I just made a new instagram account. It would be cool if you guys could follow it. It's called objudge125. Thanks a lot. Enjoy!**

Percy stood in front of the empire state building in New York, looking out upon the massive army approaching him. He stood stock still, not moving a muscle as he stared at the waves of monsters heading towards him.

Around him were the demigods of camp half blood. Many of them were shaking as they looked at the terrifying sight in front of them.

"Even the stone may not get us out of this one?" Chiron said. Percy nodded and sighed.

"We must try. There are thousands of monsters here. It would be better to kill as many as possible before we go down" Percy said.

Chiron nodded in agreement. He patted Percy's shoulder. "If this is the last time we speak, then I would like to tell you that I am proud of you" he said. Percy smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." Then, without another word, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the reality stone. He stared at it for a few seconds. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, everything flashed red, then went back to normal.

The monsters were still approching and the demigods were still scared out of their minds.

"DEMIGODS, WE STAND HERE TO DEFEND OLYMPUS!" Chiron yelled. "AND DEFEND WE SHALL!"

Some of the demigods mustered up the courage to cheer but others remained silent. Percy sighed and turned around to face the monsters.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD!" he yelled, "CHAAAARRGE!"

The demigods, some reluctantly, sprinted towards the monster wave.

After a few seconds, the groups met head on. Immediately, demigod bodies began dropping to the ground, dead, while monsters began disintegrating. Achilles and Percy fought side by side. They were two blurs of death, slicing through hordes of monsters like butter.

Unfortuntely, the demigods were outnumbered 30 to 1. Everywhere you looked. There was a dead demigod.

Finally, there were only two demigods remaining. Achilles and Percy. Theseus' body lay still on the ground with his head lying a few feet away. Perseus was unmoving as well. Even the immortal Chiron was down. He was not dead, but he could not move. He had an arrow sticking out of his rib and was in unbearable pain.

"So it comes down to this" Percy said as the monsters slowly made a circle around him and Achilles.

"If we're gonna go down..." Achilles started.

"We're gonna go down fighting" Percy said.

"Aaaaw, how touching" a voice said. The monster stepped aside, making a path for a person that Percy definitely did not want to see. Hyperion, titan of light.

"Pers-"

"Cut it. If we're gonna fight we're gonna fight. Don't try to start a conversation with me" Percy said.

Hyperion raised an eyebrow. "Disrespectful all the way to the end. Well that's nice and all but I'm still going to kill you."

Percy laughed. "Are you?"

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the reality stone. It glittered red as Percy turned it in his hand.

Then, all of a sudden, he closed his fist around it and closed his eyes. Hyperion's eyes widened.

"Stop him!? he shouted. But it was too late. There was a bright flash of red light and then all of a sudden. Everything was dark.

When Hyperion's sight returned to him, he was standing in front of his army, but something was wrong. All the demigods were gone and there was monster dust everywhere.

Then, he looked up and was met with a horrible sight. All the demigods that his army had just killed were sprinting towards them. Hyperion's eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"Killl them" he snarled. "Kill them ALLLL!"

The monsters clashed with the demigods again and same as before, it did not take long before the demigods were almost all dead. One person was missing though.

"Where is the Perseus boy" Hyperion sneered. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Right here" came a voice. Hyperion looked around and caught sight of Percy. He already had the stone in his hand, though, and before Hyperion could say a word, there was a flash of red light and everything was back to the way it was before, except all the monsters stayed disintegrated.

"How is this possible?" Hyperion asked himself. "The boy has some unknown power to turn back time" Hyperion said as the campers came running back at his aemy once again.

Once again, Hyperion and the monsters faced the campers head on. This time, though, Hyperion watched Percy throughout the whole battle. He watched as Percy sliced through his ranks. He thought about engaging Percy in battle but then, he had another, better, idea.

As all the demigods fell under the hordes of monsters for yet a third time, Hyperion watched Percy. When it was just Perseus and Achilles standing, Hyperion flashed in front of him.

"So you seem to have found a way to reverse time" Hyperion said.

Percy looked up at the titan. He knew that he should have just ignored him but Percy couldn't resist taunting Hyperion a little bit.

"Oh it's not turning back time" Percy said. "It's something that you'll never know or understand."

That's all Hyperion needed. In the blink of an eye, he had flashed in front of Percy and grabbed at the stone. His fist closed around it at the same time that Percy's did.

Hyperion growled and yanked his arm, trying to get the stone out but Percy held on for dear life, knowing that if he let go, it would spell doom for Olympus and camp half blood. Hyperion was a titan, though, anf he was much stronger than Percy. Percy knew that it was a matter of seconds before Hyperion would get the stone.

Suddenly, Achilles drew his spear back and drove it directly into Hyperion's abdomen.

Hyperion roared in pain and his grip on the stone loosened. Percy quickly yanked it back. He then closed his eyes. Just as the sky started to flash red, Hyperion leaped at Percy and snatched the stone from his hand.

 **A few minutes later**

Percy opened his eyes standing in front of the empire state bulding for the fourth time. He immediately reached into his pocket for the reality stone, expecting it to be there. He was shocked, though, to find that it was empty. A panicked expression came on Percy's face.

Chiron looked at Percy worriedly. "Is something wrong!"

"The stone" Percy said. "It's gone!!"

Chiron's jaw dropped. "How did you lose it?!"

"Hyperion caught on to what was going on" Percy said. "He tried to make a grab at the stone and we wrestled for it but then Achilles stabbed him and he dropped. We were about to return to reality when he made a last ditch grab at it. I wasn't careful enough and I think he has it right now."

"But that wasn't reality, right?" Chiron asked.

"You forgot? It isn't reality for us but it is for them. Everything that goes on for them is real" Percy said.

"So when he snatched the stone..."

"He actually got the stone" Percy said.

"But if it wasn't reality for us then why don't you have a stone with you" Chiron asked.

"I don't think that's how it works Chiron. There can only be one stone. Since he grabbed the stone, he has the one stone. There cannot be more than one copy. Reality isn't a printer" Percy explained.

Chiron's expression was solemn. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Percy looked towards the monster army. "We fight for our lives. I will try to get the stone back."

Chiron nodded. "Let them know that the stone is gone. Tell them that this is actually life or death." Chiron nodded again. Percy sighed.

 **A couple minutes later**

Each side stood facing each other, just 100 yards away. Though thousands of monsters had been cut down, over three thousand remained. Meanwhile, the 250 campers and hunters of Artemis remained.

Camp half blood was the first to charge. They ran at the monsters courageously, knowing full well that they would die gruesome deaths.

Just as the two groups were about to meet, a bolt of lightning struck the ground directly in the middle of the armies.

Everyone stopped moving as the sky darkened. Then, suddenly, a figure flew from the sky at alarming speed and slammed into the earth.

The figure had a red cape on, which billowed behind him. In his hand he held a large hammer, which crackled with lightning every few seconds.

Seconds later, a streaking form flew from the sky and landed next to the figure. This guy looked more like a robot. His suit was red and gold and looked like it was made of metal.

Seconds after he landed, another figure dropped in, but this guy was nowhere near human. He was seven and a half, maybe even eight feet tall! He had green skin and muscles bulged on his body everywhere you looked. There were two people on his shoulders. One was a man in a purple suit that had an empty qyiver on his back and was holding a bow. The other was a red haired woman that wore a black jumpsuit and had all types of gadgets strapped to her body.

"He jumped all the way here?" the robot guy asked in a somewhat metallic voice. Purple man nodded and robot man chuckled. "Must've been a bumpy ride."

"You have no idea" red hair girl muttered.

Just a few seconds after she said those words, another guy came sprinting up to the group. He was wearing what looking like a red white and blue suit and he had a shield on his back.

"Did you run all the way here?" robot guy asked. Red white and blue nodded. Robot guy shook his head. "You're insane man. You're not even breathing that hard. Are you even tired?"

"I am. I'm just not showing it" red white and blue said. "So, what the hell is going on here, more chitauri?"

"Those don't look like chitauri" purple man said.

"Yeah, more like giant, bulgy geckos" robot man said. "Well, some of them look like that anyway."

"Smash?" the giant green guy said.

Robot guy looked at the hammer guy. " Are we smashing? You're the guy who brought us here."

"Yes we are smashing" Thor said as he looked at Hyperion. "We are smashing all of them."

Percy glanced at Chiron and he knew they were thinking the same thing. _'Who the hell are these guys?'_

"Okay buddy, looks like we're smashing" robot guys said, floating off the ground and patting green guy's shoulder.

"YAAAYYYY SMASH!" green guy shouted. He then turned to the monster army and charged them. His friends were soon behind him.

The campers and hunters could only watch in awe as the group of six people began to destroy the monster army.

The hammer guy was crushing all types of monsters, even laistrogynian giants, under his hammer. Lightning was flashing everywhere, disintegrating monsters on the spot.

The robot guy was shooting blasters from his palm, disintegrating monsters, while purple man and red hair were working with the red white and blue guy. Red hair seemed to be the only one with a weapon that could kill a monster, some electrical thingy in her wrist, so red white and blue guys and purple man would thwack monsters with their shield and bow then red hair would shoot them.

The one that seemed to be having the most fun, though, was big green guy. He was stomping on monsters, tearing them apart, and even crushing them under his massive fists.

Camp half blood was stunned. These people were literally running through Hyperion's army.

Suddenly, Chiron yelled, "Ataaaack!"

Camp half blood was shaken out of their shock and followed their leader into battle.

Percy immediately engaged with Percy, who was trying to figure out the whereabouts of the stone.

It seemed as if a lot was going right for the camp, but then, things started going downhill.

The sound of a loud horn rang through the air and suddenly, another wave of monsters began to pour through the streets of New York, and leading them, was Kronos himself.

 **And boom, their goes chapter 29 of "Heir to the Protogenoi." I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Make sure you favorite and follow the book. Leave a review also and tell me what you though of the chapter.**

 **Love you guys. Make sure you all follow my new instagram, called objudge125. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	30. Never Ending Battle and Pragmatikotita

**Yo what's up, it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi." I want to thank you all for still coming and reading even though I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 months. I was taking a little break from writing but now I'm back and I will start updating more consistently again.**

 **We're about to hit 350 favorites, 425 followers and 300 reviews so thanks a lot guys.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter, and if you are wondering if I'm updating my other stories as well, of course I am. Now, please, enjoy the chapter.**

Percy continued trying to fight Hyperion and figure out where the stone was at the same time but it was proving difficult, as Hyperion was a tough opponent for Percy even when he was paying 100 percent attention.

Meanwhile, the unknown group of powered people that had interfered in the battle continued to smash their way through Hyperion's army. Percy squinted at the hammer guy and suddenly, it hit him. This guy was Thor. The guy that he had talked to inside Stark's house! Percy's eyes widened as he stared at Thor, who was in the middle of bashing a laistrogynians' head in. While doing this, though, he completely forgot that he was in the middle of a fight with Hyperion, and by the time he realized, it was too late.

Percy suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest, and he fell to his knees, eyes wide. He looked down at his chest, where a giant, flaming sword now protruded.

Hyperion stood over Percy, an evil smile on his face. "I don't know exactly what you did, but I know that now it is over for you" Hyperion said. Percy's vision began to blur and the words that Hyperion were saying seemed to be fading. He was still able to hear the words that Hyperion said though, and they shocked Percy.

"Now that you're dead, we just have to get a few more people out of the way, and Lord Erebus will rule EVERYTHING!"

Percy's eyes widened, but before he could fully register what he just heard, something strange started to happen. His sight started to slowly return. His hearing came back and he began to hear the sounds of battle filling his eardrums again. He slowly and painfully sat up.

Hyperion's eyes widened as Percy slowly climbed to his feet, his body being weighed down by the giant sword inside of him. Percy pushed the sword through his body and out through his back. It clanked to the ground behind him. Hyperion's jaw scraped the floor as the giant wound in Percy's chest closed up and even his shirt and hoodie repaired themselves.

Hyperion tried to find the words to say but none came out. Percy himself was shocked as he looked down at his chest, trying to figure out why he was still alive.

Percy looked around at the battlefield and was shocked to find that right before his eyes, dead demigods were returning to life. Monster dust was reforming into monsters. Percy's jaw dropped. "Wha- what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, the six people that had interfered in the battle ran up to Percy. Thor's eyes widened in recognition but before he could say anything, The robot guy spoke. "It seems as if these monsters cannot die. What kind of aliens are this?" he said.

"It is not only them, all of the people on our side are coming back to life as well" Percy said. "Something weird is going on here."

Achilles suddenly appeared at Percy's side. "Percy, where are the gods. It's been so long. Why have they not come to help us?"

Percy looked up at the Empire State Building. "It truly is strange that the gods have not come to help us. I cannot go up there as of right now, though. I am needed down here. We need someone to go up to the top and check on the gods."

"Wait hold up what gods are you talking about? Last time I checked, the Norse were the only gods that exist, and they have their own planet, Asgard, and they live there. Not at the top of the Empire State Building" robot guy said.

"I don't have time to give a full scale explanation right now. I just need someone to go to the top of the building and check, whether it is by the elevator or flight" Percy said.

"What the hell do you mean-"

"I will go" Thor said. Percy nodded. He knew that Thor was the only one that knew what he was talking about. Thor nodded back and then raised his hammer. He then shot into the sky at incredible speeds.

Percy then looked at everyone else. The small group had been joined by Theseus and Perseus.

"If the monsters can't die" Percy said, "what the hell do we do." Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well we have to keep fighting. We apparently are not able to die so why don't we just keep fighting until we figure out what to do. We don't have much of a choice" Theseus said. Percy nodded grimly, then looked at the sky.

"We will just have to hold out until the gods get here" Percy said.

"What god-" the red haired woman was cut off by a wide swing from Hyperion's giant sword. The group scattered and then surrounded Hyperion.

 _'All of us together should take down Hyperion with ease. Now we may get to see what this whole thing is about"_ Percy said. The group jumped Hyperion. Theseus, Achilles and Perseus attacked them with their swords. Black Widow shot him with some electrical stingy thingy from her wrist. Robot guy shot Hyperion with blasters from his palms. The bow and arrow dude shot Hyperion with what looked like bomb arrows that exploded on contact. The giant green guy clapped his hands together, creating shock waves that slammed into Hyperion. The guy in the USA suit was hurling his America shield at Hyperion at speeds that a human arm shouldn't be able to.

Finally, Percy was standing still, eyes closed. Tendrils of earth shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Hyperion's arms and legs, holding him still while he was hit with all the combined attacks. Percy opened his eyes and took his necklace off. It transformed into the beautiful bow. Percy hadn't used it after Zoe gave it back to him after the quest, but now, it would be extremely useful.

Percy drew an arrow and took aim. He pulled back the string. He was able to pull it back even farther, now that he had the strength of all the laistrogynians and cyclops he had killed.

Percy fired the bow at Hyperion's heart. It was a perfect shot. Hyperion stopped struggling in his bonds and was suddenly still. Then, his body started shuddering. His body shook more and violently and violently until it stopped.

"Everybody get back!" Percy yelled. Everyone scrambled back, and just in time. Hyperion's body exploded in a bright flash of golden light. Everyone looked away. When the golden light faded and they looked back, there was a 10 foot wall of flames in front of them. 20 seconds passed and the flames continued to flicker.

"Is he going to... stay dead?" Perseus asked. Twenty more seconds passed.

Then, suddenly, the flames roared 20 feet higher. Then, an ominous voice said, "It seems like you guys have forgotten about me. That kind of hurts."

A 12 foot tall figure walked directly through the wall of flames and stopped in front of the group.

The figure wore a helmet with two giant horns on it. He had armor that was made out of celestial bronze and in his right hand, he held a large scythe with the sharpest point" that Percy had ever seen.

"I" the giant said, "am Kronos, Titan of time."

The group stared at the King of the Titans. Even the famous and legendary heroes, Theseus, Perseus and Achilles, looked a bit scared. "There's nothing wrong with being a bit scared" Kronos said, an evil smile creeping onto his face. "I would be scared if I were you."

Percy stood still. He would have never admitted it, but he was scared himself. This is the fight he had feared would happen for a long time. And now he knew that he still was unprepared.

Suddenly, the situation got even worse for the group of heroes. The flames started to form into the shape of a 10 foot tall giant. When the transformation was finished, Hyperion was once more standing in front of the heroes, fully formed and in perfect health.

Percy's eyes widened, then narrowed. _'So it is true. No one can die. So what are we to do? How are we supposed to win?"_ Percy asked himself.

Kronos grinned. "There is no way that you losers will be able to defeat me. I am KRONOS! The King of the TITANS! I am UNBEATABLE!" Kronos declared.

Percy looked around the battlefield that used to be Manhattan. The few building that were still standing were on fire. The only building that still stood tall was the Empire State Building, and Percy intended to keep it that way.

"You will not reach Olympus today. You will die here Kronos" Percy said, trying to convince himself that he could actually beat Kronos.

Kronos laughed. "You think you can defeat ME! You demigods are sick in the head. It would take someone of much more power to even come close to defeating me."

"Guys, try to keep him away from me. I will try to kill him with a long range attack. I have quite a few weapons in my arsenal" Percy said.

"Got it" Theseus said, but his voice wavered. He did not want to go anywhere near the titan of time.

"On my count" Achilles said. "Three, two, one!"

The heroes charged Kronos and Hyperion and immediately engaged them. Achilles, Theseus, red haired girl, USA suit, and bow man engaged Hyperion while big green giant, robot guy and Persus engaged Kronos. Meanwhile, Percy stood back with his eyes closed and his hands stretched outwards. Big green giant was trying to get a good hit on Kronos but Kronos was smacking away his hits with the flat of his blade, which made Big Green Giant angrier and angrier. Slowly, he started to grow and his muscles bulged even more. Robot guy was firing missiles at Kronos but even when they exploded they seemed to barely daze him! Perseus meanwhile, could do barely anything, as if he tried to get any closer to Kronos and engage him he would undoubtedly get squashed by the Big Green Giant or hit by one of Robot Guy's missiles.

Percy, meanwhile, suddenly closed his fist and out of thin air, a spinning vortex of water appeared and sped towards Kronos. It was huge, the size of a truck. Big Green Giant dove out of the way just in time and the vortex slammed into Kronos' chest at over 100 miles per hour. Kronos was hurled backwards and he slammed into a burning 3 story building that immediately collapsed on top of him.

Percy opened his eyes. Sweat covered his face and he was breathing heavily. That vortex was extremely hard to make, and the fact that Percy did not have a lot of practice with his water powers did no help.

"Do you thi-"

 _BOOM_

The building that had collapsed on top of Kronos exploded outward. Bricks and rubble flew everywhere and Percy was forced to cover his eyes to avoid getting dust in his eyes or getting hit in the eye with the brick.

When most of the dust cleared, Percy looked up to see Kronos standing in front of him. _'How the hell did he get over here so fast?'_ Percy asked himself. Kronos snarled down at Percy.

"That kind of hurt" Kronos said. "But that doesn't matter. You're about to die anyway." Kronos raised his scythe and swung it down but just as it was inches away from slicing through Percy, a hammer whizzed by and smashed into the scythe, sending it clattering out of Kronos hand. Kronos looked up and was immediately met with a fist to the face.

Kronos was sent sprawling backwards by the punch. Thor landed next to Percy. "You alright?" he asked. Percy nodded.

Thor noticed Kronos getting to his feet. He whizzed forward and nailed Kronos in the jaw, sending him flying backwards again.

Thor then picked up his hammer and slammed it down onto Kronos' scythe.

"I traveled throughout Olympus, searched every nook and cranny. There is no sign of the gods. I don't think that they just disappeared into thin air. Nothing is making any sense right now. No one is able to die, the gods are missing. What is happening right now?" Thor asked.

"I don't know" Percy said, "but we have to figure it out soon. I'm getting tired." Thor glanced at Percy.

"Take a break. Get some of your energy back before you try to fight again. I will take care of Kronos." Percy looked at Thor with surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle Kronos, especially without your hammer?" Percy asked. Thor smirked.

"Of course."

He then turned to Kronos, who was now standing up, facing him.

"Looks like this is going to be an old fashioned fist fight huh?" Thor said. Kronos smirked. He held out his hand and waited. Nothing happened. Thor laughed. "It's not coming, buddy."

Kronos looked at his scythe, which was twitching under mjolnor, Thor's hammer, but it could not get free. " What have you done to my scythe!?"

"Oh I'm not doing anything. It looks like your scythe is not worthy" Thor said.

"What are you talking about?" Kronos said. Thor snorted.

"I wouldn't expect a stupid lug like you to understand anyway" Thor said. Kronos growled.

"What did you call ME?!" he bellowed. He rushed at Thor and swung at him with his fists. Anyone could see that Kronos was terrible at fighting with fists. It was pretty obvious.

Thor slugged Kronos in the jaw and then kicked him 50 feet backwards. He ran at Kronos full speed, ready to deliver another haymaker, when suddenly, something happened. Thor slowed down. His movements started to get more sluggish. He was moving in slow motion towards Kronos, and he was getting slower. Soon, it looked like he was moving at .1 miles an hour.

Kronos got to his feet and walked up to Thor. He grinned at the thunder god that was struggling to move through the soupy bubble of time he was in.

"Let this be a lesson learned. Never attempt to do battle with the TITAN OF TIME!" Kronos shouted. Kronos picked up a sword that lay on the ground and looked at Thor. He then aimed it at his heart and got ready to stab Thor right there.

All of a sudden, a giant bolt of lightning crackled down from the sky and struck Kronos directly in the middle of his face. Kronos was blasted back 200 feet and through multiple buildings. Thor broke out of Kronos' time control and immediately charged at Kronos. As he did, he held his hand in the air. Right away, mjolnor flew into it. Thor jumped 50 feet in the air with his hammer raised and his body crackling with lightning. He then sped towards the ground at top speed.

There was a loud _BOOM_ and an enormous shock wave rolled over everybody in the area. Percy sprinted all the way over to where he had seen Thor land. What he saw absolutely shocked him.

Thor was one one knee, mjolnor was half buried into the ground. In the air around Thor was a bunch of golden mist, just hovering around.

 _'What the hell?'_ Percy thought. Then Percy realized it. The golden mist was Kronos. He had been killed by Thor and had disintegrated into golden mist but the mist wasn't disappearing because nobody is able to die.

 _'Everything is pointless'_ Percy thought. _'All this fighting is pointless. We are just wasting our energy. Something freaky is clearly going on and just fighting until we figure it out is obviously not working out. We need a different plan.'_

"You do not need to tell me" Thor said. "I know that Kronos is not dead."

Percy sighed. "We need to retreat and regroup. Figure out a plan."

Thor yanked mjolnor out of the round and stood up. "Okay, but where do we go. We must get out of here before Kronos reforms."

Right on cue, the mist came together and began to swirl, It swirled faster and faster until it began to take the shape of Kronos.

Percy and Thor looked at each other and nodded. Thor shot into the sky and Percy burst into flame, flame travelling away.

Thor landed back in front of the Empire State Building just as Percy appeared in flames.

They were immediately joined by the others from the group. They apparently had just defeated Hyperion, but it was only a matter of time before he reformed.

"So" Perseus said, "What's the plan?"

"Tell all Camp Half Blood forces and Hunters of Artemis to retreat. We will take up residence inside the Empire State Building, so that if the monsters get in we can still defend. When everything is organized, we will try to figure out what the hell is going on here" Percy said.

Everyone nodded. Before the retreat order could be given, though, a loud, large, and vibrating voice rolled over the Manhattan.

 **"Well well well, what do we have here? Some demigods, some monster, and is that... well well well. This just got even more interesting, huh? It's the King of the Titans himself, Kronos, and... oh my word. It's the lord of thunder himself, Thor! Well how exactly did this happen? How did two armies fighting in a full scale battle end up in my world?"**

"Wait a minute, your world?" Percy said. He didn't exactly know where this voice was coming from so he kind of just yelled at the sky. "We are in your world? Is that why no one can die?"

 **"Precisely** " the voice said. **"In my reality, no one can die. It is rare that anyone ends up here but when someone does, the situation they were in before they ended up here is copied so basically they think that they are still in their world when in actuality, they are stuck in mine! I have only had people in my reality once before but that was a different situation. Completely boring. They were never able to get out. I guess they are somewhere around here but that is not relevant."**

"Wait who are you?" Percy asked.

 **"My name is Pragmatikotita"** the voice said.

Percy's eyes widened. "No way" he said. "You're Pragma. The spirit of the reality stone or something like that."

There was no response from Pragma for a few seconds before he said, **"How do you know that?"**

"I am Percy Jackson. Remember. The only one to ever defeat you."

There was another pause before a response. **"So how did you end up back here. You were fooling around with the stone, huh?"** Pragma asked.

"Actually I was using it in battle. I am not exactly sure what happened but we ended up here. How do we get out of here?" Percy asked.

Another pause. This one was much longer than all the rest, though. Then, finally, the answer came.

" **There is no way out."**

 **And bam, there goes chapter 30 of "Heir to the Protogenoi." Thank you so much for reading the whole chapter.**

 **A few things to clear up. Luke is not being Kronos' host in this fanfiction. Very important note so remember that.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the book leave a review. Also, tell me how you felt about the chapter with a review. Make sure you favorite and follow as well.**

 **If you have Instagram make sure you follow me objudge125.**

 **You guys are awesome, keep it up I appreciate everything. I'm updating my other stories soon so don't worry. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	31. Explanations and Planning

Yo, what's up, it's objudge125 and I'm back with another chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."It's been a long few months without typing and I almost forgot about my stories. Almost. I'm back now, though, and I'm ready to start typing full chapters again.I'm going to start by clearing up a few things. This is a review I got a couple weeks ago:

Your stupid. I mean Percy is what? A Primdordial? And a Son of Nyx at that. He should be much more Powerful than any Gods that there is. Why follow the Rules of weaklings?

By the time Percy is in his late teens or an adult, of course he us going to be much more powerful than the gods and titans. Right now he is only in his early teens. There is no way he is more powerful than a Titan or waaay more powerful than a god. Let me clear up Percy's power level real quick for you guys:

13\. Mortals

12\. Greek Monsters

11\. Greek Demigods

10\. Norse Giants

9\. Norse Demigods

8\. Superheroes (Avengers)

7\. Greek Gods

6\. Percy (Right Now)

5\. Titans

4\. Norse Gods and Greek Giants

3\. Primordial Demigods (Full Grown Adults)

2\. Primordials

1\. Odin and Chaos

Even though Percy is stronger than a Greek God right now, 12 on 1 they would destroy him. I hope that cleared up a few things for a few people Now sit back and enjoy the newest chapter of "Heir to the Protogenoi."

Cries of shock and anger rang out from the assembled group.

"What do you mean there's no way out? If there is a way in there has to be a way out, right?" said Percy.

"This is a lot different. You are in a whole different reality. The only way to get in is to be within a 2 mile radius of the destruction of the reality stone" Pragma said.

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're telling me that the soul stone has been... destroyed?"

"Not destroyed, just shattered into three pieces. If an infinity stone was destroyed then it would eventually just reform in another form, like another object or living being even. It is almost impossible to destroy a stone. It would take something of unimaginable strength and power to destroy a stone. The stone is currently broken, though. The only way it could have broken is if you tried to bring it into two different realities at once" Pragma said.

Percy nodded. "It must have been when Hyperion tried to snatch it from my hand at the last second."

"Well that was extremely stupid on his part. Now you are trapped here pretty much forever" Pragma said.

"So it is impossible to get out?" the guy with the Patriotic suit and shield asked.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Captain America" Pragma said. "And the rest of the Avengers! Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and... if it isn't my old friend Thor, son of Odin."

Percy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Thor, who had been quiet since Pragma had made his presence known.

"How do you know about us? We just started forming our team a couple days ago!" Iron Man said.

"I see much, Mr. Stark. I see much. There is almost nothing that I miss. But to answer Cap's question, there is a way out. I only said there was no way out because it is impossible. Out of the couple of people that have ended up here, they have not come near to even thinking about getting out. I cannot blame them of course. It is quite nice in my reality. They have an entire Earth all to themselves!"

"Who exactly is in your reality?" Black Widow asked.

"A couple of citizens from Ancient Greece. How they ended up here? Well, it was an experiment by Chaos himself. The creator of the Universe and yes, the indirect creator of the stones and myself."

"Hold up what?" Percy said. His words were echoed by the "Avengers."

"Chaos? Like, Greek Primordial Chaos? He is real?" Iron Man or Tony Stark, whichever, said.

"To answer both of your questions, it is a lot to explain. The point is, the only way to get out of here is to find the three pieces of the stone and fit them together. Once you do that, you and whoever you choose can immediately be transported back to the real world."

"So you're telling me that we can end the Titans if we find the pieces of the stones? There will be no more Kronos?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you" Pragma said.

Percy looked at the old heroes. "There is no way that we can let Kronos find out about this."

"Sorry to tell you this but he already knows this" Pragma said.

Everyone fell silent as the realization that Kronos may already be looking for the pieces settled over them.

"You ca... you can't be serious" Percy said.

"I am sorry to say that I am very serious. My voice is projected throughout my Earth whenever I talk. Everyone in my reality can hear me when I talk. So yes, I am sure that Kronos knows about the stones right now."

Percy looked at the group surrounding him. "Well then we must get going immediately. There is no time to waste."

"But it could literally be anywhere on Earth! Literally!" Hawkeye said.

"There is a catch. Well, not the negative kind of catch. The stones can only be found in places that are related to any pantheons' history. I only know this because of the experiments that Chaos did."

"Any pantheon. Ok" Percy said. "That is very useful information."

"That Kronos also has" Iron Man said.

"Then we have to put it to use before he can" Percy said. "Give the retreat order to our armies. They should all regroup here. They already know of what we are facing right now. As for us, we have to make a plan."

"Wait hold on, what happened to all the mortals in Manhattan? Are they in this reality with us?" Perseus asked no one in particular.

"No. I forgot to tell you before the battle that we gave a mandatory evacuation to all the mortals. They most likely think that it has something to do with their little nuclear missiles or bombs or whatever. The point is, most of them are gone from the island. As for the few that didn't get out, well, there wasn't much we could do about that" Chiron explained.

"Alright. Now let's get going" Iron Man said.

3 hours later

Percy and the rest of the group were sitting in a meeting room inside the Empire State Building. They were all seated in rolley chairs around a table. In the room were the Avengers, the heroes of old, Chiron, and Percy.

Iron Man had removed his armor and had revealed himself to be Tony Stark, which shocked Percy very much. Percy already slightly knew Thor as well as Tony. Percy did not know the rest of the team, though.

"So let me get this straight, you guys all have special powers and you formed a team to stop this Norse myth named Loki?" Theseus asked.

"It's obviously not a myth if I am right here" Thor said. Theseus narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you are really Thor. We have never recieved any sign that you Norse gods even exist" Theseus said.

Thor remained calm and simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Was that fight not enough to convince you that this is Thor?"Tony asked.

"Any old guy can have lightning powers and tote a hammer" Theseus said. Percy glanced at Thor, wondering what his reaction would be to the blatant disrespect from the demigod.

Thor stood from his chair. "You know what, you're right? Any old guy can control lightning and tote a hammer. As a matter of fact, you're a guy right? Well go on, tote this hammer."

Thor held out the hammer to Theseus. Theseus just looked at it warily. Thor placed the hammer on the table, handle up, and stepped back.

"Go on" he said. Theseus gave Thor a quick glare and reached for the hammer. Percy smirked for a second, remembering what happened to Nick Fury in Stark's mansion. He didn't know what was making Theseus act so arrogant but Percy wanted to see him put in his place. Percy couldn't blame Thor for wanting to show Theseus who was boss. Shoot, Thor was even stronger than Theseus' father, Poseidon.

Theseus grabbed the handle of mjolnor, Thor's hammer, and yanked with all of his might. The hammer stayed in place. Theseus strained and strained, pouring all of his strength into trying to move the blade to no avail. It didn't budge in the slightest.

After 20 more seconds of grunts of frustration from Theseus, he finally stepped back, sweating.

"That... that is-"

"Mjolnor" Thor said. "Only the worthy can pick my hammer up. As of now, only me and my father have ever picked it up."

"Pfffft" said Tony. He raised his hand and metal parts came together on his hand to form a metal shell.

"Wait you can control the suits so that parts of them can be on your body whenever you want?" Chiron asked. Tony nodded.

"Interesting" Chiron said. Tony grabbed the grip of mjolnor and tugged with all his might. There was no movement. For 10 more seconds, he tried to pick it up but could not. Eventually, he also gave up.

"Would anyone else like to test my hammer?" Thor asked the room. Percy didn't want to embarass himself but he wanted to see if the hammer truly was impossible to pick up by any others.

He walked up to the hammer and looked down at it on the table. He reached out his hand on the table and grabbed the hammer.

When he yanked the first time it felt like trying to pull a 5,000 ton truck. He made another half hearted attempt but he knew there was no use. He could not pick up the hammer.

Percy returned to his seat and sat down.

"Is there any other doubts that this is anyone but the Norse god of thunder Thor Odinson?" Chiron asked. There were no responses. "Okay, let's get down to business. First, we have to clear up what the deal is with you guys. You all have superpowers or something?"

"No, not all of us. I don't" Tony said. Most of my power comes from my brain. That is how I created my suits. Clint, or Hawkeye, can just shoot a bow really well. I don't think he has missed yet. Natasha, or Black Widow, is an excellent spy and a master in hand to hand combat. Hulk is usually or scientist friend right there, Bruce Banner."

"I was wondering where the big green guy went" Achilles said.

"Bruce only transforms into Hulk when he gets really angry. You already know Thor, and last but not least, you have Captain America, or Steve. He has a cool shield and he can run real fast. He's also strong as fuck."

"Well that's... interesting. But how have we never seen any of you before?" Percy asked.

"Well we really haven't joined up until now so there wasn't really anything big that took place for you to notice us" Tony said. "Now what about you guys. I get the jist of things. The gods are real, and not only the Norse. But how the fuck did they get here?" Tony asked.

Chiron explained everything as he would explain it to a new camper at Camp Half-Blood. By the time he finished the Avnegers were pretty astounded.

"So this.. mist thingy, it stops us from seeing everything?" Tony asked.

"Well not you guys. I think you are all clear sighted since you saw the monsters. About 85% of mortals cannot see through the mist, though" Chiron said.

"So that explains that snake lady that I saw eating lunch at a starbucks a few weeks back" Bruce said. Only 1 or 2 people even spared her a glance and I guess they thought it was a costume."

"So you guys were fighting Loki while we were fighting Kronos and his army?" Achilles said.

"Yeah" Steve (Captain America) said. "Loki opened a portal, though, where an alien race of monsters called the chitauri came through."

"And we noticed none of this?" Perseus said.

"I mean, Manhattan is 13 miles long. I'm not surprised that we did not notice each other" Percy said.

"So Kronos, what exactly are his motives?" Tony asked.

"He wants to take over the Earth and rule as he did thousands of years ago. He wants to throw the gods into Tartarus and reclaim his throne" Chiron said.

"Well we can't allow that to happen, right?" Steve said.

"Obviously not. Unfortunately, he has Loki on his side. This will be very tough" Thor said. "But first, we have to figure out how we're getting out of here."

"Ok" Percy said. "First, we have to make a list of all the landmarks important to any mythological pantheon."

"Already did that" Natasha said.

"What"" Tony said.

"While all you men were acting like children over a hammer, I was making a list of all the landmarks that are important to each mythological pantheon. Here." Natasha handed Percy the list that she had created.

 **The Sphinx**

 **Pyramids of Giza**

 **Mount Olympus**

 **Mount Orthrys**

 **Parthenon**

 **Statue of Zeus at Olympia**

 **The Nile River**

 **Mount Ida**

 **Delos**

 **Valley of Kings**

 **Temple of Philae**

"That was all that I could really think of" Black Widow said.

"It's pretty safe to assume that we have to go to the original Olympus or Orthrys" Chiron said.

"How are we getting to each spot though? The only one here that can transport himself places is Percy" Achilles said.

"Can you transport others?" Tony asked.

"Yes but as of right now, the maximum number of people I can transport is 3 others and when I do that I am pretty much out of it for a few hours."

"So that means that we are severely behind. Kronos can send whoever he wants wherever he wants at any time. He has a huge advantage right now" Chiron said.

"Don't you have that rainbow thingy that cna transport people anywhere?" Clint asked.

"That can only take you to another planet. You cannot use it for transport from one place to another on one planet. Plus, Heimdall is not in this reality so he cannot " Thor explained.

The room fell silent as everyone thought of what to do.

"I have an idea" Tony said. "Why don't we split up into teams of three and Percy can transport one team at a time to a spot."

"We don't have enough time for that. After I transport one team then it will take all my energy just to transport back. Then I have to recover for almost 6 hours."

"But you said it only takes a few hours?" Bruce said.

"It takes me a few hours to recover but even more time to be able to take more people on a trip. It's a lot harder than it looks. I'm not a god or a titan so I have a big recovery time" Percy said.

"So what do we do?" Achilles asked. There was silence for a few moments.

"I can fly over there but that woyld take quite a while and I can't keep going back and forth to pick people up" Iron Man said.

"Maybe if we were able to combine everyone's strengths. Percy can take himself and his two teammates to their location. Iron Man can take one of his high speed jets from his tower and fly it to his location with his team. Thor can use his hammer to fly to his location. I'm sure he has to be strong enough to take a couple-"

"None of that will be necessary" a voice said from the door to the room. All of the heads in the room snapped to the door.

Standing at the door was Hestia, Olympian goddess of the hearth.

 **And there it goes, chapter 31 of "Heir to the Protogenoi."**

 **Let me know what you think of the new chapter and tell me any suggestions you have in the reviews. If you have any questions just review them and I will definitely answer them**

 **I'm updating my other stories as well so get ready for those updates coming soon. For now, peace from objudge125.**


	32. You Should Read This

**Yo, what's up, it's objudge125 with a very important message for you guys.** **It took me a few weeks to make this decision but I have decided to move all my stories to wattpad.** **No, its not because I do not like fanfiction. It has nothing to do with that. It's because I have stories that I have planned out that I want to post on wattpad since they don't really count as fanfictions. I want to have all my stories on one site and I chose wattpad since you can't really post non-fanfictions here.** **Another thing is, I will revise all my stories before posting them on wattpad because when I re-read them, I see hella spelling and grammar mistakes that annoy the shit out of me when I read them.** **I am also fixing all the plot holes and tweaking the plot of all my stories so no, you will not be reading the same stories if you go to wattpad the stories will loosely follow the general plot of the originals.** **I have new stories planned that will be coming soon and I will be following a schedule of 2 updates a week on any of my stories.** **The name of my Wattpad is Objudge1399. My best book (in my opinion) "Heir to the Protogenoi" has been renamed "Heir to the Primordial Throne."** **Once again, I am updating all my stories now from why Wattpad account named Objudge1399. I actually just put the account and "Heir to the Primordial Throne" up like an hour ago so follow up and all that stuff.** **For now, peace from Objudge 125 (or 1399).**


	33. Here goes another one

**No, unfortunately this is not another chapter for whatever story you're reading this from. This is just more of a PSA to the many people that were confused by the last post.** **I've been recieving quite a few PMs on this site asking questions and asking me to clarify what would happen to these stories. Well that is what I am going to do:** **1\. These stories are NOT going to be deleted from fanfiction. I am only moving them to Wattpad and updating them from there.** **2\. I am revising each chapter that I am posting for grammar or spelling mistakes, fixing plot holes that you guys alerted me about, and changing certain plot lines and replacing them with newer ones that I just thought of.** **3\. I am posting 1 chapter per day until the stories are at the length that they are on here. Then I am going to follow an update schedule for each story that is TBD.** **The new account's name is Objudge1399. All my revised and edited stories from here are already up on wattpad and the updating process has been.** **I am mainly doing this because I want all my stories to be on one account on one site to reduce work and confusion for me.** **The account is already at 40 followers in just 2 days so keep it up y'all. If you have any more questions, leave a review and I'll PM you an answe or just PM me straight up, whatever floats your boat. For now, peace from objudge125.**


End file.
